The Escape
by fireismyelement97
Summary: Bonnie Bennett works as a doctor at a maximum security penitantiary for men. Kol Mikaelson is an inmate. Their paths cross often and when all hell breaks loose Bonnie has to decide whether or not she trusts him with her life, and fight her growing attraction.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I don't own TVD***

Bonnie Bennett was not having a good day. The lab was completely backed up so now she had half a dozen patients in the infirmary waiting on the results of their bloodwork. A flu or a virus of some kind was rampaging through the Illinois State men's penitentiary where she worked as a doctor.

The other half a dozen patients in the infirmary were in for the ordinary prison injuries. Broken bones, sprained wrists and one case of what she suspected was gonorrhea. Again suspected because she was waiting on the bloodwork. If it was, she would have to write a report and have him transferred to ad-sec; he was probably a rape victim. Scrawny white boy from the wrong side of the tracks and a recovering meth-addict. She dealt with rape victims here on a regular basis. It was just another horrifying reality of prison life.

One that chilled her to the bone.

"When can I get the hell outta here, Doctor Bennett?" asked one of her regulars Joe Morrison, known as Wire cause of his rail thin build.

He was in with a broken leg. He had a bad habit of picking fights he could not win in the yard. He was another guy, she should have transferred to ad-sec, but he refused. And Bonnie tried to respect the wishes of the inmates as much as she could. They were still human beings and she didn't want to be another cog in a federal machine that dehumanized them at every turn.

"Couple more weeks," she said double-checking the chart at the foot of his bed.

That was another thing; the nurse, Katie was not in today. She hadn't called in sick and neither had she quit. She wasn't answering her phone. So on top of it all, Bonnie was mysteriously short-staffed. It was just her and the guards today. Thierry was the one that was in here with her now, but he would be traded soon.

"Cool," Wire nodded his head in rapid succession.

"You're good to move around, but the prison just isn't equipped to accommodate you, so you're stuck here for a little while longer, I'm afraid," she told him with an apologetic grimace.

One of the perks of being the doctor was that she was generally better liked than the guards and the gig left her with a feeling of satisfaction because she was doing something worthwhile. She was helping the lowest members of society. Something, which her father, Rudy Hopkins could not handle. He was a high-ranking board member of a hedge fund company, who had cut her off when she decided to put her medical degree to work here. That was fine, she could live with the disapproval of her distant father.

Another guard came sauntering in, it was Jeremy Gilbert. Jeremy had made a pass at her when she first started working here. Not wanting to offend him, she had gone on a couple of dates, but it wasn't long before the relationship fizzled out. He just wasn't smart enough for her, cruel as that might be. Now, he sent her puppy dog looks, probably trying to work out why she had stopped seeing him.

He was escorting joy oh joy, Kol Mikaelson in shackles. Even in prisoner blues, he was hot. It was a thought she was refusing to acknowledge.

"Thanks, Jeremy," Bonnie said walking into the examination room.

Working with Jeremy was still a little awkward, but she liked to think they had come to an understanding of sorts.

Kol followed her into the room and she closed it behind him, leaving Jeremy on the outside. She didn't allow guards in the examination room.

"You look lovely, sweetheart," Kol said eyes sweeping over her body.

There it was again that spark between them. Bonnie schooled her expression into a scowl. Kol had been a player before landing himself in jail. She didn't need to look him up to know that. He carried himself with the sort of confidence that confirmed this and his good looks told her women would have been easy to come by when he was a free man.

His accent probably didn't hurt either. Neither did the money that came with organized crime. She had seen him around in the yard and he had too much power in here to be in for anything else. Besides, he was educated and that was a rare thing in here.

"It's Doctor Bennett," she corrected irritably.

Kol hopped up onto the examination table. How he managed that while wearing shackles, Bonnie had no idea. Yet he also managed to make it look easy. He was in good shape and unlike most of the men in prison; he hadn't gotten a bunch of ink while he was here.

She walked over and rolled up his sleeve along his forearm.

"How are you feeling?" she asked making sure to keep her voice clinical.

She dabbed at his skin with a cotton swap filled with rubbing alcohol.

"As well as can be in this hellhole. The food is atrocious. You know, I used to dine at the finest restaurants in the world."

Then she got out the syringe. She tapped on it, pushing down on the release button.

"Sounds fascinating," she muttered.

"How about I take you to Paris when I get out?"

Bonnie raised a brow. "You're serving twenty to life."

"I'm not hearing a no."

"Because there is no point in telling you no. You're not getting out and you have this uncanny ability to be completely unfazed by outright rejection," Bonnie informed him eyes narrowing.

"You've noticed."

He winked at her.

Bonnie ignored him. She stuck the needle in the skin of his forearm, rougher than she needed to. He didn't notice. He stared at her, completely relaxed.

This didn't surprise her, Kol had scars along his back and stomach as she'd discovered when he had purposely not worn a shirt underneath his prison blues during his last examination. He had lowered his jumpsuit and she would have rolled her eyes at the obvious ploy if he didn't look so damn good shirtless. Drooling aside, she had no doubt he had an extremely high threshold for pain.

She withdrew the needle and wiped the cut again. She pricked his finger, withdrawing a drop of blood and stuck it in the machine. The results took a few minutes.

"Speaking of the food here. How's it treating you?" she asked surveying him once more. "I know it doesn't have everything you need. And I hope the kitchen is accommodating your dietary needs as best they can."

"I'm touched you care, love."

"Doctor Bennett," she growled. "And I take it by your attitude you are feeling just fine."

Kol flashed a smile. "Are you this attentive with all your patients, doc?"

"Only the ones I think are too stupid to take care of themselves," she retorted with a simpering smile.

Even though she knew he was the furthest thing from stupid.

Kol chuckled and flashed another easy smile. "Suppose that's a touch insulting."

"I really should deflate that ego of yours."

The machine beeped. Bonnie saw that everything was fine with Kol according to his blood. What was wrong with his brain, she had no idea. She suspected an overdeveloped sense of ego and entitlement stemming from childhood, but she would have to consult a psychologist to know for sure.

"Doc," Kol said in a low teasing voice, reaching for her hand and stroking the tips of her fingers. Bonnie was shocked enough into freezing. "Doc, let me take you to dinner when I get out."

He'd attempted flirtatious contact in the past, moving closer than he needed for her to give him his shots, but he had never touched her like this before. Her reaction must have emboldened him because he slid a finger along the palm of her hand up to her wrist. His touch was scorching and she jerked back, a look of wide-eyed astonishment on her face.

"There is nothing wrong with you or your blood sugar levels. You can go," she said her voice only a little shaky.

Kol hopped off the examination table and swaggered off. Over his shoulder, he smiled a crooked smile and his eyes filled with warmth. "I'll even let you pick the restaurant."

Bonnie glared at him in answer.

Smirking, and not a little discouraged Kol walked out. When he finally left, she realized they had not been alone. How long she had been standing there, Bonnie had no idea, but one of the nurses was present. It was Camille and she was watching Bonnie with narrowed eyes.

"Go home, nurse. Your shift was over thirty minutes ago," Bonnie said mustering what was left of her dignity.

Camille still watching her nodded and left too.

When she was finally alone, Bonnie exhaled.

That was a major fuck up.

XXX

When Kol touched her hand he became convinced Bonnie felt it too. This thing between them was not one-sided, just as he had been hoping for months now. Her eyes widened, her breathing stopped and he saw a spark of lust in her eyes. The same hunger he felt, it was mirrored in her expression for just a second. That's what made her freeze he knew it was. Then he pushed things too far and ruined the moment. She had been downright horrified. And Kol knew her reaction would not have been as violently angry if she had not felt something too.

In the original plan, the doctor that worked in the infirmary was simpy the doctor. He needed access to the infirmary on a regular basis so that he would be able to make his way there in a hurry. And that was all he needed the doctor for in the plan, he was not even diabetic. Then he'd met Bonnie and wasn't about to leave her behind when they escaped. He wouldn't leave any female doctor alone in a prison full of rioting men, but especially not her.

The other guard, the stupid one that made mooneyes at Bonnie was gone when he got back. Instead, Thierry was waiting for him.

They started walking back to the main entrance and Thierry kept his pace slow enough he could talk to Kol, but not staying any closer than any of the other guards would. Their escape would take place later today and there was no need to arouse further suspicion.

"Did you stash it?" Kol asked in a low voice.

"I did," Thierry confirmed. "Behind the big cabinet in the Doc's office. You ready for this? Cause when this all goes down, you and Marcel are going to have to move fast."

"I can't wait to get the hell out of here."

If they made it past the common area, all would be well. If not, they would be locked in with the other prisoners. It would be ten minutes at the most before the other guards realized there was a riot on their hands and the cellblocks would be locked down.

The plan had been to escape when he went back for his second shot before dinner, but that had needed to change. A few of the prison guards were growing suspicious they thought something was off. That Thierry was too chummy with certain inmates and there was something suspicious about Katie – she punched one of the guards when he on hit her and Thierry had jumped in, wailing on him, and Kol had been caught defending Thierry against the other prisoners.

That meant they needed to make their escape when Kol and Thierry were not together otherwise it might draw suspicion early enough in the riot that it was stopped, which meant the next attempt to break him out would involve explosives. Something that was not only far more dangerous, but would also draw unnecessary attention to their organization.

Kol sat down with Marcel and a few other men joining a round of cards. Marcel glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, it was a question. Kol nodded indicating everything was in order.

He only kept superficial attention on the game. His real focus was on the room around them. Men were shifting, giving each other covert glances and slipping weapons to each other. This was happening in every group including the Arian skinheads. Though he suspected that was a defense tactic, as he had not involved them.

The rest were lifers from various groups, who had agreed to stir up trouble in exchange for their families on the outside being taken care of. An inordinate number of prisoners came from low-income families and left children behind. It was an easy exchange because now it was the only thing they could do to help their families.

Kol was fortunate. His family was one of the biggest mafias out there. It meant the money and means to orchestrate this sort of large-scale escape in the unlikely event that one of them should be captured by law enforcement. Kol had been double-crossed in a dealing with the Yakuza, landing him back on American soil and incarcerated.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the gangbangers from another table get up and saunter past the skinheads only to stop briefly standing the one on the outside of the group. His crew joined him, moving as one lightning quick. The skinheads were as quick to retaliate, jumping up and in the blink of an eye both groups were clashing.

The guards came over to break it up. Only to be jumped by a swarm of different inmates. Kol saw shanks flying, wrestling for the battalions and the guards on their walkies calling for back up that would not be nearly enough.

Kol and Marcel got to their feet heading toward the corridor that would take them out of C-Block and into D-block where the infirmary was. Thierry was waiting on the outside of the prison.

They passed an alcove and Thierry stepped out. He had his baton at the ready perhaps expecting trouble. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was them.

An alarm went off and Kol could hear the sounds of gates shutting. The riot was succeeding if the guards were shutting down the different blocks.

They were moving faster now.

Bonnie.

She was vulnerable. Once the prisoners in the infirmary heard the alarm they too would begin would begin to riot.

They half-ran, half-jogged the rest of the way to the infirmary. It was only half a mile away but it felt much further as the hurried.

XXX

Bonnie was walking back from her appointment with the warden. He wanted to know if Kol Mikaelson really was diabetic or if she could think of any reason he needed to be confined to solitary. She suspected Kol was not a diabetic, but he had thwarted every attempt she had made to prove him wrong and as for confining him to solitary she saw no reason to drive an already dangerous man crazier by locking him away twenty-three hours a day and sequestering him from the rest of the inmates.

As far as she could tell, Kol was doing his time quietly with the exception of pestering her, but solitary confinement would not fix that. It might even make it worse because he would still need his insulin shots. The wardens attempt to confine him further felt cruel, but she could understand his concern.

How had Kol Mikaelson managed to become such a big part of her daily life?

The alarm sounded and she froze. Behind her the gate shut leaving her trapped in the hallway.

Shit.

She needed to get to the infirmary or a hallway closet and barricade herself before someone found her. This was a maximum-security penitentiary any of the men that found her would be bad and most of the guards were just as bad, if not worse.

Trying to remain calm, she bent down and reached into her sneaker. She pulled out a switchblade and pushed the button. It sprung open; she held it at the ready as she slowly started walking toward the infirmary.

There had to be somewhere through here she could hide. Except before she could find any such place, a group of skinheads showed up. Their entrance was signaled by hooting and hollering, and the stomping of heavy boots and the squeaking of sneakers.

Bonnie tensed, freezing up again when she saw, who it was.

These were men she had patched up, healed. They hated her. Loathed her and she knew most of them would rather die than let her treat them, but she was the only doctor in the entire prison and they had no right to refuse treatment that could save their lives.

They hooted and howled, whooping when they saw her. The one that must be their leader stepped forward, a smile that chilled her to the bones.

"Well lookie what we have here boys, it's that filthy cunt doctor."

Cries of a word that made Bonnie flinch followed.

"Whatever you are thinking of doing to me, it won't be worth what they will do to you when they take the prison back and they will," Bonnie said putting her hand behind her back. To her pride her voice did not shake or as much as quiver.

"Hear that guys, bitch thinks she can tell us what to do," the leader chuckled. "Come on, give it up doc and we won't hurt you, much," he flashed a row of shark like teeth.

He held his hand up, cooing her over. She ignored him, staying where she was. He started toward her and when he lunged, she twisted to the side, knife slicing his arm. She turned and kicked him in the shin.

The other skinheads started forward when they realized she was armed. She feinted and stabbed one in the arm. He grunted and cursed.

The leader grabbed her from behind and tossed her to the ground. She hit the floor with a thud, the air exhaling from her lungs. Stars danced behind her eyelids and she was sure she felt her head crack.

The men laughed.

"That's a big knife you got for such a little girl."

Bonnie kicked him. She hit his injured arm and he groaned. He stumbled back and she scrambled to her feet.

A vicious smile parted her lips. She was not going down without a fight.

She threw herself at the group, knife out and fighting them.

XXX

Kol very nearly lost his mind when he arrived in the infirmary only to find that the other inmates had taken over and Bonnie was nowhere in sight. One of the patients hobbled over on his broken leg.

"Hey, told yah Mikaelson would be the first one here for the doc!" he howled and flashed a smile.

Kol smirked and it was evil. He knew what that look did to people. This man, Wire was no exception he shrunk back, a guarded look coming into his eyes.

"Where is she? I've got dibs, unless anyone has a problem with that?" As Kol spoke, he pulled his baseball bat out from the hiding spot.

They told him they had no idea where she was. Which only infuriated him more, but that idiot guard was there in a corner tied up. Jeremy something or other. Kol hit him until he told him where he could find Bonnie.

As it turned out that was unnecessary. The sound of a woman screaming pierced through the wild noises from the men, partying. There was only one woman in the prison today.

Kol took off toward the sounds of screams, after ordering Marcel to stay and keep an eye on things. He needed to make certain that when the Salvatores arrived things would be under control and they had no opportunity to betray him.

XXX

Bonnie was thrashing and stabbing wildly at the men that crowded all around her, over her, on her. One was kicking her in the stomach, she sliced his ankle, it must have been his Achilles heel judging by the scream he emitted.

Others were tearing at her hair and clothes. Bonnie heard and saw none of it, not really. All that registered was blind pain and panic as she trashed like a wild animal to escape. They shouted foul curse words calling her names, she had never been called except for by them. And still none of it registered. Later, if she survived, she would probably be horrified.

"I thought I called dibs on the doc," a smooth British accent broke into the den of noise surrounding her. It pierced even the bubble of panic she had wrapped around herself. It was the calmness that did it, if the voice had been loud or angry, it wouldn't have registered.

The men stopped, they rose to their feet and stopped kicking her. Bonnie rolled to her side and she was horrified to see, Kol.

Not him, please not him. Anyone but him. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Back off, Mikaelson. This ain't the outside world, your money and connections can't help you here."

Oh God, it was him.

Bonnie opened her eyes and saw that Kol was smirking. And carrying a baseball bat. Where the hell did he get that? Their eyes met and she saw that his gaze softened when he looked at her. She stared back at him, not sure what she was hoping for. Rescue, help perhaps, but that was foolish. Kol was as much a criminal as these men.

Well that was perhaps not an entirely fair assessment because he was not a racist. Neither was he an idiot. These Arian skinheads were low lives with equally low IQs and that made them some of the most dangerous men she had ever met.

Kol's gaze softened even further and she knew then that if nothing else he wasn't going to let the fucking Nazis have her or at least that he would try to help her.

"I wasn't asking," Kol answered voice hard as flint and yet still pleasant somehow. His eyes however, were a completely different story when he looked at the man. They were ice cold, filled with none of the flirtatious heat she had come to expected from him. "Step away from the good doctor before I have to kill you. I really don't have much time."

"Fuck you."

The men swarmed at Kol, the first one, who got within swinging distance did not live to regret it. He took the bat to his temple, hitting the ground. Bonnie could tell just by looking that it was a deadly hit.

Bonnie realizing she did not have much time, crawled to the side. She pulled her legs in front of herself as a shield in the corner. Her switchblade she clutched it in her hand so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She would have made a break for it and run away, but Kol and the skinheads were between her and the exit. After the beating, she didn't have the strength to fight her way through. The best she could hope for now was that Kol came out the victor and that he did not have worse plans for her because if he managed to take out all of those men, she didn't stand a chance against him.

Kol killed each of them in turn; using the bat to hold them at a distance and before she quite knew what had happened he was standing in the hallway surrounded by bodies. Bonnie felt sick, she'd vowed to do no harm as a doctor and she had done her best to kill them. Same as Kol. Except he turned out to be far more efficient at it than her.

She rose slowly to her feet. She stared at Kol, knife held ready. He saw the tension in her. He lowered his bat and held his hands up. He walked toward her cautiously, but step by step he came closer.

"It's alright, Bon. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Doctor Bennett," she growled clutching the knife between two hands.

"Doctor Bennett," he amended in that same gentle voice.

XXX

Kol approached her cautiously. Bonnie had this wild look in her eye, he'd seen it before in people when they felt backed into a corner. He was quite certain she felt as if there was no way out. He also noticed she had a switchblade in her hand. He could probably disarm her, if it came to that, but he would rather not. He wanted her to trust him, after all, he had no intention of hurting her.

"Doctor Bennett," he kept his voice low and soothing. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're close enough," she warned gesturing with the knife.

"Doc, you're bleeding. I just want to make certain you are unharmed, alright?"

She hesitated, studying him closely before nodding. It was a quick nervous gesture as if she needed to talk herself into it.

Kol moved closer now, he saw she had blood all over her clothes. Her white doctor's coat was ripped and torn, her hair was a mess, but she was not bleeding. None of the blood was hers, he discovered as he skimmed his hands over the bloody areas. Fresh rage coursed through him at the sight of the torn clothes.

"Animals," he muttered the word.

"That's an insult to animals," Bonnie returned lips quirking ever so slightly upward. It was like she was not certain she still knew how to make jokes, but tried to anyway.

Kol chuckled. "You're right. You don't look hurt."

"I'm fine, really."

She looked up at him then. Her big green eyes were wide and open. Heat coursed through him from the way she was looking at him. Bonnie was beautiful, the kind of beauty that ran deeper than her skin, bone-deep.

"Where'd you get the knife?"

Her gaze turned alarmed and she took a step back. He noted with some satisfaction that she did not attempt to stab him.

"I smuggled it in, in my shoe. I've been prepared for a riot since the day I started working here and if you as much as think about taking it from me, I will stab you."

"I wasn't. It was clever of you, you shouldn't be unarmed in a men's penitentiary and I am not foolish enough to attempt to disarm you."

"Good, then we are on the same page. Now you go that way and I'll go find a closet to hole up in or something," Bonnie said pointing him back down the way he came.

"Doc, don't be foolish now. You'll come with me and I'll watch your back until this is over."

"Why would you do that? So you can have me all to yourself?" she spat disgusted with the earnestness she saw in his expression. It was unnatural and at odds with the way he ordinarily looked at her, and there was no way it was the real thing. Kol was not even the slightest bit earnest.

"No," he said grimacing and it might have been her imagination, but he looked appalled. "I am helping you because I happen to like you, Bon. And that is the only reason."

She raised her chin stubbornly. "I don't believe you."

"Suit yourself however, you should be aware that I am taking a risk by protecting you. I am putting myself in a dangerous situation. Everyone in this prison will want to get their hands on you and if I'm your protector I'll simply be another obstacle."

Bonnie thought it over. He was right. He was making himself a target. "That's true, but why should I trust you over the others?"

"I was hoping my charm would win you over."

Bonnie quirked a brow and gave him a disgusted look. "Kol."

"Very well then. I've been in your office twice a day for a year now, have I ever given any indication I would harm you?"

She thought about that too. "No, but then neither have any of the other men. Mostly."

"And you've read my file? No point in lying, you don't have an alleged mob boss come to your office on a regular basis and not read his file."

"I haven't actually, but working in here, you hear things."

"And were there any allegations of beating women or rape?"

"Of course not, you know that. Not even the warden is saying that."

"Then take a chance. I'll watch your back, keep you safe until this riot is over. I'm your best shot at helping you survive this in one piece. You know that as well as I. So what do you say?"

Kol held his hand out to her. Hesitating for only a second, Bonnie put her hand in his.

"Yes, but if you try anything, I'll still stab you."

He laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything else."

Bonnie stayed well behind Kol as they walked down the hallway to the infirmary. She knew that was where he was taking her. She wasn't sure that was a good idea, but it might be. After all, the men there were wounded, which would mean they would be moving slower. Jeremy should still be there and there was the possibility of barricading themselves in another room. Assuming the infirmary wasn't already out of control, in which case they should find someplace else to lay low until this passed.

Something occurred to her. If Kol protected her and kept her safe until this was over then she would speak favorably at his next hearing. This could play out in his favor, and on top of it all, he could get lucky if he played his cards right. At least that was what would be going on in his twisted mind. Bonnie fought back a grimace, but all the same she felt better knowing he wasn't doing this out of the kindness of his heart. If she knew his motives, he was easier to deal with and easier to counteract.

The infirmary was in complete chaos. Bonnie didn't need to set foot inside to know. Even from the end of the hallway, she could hear the hooting and hollering, the sort of shouting that signaled bad things. She stopped and Kol jerked to a halt as well because he was holding her hand. He turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I am not going in there. The inmates have clearly taken over," Bonnie told him shaking her head and trying to back away.

Except she didn't get far, Kol switched his grip. He went from holding her hand to restraining her wrist in a matter of seconds.

"Do not run. No one is going to harm you," how he managed to sound calm in this situation she had no idea. "I need to go in there. I have people waiting for me. You'll be safe, I swear, but you have to trust me. Can you do that?"

"Guess, I don't have much of a choice," she said glaring at him.

Kol gave her a puppy dog look. "Trust me, go with it." He shifted his grip, he held her firmly by the upper arm, pulling her close to her. "Tuck that knife away someplace safe."

Bonnie put it in the back of her jeans. She buttoned her doctor's coat, making sure that none of the men in the infirmary would catch as much as a glimpse of it.

"What's the plan?"

"Trust me, can you act like you are resisting? I know it'll be tough, but if you could act as if you hate me, darling that would be helpful."

"It's not acting, if it's real."

She tried to twist out of his grip and failed. Kol with one last apologetic smile at her began to drag her to the infirmary. Panicked, she realized he had never told her what the plan was. Heart pounding he dragged her into the infirmary.

The infirmary was in as bad a condition as she had though tit would be. Jeremy was tied up in the corner. Wire along with the other patients were running amok, they stopped when they saw her with Kol. What worried her more than them was Damon and Stefan Salvatore. A pair of brothers, who worked as hitmen, but judging by their files they were basically serial killers.

Stefan known as the Ripper severed the heads of his victims. He even put them back on their bodies. He was unstable, but he showed remorse after his kills and only targeted people if there was a paycheck in it.

His brother, Damon was a different kind of animal. He drank daily, she had run tests and the state of his liver confirmed this. He raped and killed women in every city he set foot in whether or not there was any money in it. At his trial he had blamed it all on his first girlfriend, a mysterious femme fatal that had played him and Stefan both. Bonnie thought that was a poor excuse to continue raping and killing any woman unlucky enough to get caught up in his life.

They had both been apprehended two years back. The news had been filled with headlines about how two of the world's most dangerous hitmen were finally under arrest. Bonnie knew it wasn't worth much, for each them there were twelve more. That was the downside to working in the prison system, she knew all too well how many truly dangerous people were out there. Men like Wire were more victims than predators, but the Salvatores were like Kol, lethal.

A man, who didn't really fall into either category was standing with the Salvatores, but at a little distance was Mike Gerard, a car thief. He had a reputation around the yard for violence when he was pressed, but he wasn't one of the convicts that the infirmary frequent flyers were afraid of. She had never had much to do with him, he was never in. However, she had seen him around the yard, how could she not? He was hot. Ridiculously so.

When he saw her, he broke into a slow smile checking her out from head to toe. "Told yah, Mikaelson would get the doc."

"But by the looks of her, someone else found her first," Damon said with a smarmy smirk.

A shiver ran down her spine.

"Hey, you gonna share, man?" another one of the inmates called out. He was in for armed robbery.

Bonnie felt bile rise up at the back of her throat. The only thing that kept her calm was Kol's thumb rubbing circles on her upper arm, his grip was meant to be restraining, but it was clearly a reassuring gesture. He was reminding her to relax, to trust him and that if she did, he could keep her safe.

"Don't you fucking touch her," Jeremy groaned.

That brought Bonnie's full attention to him for the first time since arriving. She had been so worried about herself that the shape he was in hadn't fully registered. She tried to rush to his side and examine her, but Kol pulled her back to him. She scowled at him.

"Jeremy, are you hurt?"

"I'll live," he croaked.

"Shut up," Damon said and punched him.

"And no, I'm not sharing," Kol smirked and it was sinister.

Bonnie closed her eyes and breathed deep. She needed to calm down or she wouldn't make it out of here.

Kol threw her into the examination room. She caught herself on the examination table. She heard Mike, Stefan and Damon swagger into the room behind her. Kol stood in the doorway, the bat on his shoulder almost appeared jaunty.

"Anyone decide to follow us in before I'm done with her and I'll kill you," Kol growled and then smiled the happy smile of a little boy. "And if you don't, I might be inclined to share afterwards."

Bonnie swallowed and she put her hand behind her back, touching her fingers to the knife tucked at the back of her jeans. She watched eyes widening when Kol locked the door behind him.

"We are going to need to be quick," Kol told the room. "I'm not certain how long my reputation and a few threats will hold them off."

"My guess, not nearly long enough," Mike said with a lazy smile and a wink at Bonnie.

"What about the doc?" Damon asked steadily moving closer.

Mike stepped between them. He was the closest and it did not escape Bonnie's notice how Kol clutched the bat hard enough his knuckles turned white.

"Move, Marcel."

Marcel? Bonnie knew without a doubt he was talking to Mike, but Marcel was not his name.

"Don't think so," Mike snorted derisively.

"As much as look at her sideways, and I'll kill you Damon. We've the time for that," Kol said.

"What do you mean time for this and time for that?" Bonnie exclaimed. "You're in prison, in the middle of a riot. We have nothing but time."

"Not if we are escaping we don't," Stefan answered with a stony-faced stare that sent a shiver down her spine.

Bonnie was shocked. This was a maximum security penitentiary, there had never been a successful escape from this prison. A handful of attempts, but none that even came close. What were they thinking?

"You can't! And I can't help you with that!" Bonnie cried a look of shock on her face.

"We can and you will. Otherwise, well who knows how long it will be before they lose patience and come looking? And as much as I fancy you, doc, I'm not about to let my one chance at freedom slip through my fingers," Kol told her. "So you are coming with us whether or not you like it because it is your best chance at survival."

Bonnie hated it, but he was right. If Kol and them left her here, there was no guarantee the prison would be back under control before the others made their way in here.

"So basically, sweetheart, shut up and come along or die," Damon informed her.

Kol glowered at him. "You only get the one warning Salvatore."

"Someone's cranky," Damon said in a condescending tone of voice and he made a crazy face.

"We are wasting time," Stefan pointed out.

Bonnie suspected it was as much to save his brother as anything else. She was also willing to bet he spent a lot of time doing that in the yard. Damon had the kind of mouth and swagger that would make the other convicts want to beat him up. It made her want to slap him at least.

"Doc, we're gonna need you to scream and make a racket, alright?" Mike asked.

Bonnie glanced at Kol, wondering what the hell they were doing. He nodded and she realized he had been coming to the infirmary with a purpose in mind. Her suspicion that he was not really a diabetic came back to mind. He was casing the place.

 **Thanks for reading! This one is a little bit inspired by Prison Break because I just love the idea of Kol and Bonnie going on the lamb together. What do you think of it so far? Should I keep writing? I can't decide if it's going to be a three-shot or a mini-fic with about five or six chapters, guess I'll just have to see how it goes. What do we think of Bonnie and Kol so far? And which inmate is the creepiest up until now? I'm fire-ismy-element97 on tumblr.**

 **Izzy**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie glanced at Kol, wondering what the hell they were doing. He nodded and she realized he had been coming to the infirmary with a purpose in mind. Her suspicion that he was not really a diabetic came back to her He had been casing the place all along.

"Fine, but Jeremy is coming with us," Bonnie replied.

Her hand was still on the knife in the back of her jeans. Kol was watching her, he knew she was nervous and armed, but she was watching Damon. She did not like the way he looked at her. It was like he was imagining her as his next victim.

"Sorry, but I can't allow that," Kol said with an expression that was not the slightest bit contrite.

"Why not?"

"Because if we go back in there to make the guard watch the peep show people are going to get suspicious."

"I'm not leaving him, they will kill him!"

"Keep your voice down, doc," Mike said.

"They'll do worse to you if you stay," Kol said evenly. "And they have been given instructions to keep the hostages alive. It'll keep the riot going on longer and if you ask me that greatly increases that knobhead's chances of survival."

His eyes had lost all the hazel. They were pure black as they stared her down.

"And I'm not leaving him. We're friends, kind of."

"Doc, I am fast running out of patience. You have two seconds to decide before I take away your choice in the matter. You're coming with us."

Bonnie stared back at Kol. She saw the resolution in his eyes and she thought about what was waiting for her outside of the door. She didn't want to go back out there and she was ashamed to admit it. But she wanted to fight them on this, how was she supposed to look herself in the mirror knowing she left Jeremy behind?

She closed her eyes and tried to think. The memory of the skinheads attacking her, their hands all over her, rancid breath on her face and the smell of sweat invaded her mind. A feeling of fear and nausea overcame her.

Finally, she nodded.

"Great, everyone's go team, can we get the hell out of this hellhole already?" Damon asked spreading his arms and making crazy eyes.

"Everyone in position," Mike ordered.

"I'm going to need you to pretend to fight me, Bon."

Bonnie gaped at Kol. "What?"

"Scream, yell at me, curse. I'll knock things over."

Kol started by knocking over the tray. Bonnie stared at him. Stefan and Damon began to move a case of medical supplies.

Kol nodded to her and she screamed. She howled like she was in pain. When she did, Stefan and Damon moved the case. Kol kept knocking things over.

The case revealed a tunnel in the middle of her infirmary.

She stared at Kol in horror. When the fuck had they built a tunnel into her infirmary?

"Time to go, love."

Kol reached out his hand to her, she took his. For the second time that day, she was counting on him to protect her. She hoped it was the right decision.

Once they were inside of the tunnel, they closed the case behind them as much as possible. Bonnie quickly realized they were standing inside of a tunnel that led to the sewers. Whoever designed this prison was an idiot. Placing one of the wings with the least security in an easily accessible location was a terrible idea, but it sure was handy right now.

The other men started to walk and Kol tugged on her hand to move, but she stayed where she was frozen. If she left now, she was really going to abandon Jeremy.

Mike waited and Kol nodded for him to go on ahead.

"We'll be there in a minute."

Mike nodded and left.

Bonnie stared up at Kol. "I can't leave him."

"I have to go. I have one chance here, Bon and I am not about to fuck it up."

"Doctor Bennet. It's Doctor Bennett."

Kol chuckled. "Doctor Bennett, you need to think about yourself right now."

"I can't. I became a doctor to help people and abandoning Jeremy isn't helping anyone."

"If you stay behind, are you helping him?" Kol replied evenly.

"This is a moral issue. How am I supposed to look myself in the mirror if I leave? But I don't expect you to understand."

Bonnie tugged her hand free of his and crossed her arms.

"Listen to me, you are a good person. Selfless to the point of stupid if I had to guess, otherwise why would a competent doctor work in a place like this? However, sometimes, there is nothing you can do except stay alive."

Bonnie sighed. "You're making sense, but it feels wrong. Even if I'm scared, maybe more than I've ever been before."

Kol cupped her face in his hand. His other hand stroked her hip and he pressed her against the wall. He touched his forehead to hers and her breathing stopped.

Why was she letting him get this close?

Before she could push him aside, she looked up into his hazel eyes. They were close enough to the hole in the wall some of the light from the infirmary trickled in. In it, she could see the hazel of Kol's eyes and the warmth that they exuded. The way he was looking at her now, it was almost soft.

"I won't leave you behind. You've no idea what they would do to you," he whispered against her lips.

Electricity coursed through her and she sighed. Without thinking, she pressed herself closer. His body was warm and hard. He was tall, much taller than her and it made her feel safe even if he was still gripping the baseball bat in his hand. The bat hung alongside her legs and it still didn't bother her. He had no intention of hurting her, she knew that. How she knew with such certainty, she couldn't say, but she did.

Kol brushed his lips against hers. It was a light touch that made her gasp and pleasure shot through her. It brought her back to reality. She turned her head to the side.

"I can't. You're an inmate."

Kol groaned. "Right, I'm a criminal."

He took a step back. Bonnie felt like an uppity piece of shit.

"I could lose my job, Kol."

Frustrated, she ran a hand through her hair. Kol was studying her with a neutral expression.

The sound of a crash and hollering broke into the heavy silence between the two of them. Then there was shouting.

"Shit! Do you see that?"

"Mikaelson is tunneling the fuck out of here!"

"With the doc."

"Get your knife out and stay behind me."

Kol pushed them further into the tunnel. He held his bat at the ready.

"We should run," Bonnie hissed.

"Sounds as if there aren't many of them. If any of them get past me, however unlikely that is stab them."

His confidence calmed her. He had taken out five skinheads in minutes.

"If you can take them, why didn't we just do that earlier?"

"Because we need to be fast."

Just then they came crashing through the tunnel. Seven men, they ran at Kol. He swung his bat, taking out the first one with a shiv in one fell blow.

After that it got messy, Bonnie couldn't keep track of the cries of pain, the bodies wrestling. All she could tell was that Kol was still standing and he still had a bat.

One of the men ran at him and he swung. While he was distracted another ran past him toward Bonnie. She backed up slowly, she held the switchblade up in front of her.

"Where are you going, doc?"

"Back the hell up!"

The man kept advancing. Now that he was closer, Bonnie recognized him, Jones. He was in for murdering twenty-seven people. Serial killers were some of her least favorite inmates. Second only to the Arian skinheads.

He clutched something in his hand and Bonnie saw it was a shiv made out of a toothbrush.

"Come here, doc. I'm not gonna hurt you and I'm better in the sack than Mikaelson. You know these gangsters, all swagger no delivery."

Oh hell no, Bonnie thought.

He lunged and she jumped to the side. She slashed after him with her knife. He cried out and fell, but he was back on his feet in seconds. He grabbed for her and she kicked, knocking the toothbrush out of his hand.

What happened next wasn't clear, but the next thing she knew she was slammed against the wall. She could barely breathe and the knife was gone. Stars danced in front of her eyes. She must have hit her head at some point, when had that happened?

Jones kept her pinned to the wall. He leaned in and she could smell his rancid breath. He licked her cheek and she screamed. He laughed and more of his awful breath hit her in the face. She groaned. She kneed him in the groin. Jones fell forward, grunting in pain. Using the last of her strength, she tossed herself at him.

He fell back and when she hit the ground, Bonnie scrambled for her switchblade. She felt something cold in her hands and grabbed the steel. As fast as she could, got to her feet.

"Bonnie, bloody run!" Kol shouted.

One of the men swung and hit him in the face. Kol punched him back and kicked him in the face when he landed on the ground.

That was all Bonnie saw because next thing she knew Jones ran at her and slammed her back against the wall. Pinned there once more, Bonnie felt panic fill her.

"Kol!"

Kol looked over and that was all it took for the others to knock him to the ground.

"Be there in a minute."

Jones pressed himself against her. His hands were at his shoulders. Bonnie tried to kick him, but he sidestepped it and slammed her head against the wall. Black spots danced in front of her eyes this time.

He shoved his whole arm across her chest and his other hand tore open her doctor's coat. For a serial killer, he wasn't very attentive. Otherwise, he might have noticed the switchblade she had in her fist, but he had not noticed it since he walked into this tunnel. He hadn't even noticed it when she cut him with it. Maybe he was high? Bonnie knew drugs were all too easy to come by in prison.

"Hey dick, let go of me," Bonnie hissed through clenched teeth.

She needed to keep him distracted. Her head was still spinning and she needed his eyes to be on hers or he might notice the knife. If he got that, she was dead or worse. The things she had seen done to people with blades…

Jones grunted. He tore open the button of her jeans or was trying to. They were thick and solid, not exactly the sort of pants that crumbled easily. Frustrated, Jones slammed his hand against the wall near her head.

That was when she struck. Without thinking, she stabbed him in the side. The knife sliced into him like he was butter. It turned her stomach, but he wrapped his hands around her neck. It didn't seem to slow him down at all. Judging by the wild look in his eyes, she had only made him angry.

"I'm going to enjoy fucking your pretty little brains out," he hissed.

Bonnie pulled the knife out and stabbed him again.

Furious, Jones slammed her head against the wall again, his hands still wrapped around her neck. She started to black out from the lack of oxygen and the several times she had hit her head.

In the next instant, she could breathe again. She slid down onto the ground.

Kol stood over Jones with his baseball bat at the ready.

"Did I or did I not call dibs on the hot doc?" Kol demanded.

He kicked Jones in the stomach. He curled into a fetal position and groan in pain.

"I'm not a thing," Bonnie rasped.

"I know, but I think I'm losing control on this place. You alright, love?"

"Been better." Then she looked at Jones. "I killed him. I took an oath and I killed someone on purpose."

She wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled them to her chest. She put her head on her knees.

"Bon," Kol kneeled in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder. "It was self-defense."

"Shit, how did my day get this fucked up? He isn't dead yet, but I know where I stabbed him. There's no saving him, too much damage to the internal organs."

Kol smashed his head in with the baseball. "Problem solved. I'm the killer now."

"Oh my God," Bonnie whispered.

Kol pulled her to her feet. He held her in his arms. "You can't fall apart on me now, Bon. Just wait until we get out of here, alright?"

"Leave me."

"Are you hurt?"

"Just my head and I don't think it's serious."

"Good, we have to go."

Bonnie could feel the hard muscles of his body against her. He was warm and strong. He was a lot taller than her too. She felt small and dizzy. Without conscious thought she let herself sink into his warmth.

Gently, he stroked her cheekbone with the back of his hand. She sighed. And she thought maybe she imagined it, but she could have sworn she felt his lips on her forehead. After all, she probably had a concussion.

Kol started walking and he helped her along. That reminded her, she was actually following him somewhere. Trusting him, when she probably shouldn't.

"What happens when we reach the exit?"

"Bon, as soon as possible, we go our separate ways. Unless I can tempt you into travelling with me? I did promise you a dinner date after all."

"Spare me."

At least, Kol didn't seem to have any plans to add kidnapping to his rap sheet.

She wasn't sure how much longer she kept walking with Kol like that. The tunnel was dark and her heart was pounding so loudly they drowned out any other noise. She felt like she was walking in a fog. She had killed someone, just because Kol beat her to it didn't mean he had done the deed. Jones would have died anyway unless they got him to an emergency room. She had punctured the spleen.

Bonnie knew this because she had been offered a top position as the head surgeon at one of the best hospitals in the country. The hospital board had practically thrown sacks of money at her and she had turned it down because she wanted to make a difference. Because she hadn't gone to medical school and worked her ass off only to help herself. She had gone to help the sort of people, who couldn't help themselves.

Look at her now. Covered in dirt, exhausted and probably suffering from shock. The only thing keeping her standing at the moment was Kol's arm around her waist. Otherwise, she might fall over. She felt like a hypocrite. She had abandoned a fellow coworker and killed someone all in one day.

Do no harm, she had done enough harm in the past hour to last her a lifetime.

But then what good would falling apart do? All she had to do was make it out of this tunnel in one piece and she could go home. Curl up under her blanket and fall asleep to the TV with a glass of wine in her hand. Maybe she would call Caroline or Matt to come over.

Bonnie straightened up and pulled away from Kol. He chuckled and threw his baseball bat over his shoulder. Kol whistled a tune that felt too cheery for the atmosphere in the tunnel.

"Where did you get that?"

"Thierry smuggled it in for me."

"Thierry works for you too?" she snorted. "Of course, he does because apparently everyone does."

"You don't," Kol replied casually. "The warden doesn't either. I'm rather under the impression he carries a grudge toward me. Neither does your paramour Jeremy."

"What did you call Jeremy?" Bonnie said eyeing him sharply.

How did he know about her and Jeremy? That was a thing of the past.

"We're here."

Kol grabbed her elbow. Bonnie hit his arm and when he nodded, she followed his gaze. She saw it then. A hole in the tunnel. It led straight down. It looked like someone had blown a hole in the floor that led to the old sewer level that ran underneath the prison. This must be one of the old lines. The sewer pipes were rebuilt every few decades and the old unused ones were still there drying up and creating a maze.

"Oh my God, is there anything you didn't destroy to assist in your escape plan?"

"Not really," Kol looked unperturbed. "Hey Marcel!"

"Kol, my man, what's the holdup?" Marcel called back.

Bonnie stared down the hole and saw what could be the outline of a man. It was hard to say for certain the darkness though. The tunnel was almost pitch black and she wanted to know why none of them had thought to bring flashlights with them.

"I'm going to lower the lovely doctor in a moment, you ready to catch her?"

"I am," Mike confirmed.

"I'll catch you, doc," Damon said in smarmy tones.

Bonnie froze. She looked at Kol and shook her head.

"You touch her and I'll kill you," Kol replied.

"Whatever," Damon grumbled.

Kol reached out and put his hands on either of her arms. Bonnie gripped his forearms.

"You won't fall, at least not far. Promise," Kol said flashing a wicked smile.

"At this point, I don't care. How much worse can today get?"

"Come on, doc you're gonna jinx us!" Mike called out.

Bonnie laughed in a breathy nervous way.

"He's right, you know," Kol said.

"Let's just get this over with."

Kol backed her up against the edge and then he lowered her. A surprised squeak escaped her before she firmly closed her mouth, she didn't want to appear weak. She hung in the empty air dangling, her fingers dug into Kol's hands. Even though she felt like she was hanging on for dear life, Kol's grip on her was barely noticeable, he must be strong.

Something grabbed her legs and pulled her further down. Kol was slowly lowering her into Mike's arms. Step by step until he was just barely holding her hands. Bonnie stared at up into his eyes because she didn't dare look down. She was afraid of heights and if she looked away from Kol even for a second, she might freeze again. There was only so much one person could take in a day and Bonnie had hit her limit when the skinheads jumped her.

She fell down lower and Mike caught her. She fell against him and felt his hard muscles as he put her down on the ground. Automatically, her hands went to his shoulders to steady herself. Even in the dark, she could see the heated way he watched her and she blushed. It might not have affected her, but Mike was one of the only men in the prison that had never been inappropriate with her. It showed class and unlike Kol, he didn't hound her for a date every time he saw her. He never catcalled at her from the yard, all the other men did except Kol and Stefan. Stefan never said much, he always stared at her with that stony faced expression.

Bonnie stepped away from Mike. "Thanks."

Kol jumped down and landed lightly on his feet. He flashed another smile.

"Mob bosses have special training?" Bonnie quipped.

"Only the competent ones," Kol replied with a chuckle.

"Uh-huh, I do find criminals so impressive," Bonnie stated drily.

"Well some of us are more so than others," Damon said with a wink that made her skin crawl.

"Enough, let's get out of here. Elijah is waiting."

Kol started walking and the rest of them followed. Bonnie stayed close to him because Damon tried to sidle up next to her. Mike pulled him away and shook his head.

"Man, you got a death wish or something?"

"I'm just long overdue for a physical," Damon said and Bonnie could feel his eyes burning holes into the back of her neck.

Kol put his arm around her shoulders and glowered back at Damon. The look Damon sent him in return was pure fury. The whole exchange sent a shiver down her back. She was certain Kol wouldn't let Damon hurt her, but if it came down to a fight it would be Mike and Kol versus the Salvatore brothers. She wasn't certain, who would come out the winner or if Kol didn't want the same thing as the others.

Sometimes, it seemed like it, but he acted like they were on a date. She wasn't sure if that meant she was safe with him or if he was just playing another equally dangerous game. She hoped she was long gone before she found out. She put her hand on the switchblade in her pocket. The touch of cold steel reassured her, she could take care of herself.

When she was sure Damon wasn't looking, she stepped out from under his arm. She saw him shoot her a rueful smile.

"We're here," Kol announced.

Bonnie stopped and saw there was a ladder that led up to a sewage drain. There were vents and tanks everywhere in the area.

"Everyone, remember the plan. Games faces on," Stefan said.

Stefan strolled over to one of the tanks and tossed out bundles of clothes. Damon, Kol and Mike all caught some.

"Thierry is waiting above to get us out of here. We're a news crew," Kol said. "In case anyone forgot," he added with a sly smile and a wink at Bonnie. "And the good doc here is our reporter."

"No, I'm not. Look you guys can make a break for it, I won't stand in your way and I'll go to the police."

"No, can do, doc," Mike replied in breezy tones. "You go to the cops and they're going to want to know how you got out. Then this whole riot is for nothing because they will start looking for us straight away."

"This was meant to give us a few days head start," Kol said.

Bonnie looked at him. "No, you said I could go."

"I said as soon as possible we will go our separate ways and you can as soon as we have a head start."

"No, I am not coming with you."

Bonnie whipped out the switchblade and pointed it at them. She backed herself against the wall. She didn't want any of them to be able to jump her from behind.

"Sweetheart, don't make me disarm you," Kol said taking a step forward.

He held his hands up where she could see them and he had put down the baseball bat. She didn't like that it spelled threatening. Like he was so tough he didn't even need a weapon to take her on.

"You promised. I won't say anything to anyone, I swear. I just want to go home."

"Bon, please just wait until the riot is over."

"For fuck's sake," Damon exclaimed.

Bonnie saw him run at her like something out of a dream. Just as she aimed the knife at him, he tackled her to the ground. She hit the ground with a thud and cried out in pain. Damon wrestled his hands around her wrists and pinned her to the ground. Bonnie headbutted him and he ducked.

A bat swung and hit Damon in the head. Blood splattered across his face and onto Bonnie's. she screamed as Damon fell to the side and landed on the cement floor.

Bonnie scrambled to her feet and Kol put his arms around her. He pulled her to a standing position and held her against him. His fingers stroked her face and she tried to move away, but her legs felt weak. Her knees buckled and she realized the only thing keeping her upright was Kol's arms around her waist.

"Are you hurt?"

"Nothing serious."

Bonnie swatted his hand away from her cheek.

"Stefan, can you give me one good reason I shouldn't kill Damon this instant?" Kol growled.

"No, my brother is out of control, but if you give him one more chance, I'll keep him in line."

"Fantastic. If he even looks at Bonnie sideways, I'll finish the job."

"Agreed," Stefan nodded.

"Can I go home now?" Bonnie whispered.

"Not yet. Sorry, love. This isn't how I normally court a woman," Kol whispered in her ear. "Just trust me a little longer."

Bonnie decided she had enough, she lashed out with her blade. Only it was gone and all she did was hit Kol in the stomach.

"I don't think she likes this plan," Mike chuckled. "Too bad, baby girl. You're stuck with us bad guys for now."

Bonnie closed her eyes and tried to breathe to the panic that was threatening to take her over.

 **Thank you so much to everyone that read and reviewed this fic! It really does mean the world to me to know people are reading and enjoying it! Let me know what you thought of this chapter. What about the latest development? Bonnie is being kidnapped, what do we think? What do you think about Damon being a total psycho? I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr.**

 **Izzy**

 **To the guest reviewer that wanted to know if it is Prison Break inspired – it is! I love the riot episodes in the first season. It got me thinking how that plot is perfect for Kennett and here it is!**

 **To the guest reviewer that wants me to make it into a full-length fic, I don't think I am going to do that, but I am thrilled you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait! I haven't had much time to work on this between chaos and one kiss. This is dedicated to the guest reviewer that left a review like not even five minutes ago asking for an update. Hope you like it!**

Bonnie shoved Kol away from her.

"Fine, I'm stuck with you, but you can keep your hands off me."

"Very well."

Kol held his hands up and flashed a cheeky smile. One that might have made her heart skip a beat before. In the past, she had seen a criminal, a charming one that might not actually be so bad. Now all she saw was a criminal.

"And you have to swear you will let me live once all of this is over."

Kol studied her for a moment. He chuckled, but there was something off about it.

"What does the word of a common criminal mean to you? Not much I'd wager."

Stefan and Mike exchanged looks.

"Look, I know you're a psychotic criminal, but so far you've been as good as your word. You've kept me alive and you haven't hurt me or let anyone else hurt. So I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Of course you have my word," Kol replied evenly. "Your clothes are back there."

Bonnie hurried behind the tank. There was a bundle of clothes inside of a plastic bag along with a microphone. They had really thought this out when they first planned it because the outfit was convincing if she was going to pass as a reporter.

Trying to be fast and stay behind the shelter of the tank, she changed. The outfit was a black pencil skirt with a navy silk blouse and a matching blazer. The shoes were a pair of black Jimmy Choo's pump. That made Bonnie raise brows. Kol's people had bought designer shoes just to help break him out?

When she was finally free and had access to the internet, she was going to look up how much money was in organized crime.

Hesitantly, Bonnie stepped out just in time to see Kol put his shirt on. His back was turned to her and she could see the broad muscles of his shoulders. They rippled as he pulled the shirt over his head and she had to swallow because her mouth was dry.

Damon groaned and stirred. Bonnie looked over and saw he was regaining consciousness.

"I don't suppose you would have look at him for me, doc?" Stefan asked.

His expression was grave, almost bored.

"No, not unless he is restrained."

"Just get him on his feet, Ripper. We will deal with injuries once we are away from the prison."

"I agree with the bossman," Mike said. "I'll go first. Ripper you take your brother. Kol you and the doc should come right after me."

Bonnie might be getting too paranoid hanging out with criminals, but she thought maybe there was a reason for that lineup. If something went wrong they were fine leaving Stefan and Damon behind. It also made her wonder if any of them knew the escape route except for Kol.

Probably not.

It wasn't information she would share if she was a criminal mastermind. The plan and the money would be Kol's guarantee that they wouldn't leave without him.

Mike went up the ladder and outside. Kol gestured ofr her to go ahead of them. Bonnie climbed the ladder and when she reached the top and she sunlight, a hand rached out to help her. She took Mike's hand and let him pull her out.

"Thanks," she muttered.

Kol popped out and flashed a smile.

"Isn't this lovely?" he asked with a dark stare at their intertwined hands.

Bonnie let her hand drop from Mike's. Stefan came out then with Damon practically crawling behind him.

She scanned the area to see if anyone had noticed them, but it didn't look like it. The sewer drain they had come up out of was at the back of the parking lot. There were police and a news reporters toward the front of the parking lot. That was where the main gate to the prison was and by the looks of it, everyone's attention was on the prison.

"That was fast," Bonnie remarked to no one in particular.

"They were meant to take the guards hostages and alert the police as well as the media," Kol replied.

Bonnie started toward them and Stefan grabbed her elbow. Without effort, he pulled her back to him.

"Nice try, doc."

"I could scream."

"You could, but I don't like your odds of surviving long enough for help to reach you," Damon growled.

Bonnie's eyes widened. She looked at Kol, furious.

"No one touches the doc, but we have connections. Ones that can get to her friends and family. Bonnie's smart, she knows better than to kick up a fuss."

"Let me go," Bonnie said for what sounded like the hundredth time. "I won't tell anyone anything."

"It'll be too suspicious."

Kol grabbed her arm and guided her toward a nearby parked van. The door to the back swung open. The nurse, Katie smiled and waved at them. Bonnie saw Thierry in the driver's seat.

Kol helped her in.

"Serioously, you couldn't have warned me to stay home today?" Bonnie hissed at Katie.

"Sorry, boss' orders," she shrugged.

Bonnie sat down in the back of the van. She pulled her arm out of Kol's grip and glared at him.

"I'm sorry, but if we get caught I'll spend the rest of my days behind bars."

"Maybe that's what you deserve. You're a mob boss."

"We aren't technically the mob, but I take your meaning."

"Kol," Bonnie growled.

Thierry started the van and they drove away.

"Perhaps, it is what I deserve and perhaps not. Either way, I am not going to remain locked up. My family and I have a business to run. One that I am eager to get back to and you can rest assured you will be well compensated for your time with us."

"You don't know me very well so I'm going to explain something to you, I don't care about money."

"You want to leave? let me ask you one thing, did I keep my word?"  
"Yes," Bonnie admitted reluctantly.

"I got you out of there and I protected you when I could have left you behind. Look at all of the delays we suffered as a result."

"That riot was because of you. You don't get to play the good guy just because you saved me from your actions."

"Perhaps not, but I kept my word and now I am asking you as a favor to me, if you won't come with us of your own free will, we will take away your choice. Just until it is public knowledge we have escaped."

"Just because I found a way out doesn't mean I will tell them you heped me find it."

"No however, eventually once our escape is uncovered you will be implicated in covering it up if you do not reveal it immediately."

Bonnie hesitated now, she hadn't thought of that. Still, she raised her chin and said, "So? If I come with you I still look guilty."

"not if you tell the police we held you hostage, doc," Mike said with a sincere look.

Bonnie looked at Kol. "You're sure it's a solid plan?"

"Yes, and you can trust me. I've been evading the law my whole life."

"even successfully until this year," Damon chimed in with a cheery grin.

"Yes, because you and I were incarcerated because of our stellar success," Stefan said. "Oh, wait it was because you were drunk and careless."

"As usual," Mike said with disgust.

"And you'll keep Damon away from me?" Bonnie asked. "And you have to promise this sin't some elaborate scheme to get into my pants?"

"Yes and no, but I won't be held accountable if you fall for me along the way, sweetheart."

"I wouldn't hold my breath, but fine. It's not like I have a choice anyway."

"thank you," he whispered in her ear. "that's not a phrase I use often."

XXX

Kol studied Bonnie as they drove through town. He had no problem forcing her along, but he had no desire to push her further away. He was trying to seduce her in a matter of days, which would be easier if she did not feel kidnapped. And he was not ready to let Bonnie go, he thought perhaps he had developed some true feelings for her.

Even now, when her hair and makeup was a mess, she was beautiful. Her body language was suspicious and she did not look happy, but she was still beautiful enough to take his breath away. However, his fascination with Bonnie was more than skindeep. She was kind. Even to inmates that had done unspeakable things, she was respectful and tried her best to help them, even those that did not want her help.

He tried to check the injury on the back of her head, but she slapped his hands away.

"Just trying to help," he said moving away from her.

"I didn't ask for your help."

Marcel chuckled and Katie didn't even bother to hide her reaction, she laughed loud and clear.

"Oh, Bon nothing scares you. That's what I love most about you," Katie said with a bright smile.

Bonnie crossed her arms in a protective gesture. "We are not good."

"Look, I'm sorry about how things went down, but I knew Kol would get you out in one piece."

"It's not like you would have believed us if we warned you," Thierry added.

Bonnie muttered something under her breath before exclaiming, "Fine! Let's all get along and ignore the fact that I have good cause to be angry and distrustful."

"No, you definitely have good cause," Marcel told her and winked. "We just don't see the purpose in staying angry when it won't do you any good."

"Thanks," Bonnie muttered.

Thierry pulled into an underground parking lot. They had chosen it because it didn't have cameras. Time to split up and meet back up at the motel outside of the city.

Kol grabbed Bonnie's arm. "You're coming with me."

"Then let go," she growled.

She pulled her arm out of his and glared at him.

"Marcel you go with Damon. Stefan, you ride with Thierry and Katie."

Bonnie ignored his orders and got out of the car. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot waiting for Kol to follow. He was still barking orders at the others and she seriously considered making a break for it. She had never been kidnapped before, but she felt confident they were not good at it.

Finally, Kol climbed out of the car. He raised his eyebrows. "I would have thought you were halfway gone by now, sweetheart."

Bonnie snorted and rolled her eyes. She had another plan.

The car Kol led her to was an SUV with tinted windows. She got in the passengers side and ignored him when he tried to talk to her.

"Bonnie my sweet, I am sorry."

"Doesn't matter. It changes nothing."

"You're right," Kol said after a long pause. "Are you injured?"

"Not a lot. You look like you're in worse shape."

Bonnie didn't care that the reason Kol was in worse shape was because he had spent most of the day protecting her. He kidnapped hre and all because she had been stupid enough to trust him.

"I'll live."

Kol turned on the radio. He fliked through the stations until he came upon a newstation. The man on the radio sounded serious and if Bonnie had to guess, maybe even a little stressed.

"We're back here at Station 1 with the latest on the prison riot taking place right here in Chicago. The police have little to no new information in the past hour. But they have confirmation that all of the guards are accounted for and alive. They are being kept as hostages in an unknown part of the penitentiary."

Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief. Jeremy and the other people she worked with were still alive.

"Further, there is no news on the Warden, but it is believed he is sealed off in the administrative wing. According to law enforcement, he would not be able to escape from there, but the inmates can't reach him there either."

"You're lucky, no one's dead yet," Bonnie stated dryly.

Kol looked over in surprise. "The only casualty I am concerned with is you."

A shudder ran down her spine. "Is that a threat?"

"No, when I threaten people I rarely use ambiguous language."

"Is that supposed to be comforting? Because I still hate you."

"No one is going to hurt you, doc."

"You keep saying that, but I'm still a hostage."

Kol sighed. He didn't say anything else until they arrived in the next garage. They got out and traded cars again. Bonnie didn't need to ask to know why, it would make it harder for the police to track them.

This time they drove for a lot longer. This car had tinted windwos too. Bonnie was frustrated and disheartened to see the level of planning and caution that went into this escape. Even if the police did find them on surveillance it would be difficult if not impossible to determine their identities.

Finally, Kol parked the car outside of a motel. He went into to one of the rooms using a key Thierry gave them. When Bonnie stayed in the parking lot, Mike gave her a sympathetic look.

"Come on, doc. Let's get you patched up."

"Whatever you say, Mike."

He flashed an easy smile. "It's Marcel. I used a fake ID when I went into the system. Too many of Kol's associates in one place, well it might lead to more scrutiny than we want."

"Right."

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she followed him into the same room Kol had gone into. Thierry and Katie got out a medical kit. Katie tried to patch up Kol, but he waved her aside. Instead, she sat down to help Damon.

"Get out of here," Kol ordered.

He lit a cigarette and glowered at the group. Thierry, Katie, Damon and Marcel left. Stefan hovered.

"Yes?" Kol growled.

"I think someone should look at the doc's head injuries," Stefan replied without expression.

Kol nodded his consent. Bonnie stared at him, horrified.

"He knows what he is doing," Kol said.

"I'm not my brother, doctor Bennett."

Bonnei studied him for a moment. She was about to refuse again, but her head did ache. She had been slammed against a stone wall more than once today, someone probably should check for a concussion. She could do it herself, but it would be tricky to do herself and Katie was gone.

Finally, she nodded in agreement.

Stefan sat down behind her. She felt his fingers rooting through her hair. He made a few strange noises before coming to sit in front of her.

"It doesn't look too bad, just a few bumps."

"Concussion?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan pulled out a medicine kit from underneath the bed. They were really were too organized. The more she saw, the worse she felt being caught up in Kol Mikaelson's escape.

With a flashlight he checked her eyes and asked her a few basic questions, all of which she answered.

"You seem fine. To be safe, maybe don't fall asleep for a few hours."

"Thanks."

"Any other injuries?"

"Just some bruises."

Stefan took out an icepack and passed it to her. She pressed it against the back of her head and sighed in content. He gave her a couple of painkillers and some water, which she gratefully accepted.

"Your turn," Stefan said to Kol.

"No, you can leave too."

Bonnie watched Stefan go and fear built up inside of her. She had never been alone like this with Kol. There were no interruptions in sight and he was studying her. She could feel his eyes on the back of her neck.

"How long are we stuck here?"

"Just long enough to get patched up and do some quick makeovers."

"Right, because you're all fugitives from the law," Bonnie replied in saccharine tones.

"Join the club."

Kol pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his coat pocket and lit one. He offered one to Bonnie and she declined.

"I'm a doctor, I don't smoke and I am not a fugitive."

"Right, you are," Kol chuckled and exhaled.

Bonnie glared at him and delibaretely waved at the smoke in front of her face. Mostly because he looked ridiculously hot smoking, but at least he really didn't seem interested in attacking her just because they were finally alone.

After what happened between them in the tunnel, she had been worried he would be pushing for more the second they were alone. But Kol seemed content to smoke and stare at her. Clearly, he was smart enough to read the vibe, which meant he knew she was angry with him.

"Seriously?"

"Cut me some slack would you, love?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Then her eyes landed on the bruise on his cheek.

"Are you hurt? You have kidnapped a doctor, you might as well let me examine you."

"If you want to put your hands on me, all you have to do is say so," he winked at her.

"Be serious," she deadpanned.

"I am however, I'm all yours, Bonnie my sweet."

Ignoring his flirtation, Bonnie sorted through the medical kit Stefan had taken out. It contained everything she needed to patch up Kol. She took out a cotton swab and filled it with rubbing alcohol. She kneeled in front of Kol, who was for some reason sitting on the floor with his back against the bed.

Not bothering to be gentle, she swiped at the cuts and bruises on his faces. He didn't as much as wince. Instead, all he did was watch her with his dark eyes. He took another sip of his drink.

"It's a ittle early to drink, don't you think?"

"No, I haven't had a decent glass of scotch in months. Fancy a drink?"

"No, I'm not an alcohol."

Bonnie grabbed his chin in her hand. She turned his face to both sides and examined his jaw with her fingers. Nothing seemed out of place, which was a relief because he had a big purple bruise forming along his jawline. Lucky for him, it was not serious. It swell up and hurt for a few weeks, but it was not life threatening.

She took out an icepack and smacked it on his face. He flashed a smile and placed a big, warm hand over hers.

"Easy there, love. I am injured after all."

"All of this is your fault, you know that, right?"

"Doesn't make my injuries any less real."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Where else are you hurt?"

"My ribs."

Kol used his free hand to pull up his shirt. Ordinarily, she would have drooled at the sight o fhis six pack and lean build. But not now. A large blue bruise marred his ribcage. She touched it gently with her fingers.

"Nothing feels out of place. Does it hurt to breathe?" she asked in a clinical tone of voice.

"I have to say, you aren't playing doctor quite how I imagined you would."

There was heat in Kol's voice. It made her blush and insides twist. He might be a scumbag, but he did have an amazing voice, smooth and deep. His accent alone was enough to make her stomach do flips. His free hand went to her cheek. He cupped her face lovingly and his thumb stroked her cheekbone.

"Don't," she whispered. "Just don't."

She turned her head aside. Kol dropped his hand.

"When I said I fancied you, I emant it."

XXX

When Bonnie met his eyes her green eyes were filled with vulnerability, but also determination.

"If you weren't you, maybe things would have been different. But you're a criminal, you have killed people and the prison riot toda was all you."

Kol flopped back against the bed. He was aware he was being dramatic, but he was unable to stop himself.

"My bloody family business, sometimes it's the bane of my existence."

"So do something else."

Bonnie's hands were still on his ribs. Her light touch was doing maddening things to insides. He had to close his eyes and truly focus on controlling himself. Perhaps it would have been easier if he had had some relief since he met her, but there had been none. Thogh, with the way he felt about Bonnie there was a strong possibility a distraction wouldn't have made a difference.

"not that easy," he said through grit teeth. Then he said something he would probably regret later. "However, if I could I would do it for you."

He snuck a peak at Bonnie. She had her hed turned to the side. She was chewing on her bottom lip and she looked like she was wrestling with something.

"Just stop, okay? Stop trying to seduce me because I can't do this with you. I've been through the wringer before with boyfriends and I have just had the worst day of my life, and I can't take naythng else."

The hard expression on her face had changed. She looked unhappy and her lower lip trembled. Her whole body shook and she looked like she was breaking. The things she had otld him just now, they pained him. He neer wanted Bonnie to have cause to look like this and he certainly never wanted to be the cause of it. Yet here they were. She had just had the worst day of her life and it was all because of him.

Without thinking, Kol pulled her to his chest. She sounded as if she was crying and she didn't resist. Instead, she leaned against his chest, her face buried in his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stroked her back.

"Hush now, sweetheart," he whispered. He brushed his lips across the top if her head. "You're safe here. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

She hit his chest. "This is all your fault and now I'm – I'm breaking down in front of you!"

"Hush, my sweet. I've got you."

XXX

Bonnie filled with fear and sadness. She couldn't believe she was crying in front o fKOl Mikaelson of all people. Wha twas more unbelievable was that he was comforting her. It was the second time today, she had broken down and he took care of her. That intimacy, what it implied, it terrified her.

"Oh God, I'm going to die, aren't I?"

Kol chuckled. "Don't be silly, my sweet. I would never hurt you. I wish there was some way I could prove it to you. Tell me what I can do."

"Take me home," Bonnie said speaking between sobs.

"Ecept that," he stroked her back and his voice was weirdly soothing given that this was all his fault. "You must be exhausted sweetheart."

His fingers stroked the tears away from underneath her eyes. Bonnie was starting to feel more like herself again and she sat up. She moved away from him and wiped away the tears using the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

"I'm fine. I – just forget it, alright?"

Kol was watching her with a soft expression. "If hat's what you want. I'll have Thierry or katie get you some coffee."

"Right, I can't sleep," Bonnie sighed. "I've been at work since 4 am and it's now," she checked the time on her watch. "Four in the afternoon."

"You're tired. That's all. Once you get some rest, you'll feel better."

"I wouldn't count on it," she stated dryly.

XXX

As it turned out, Bonnie didn't need to worry about falling asleep. It wasn't long after she treated Kol that Katie returned. She knocked tentatively on the door before coming inside carrying a large duffel bag.

"Already?" Kol asked raising eyebrow.

That made Bonnie raise an eyebrow. When had his mood changed? Then on second thought, things were looking up for him no matter what. He was not seriously injured and he was not in prison so it was a definitive improvement upon his life from yesterday.

"Disguises take time Kol or would you prefer that our exit from the city is as conspicuous as we can make it?" KKatie asked batting her lashes innocent at him.

Kol laughed and had a swig of his drink.

"Disguises?" Bonnie questioned.

Both sets of eyes turned to her. "Disguises," the said in unison.

Bonnie groaned. "This is getting worse by the second. First I almost get gang raped, twice, then kidnapped and now you want to let Kate disguise me?"

Katie rolled her eyes and Kol chuckled.

As it turned out, Katie started with Kol. Not that Bonnie could blame her. With the mood Bonnie was in, she was sure Kol was an easier target.

Bonnie watched disinterestedly as Katie cut kol's hair. His long hair that hung down his forehead was cut to a shorter, more stylish look. She hated to admit it, but it did suit him. Then Katie insisted he shave the day old stubble.

"I think we should color your hair as well," Katie said when he returned clean-shaven. "You're still too recognizable."

"Yes, and it would be bad if the criminal was in prison," Bonnie asdi with a saccharine smile and a tone of oice that was sweet.

Kol shot her an exasperated look. "I can you're scared out of yoru wits. What a truly harrowing ordeal this must be for you."

Bonie shot him an evil stare in return. "You're hilarious. What are you the funny mob boss?"

"I'm not a mob boss, exactly," he tilted his head ot the sid and gaave her a pensive look. "It's organized crime. Though I supposed to the layman it's the same."

"You know I always dramed of being an afficianado of the criminal underworld."

Katie laughed. Seeing Kol's displeased look, she covered her mouth with her hand.

"What do you propose to do about my apperance," Kol said looking as if he were caught between the desire to laugh and growl.

"I am so glad you asked. I'm thinking we dye your hair a few shades darker."

Kol growled. "Haiir dye?"

"It'll change your appearance drastically."

"You could go bleach blonde," Bonnie suggested.

Kol growled in her direction. "That is not funny, my ever charming doctor."

"It is to me," Bonnie replied a smile.

"Wow, you two need to get a room," Katie said with an eye roll.

Then she proceeded to boss Kol into a chair. Bonie was starting to get seriously bored with all of this by the time they were done.

Kol's hair had been darkeend to a shade that was nearly black. It made his eyes more intense and his skin paler. With his stubble gone, Bonnie had to admit it did make him look different. Older and more dangerous.

Where had before looked like an unruly, early-twenties something hottie, he now looked the part of mob boss or head of the criminal udnerwrold. Whatever the right term was.

Once that was done, Katie turned to her with a friendly smile. "Your turn,doc. And believe me, I have been looking forward to giving you a makeover. Youre so pretty and all you do is hide it."

Bonie swallowed nervously. "You're aa nurse, I'm not sure you're wualified –"

"I'm also ahair dresser and makeup artist. Trust me, youre in good hands."

That did not alleviate her fears.

Katie put a wig on her when Bonnie refused to let her cut or dye anything. Bonnei suspected Katie would have wrestled her to the ground to let her do the makeover, but Kol intervened. He told Katie to find another solution since Bonnie did not consent to the maakeover.

The wig she chose was a short pixie cut. It had long bangs. The color was black with a few blonde streaaks interspersed. Bonnie had to admit once it was on, it wasn't aas bad she had feared. The short hair framed her face aand brought out her high cheekbones and big eyes. Until this moment, Bonnie hadn't realized she had big eyes. They were pretty, she had to admit to herself. To kaite, she just made an indistinct noise at the back of her throat.

Then Katie went to work on her face. She did up her whole face with contouring and put heavy gold and brown eyeshadow on her eyelids. A look, which she completed with false eyelashes. Naturally, she applied the red lipstick in a way that mad eher full lips look fuller. Her nose was different too, Bonnie noticed turning her face side to side.

The overall effect was transformative. She looked pretty and elegant, but a lot more overdone than Bonnie ever would have walked around of her own free will. This looked like something one of her friends would wear. Bonnie on the other hand, never liked anything that made her noticeable.

This was that and more.

"I look like I am ready to go clubbing," Bonnie said with a glower at Katie.  
"Exactly. And I did some tweaks to the rest of your face so you won't be picked up by facial recognition software."

"Perffect. No hope of being found and rescued then."

That was the precise moment, Bonnie decided to rescue herself. Earlier, she must have been in shock because saving herself hadn't even occurred to her. But now? Now, it was afully-formed thought and a half-baked plan. Once she knew where they were going to hole up a little more permanently, she would make a break for it.

Not now thugh, at the moment Kol was still too on the alert as was everyone else. Theyh were still keyed up from the escape. People running on adrenaline and fear were dangerous. So Bonnie would wait and make a break for it the second they lowered their guard.

Kol looked up from the phone he was surfing on. Katie had given it to him and he hadn't looked up from it since she did. He must be getting caught up on a lot of business. There was probably a lot he needed to get caught up on. She knew a lot of prisoners had cell phones, but the time they managed to sneak on them must be minimal.

When Kol finally looked at her, his eyes sauntered lazily over her. "You look lovely."

"Shut up."

Kol raised aan eyebrow in surprise. Katie on the other hand, burst out laughing.

"I really do like you, doc. Now come on, you should get changed and then we will go."

"Great, I'm so excited," there was no mistaking the sarcasm.

All the same, Bonnie let her hand her a bundle of clothes. She changed in the bathroom with the door partially open. To her surprise the outift was a simple day dress and a pair of white Toms.

Kol winked at her aand she glowered.

Yup, being kidnapped was a lot of fun.

They went next door to the other room. Stefan, Damon, Marcel and Thierry were all lounging. Well, Thierry and Marcle were looked as if they were busy as they went over a map of the city on a laptop. Damon was lounging with a drink in his hand and Stefan was simply staring out of the window.

When Kol saw, he grabbed Stefan by the shoulder and pulled him away.

"What part of stay out of the window, don't you understand, you cretin?" Kol hissed.

"I thought I saw Katerhine," Stefaan said. "I thought –"

"Don't be stupid," Marcel said. "Katherine is with Elijah, which is nowhere near here."

"In case you were wondering," Thierry said.

"And shouldn't you be more worried about where Rebekah is?" Kol asked his eyes black with irritation.

"She's waiting at the rendevouz. You know, Bekah she always sticks to the plan."

"Unlike your idiot brother," Kol said eyeing Damon in a distasteful way.

Damon didn't say anything. He just polished of his drink. He glowered at Kol through narrow eyes, his jaw ticking irritably. Something about his expression filled Bonnie with an enemous sense of dread.

 **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, guys! I love it it totally motivates me to keep writing. What did you think of this chapter? How's the kennett tension? Kind of a filler chapter, but those are necessary too. What do you think of Bonnie and Kol's disguises? How are the criminals, creepy and petty enough? I'm fireismylement97 on tumblr if you want to leave me a kennett drabble request.**

 **Izzy**


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer, I own nothing. Just having some fun with the characters***

 **I just want to thank everyone for all the love and support this fic has received! Enjoy!**

The next part of this escape was almost mundane to Bonnie's way of thinking. They split into groups to get into separate cars. They would each drive a different way out of the city and meet up at the rendezvous point. According to Kol this was because law enforcement was likely to see them and if they split up into several groups, they would assume they had gone in different directions. Bonnie wasn't sure how that helped, but his confidence in the plan only increased her fear that no rescue was on its way. As usual, she was on her own.

Bonnie was not surprised when Kol said she was driving with him. Just like she wasn't surprised when she assigned Thierry and Katie to drive with Damon. She got the feeling, he didn't trust either Salvatore. Marcel and Stefan were to take one car. She noted that neither brother was supposed to drive, Kol assigned that duty to Thierry and Marcel.

Kol and Bonnie were the first to leave. Just to test to see how closely, Kol was actually watching her, Bonnie made a move as if to leave when they reached the parking lot. Before she even took a step, his hand was on her upper arm.

"Come now, Bonnie love. Do not try my patience thanks to the Salvatores I am fast running out of it."

"Thought I no one was going to hurt me?"

"No one," he replied in a surprisingly calm voice for someone that was forcing her through the parking lot. "However, I do not think you care to be in the same car as me when I am testy. It makes me irritating or so I've been told. I'm not entirely convinced I have any bad qualities."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "If you like, I can list them for you."

Kol chuckled. "Be my guest."

He opened the car door for her and helped her in. She noticed he didn't lock it before he loped around to the other side. She knew she should try to run, scream for help, but Kol and the others had armed themselves heavily while in the motel. Kol alone was carrying two guns, his baseball bat and two knives. One in his boot, the other tucked into a holster at the back of his jeans. Any bystanders that tried to help, would only get hurt.

But he had given her his switchblade back. She clung to the purse she had tucked it away in. If anyone tried to take it from her, she was going to stab them with it. But she didn't think she would need to do that.

Kol turned the ignition and started driving.

"Why did you give me my knife back?"

"In case, Damon gets any ideas, you are free to stab him."

"Right," she sighed. "Is he a part of your organization?"

"Occasionally. The Salvatores mostly freelance, but we have a job coming up we need them for. I figured we might as well spring them along with me."

"Doesn't it bother you? What Damon is going to do when he is free?"

"Not my concern."

Bonnie felt sick. She stared out of the window. After a while, her silence must have prodded him to continue speaking.

"Bon-"

"It's doctor Bennett. You rude jackass."

Kol snorted with laughter. "Doctor Bon," Bonnie groaned. "Not to say I am a fan of his work, which I am most decidedly not however, he is useful."

"So much better."

"You're so moral. I find it curious."

"You would because you're a criminal. The kind that has murdered and tortured his way across continents."

"You read my files?"

"No," she said with a disgusted look. "But I have seen enough mafia movies to have an idea what an international crime lord gets up to."

"I love mafia movies," Kol said excitedly. He then began to talk about all of his favorite movies and asking her tons of questions about, which one she had seen. Questions, she ignored. That didn't seem to phase him. He kept talking until she turned the radio up loud enough she couldn't hear him.

Where they were going, she couldn't tell. Soon the urban landscape of Chicago started to fade away. They entered into a forest area. She looked around and saw the houses were further and further apart.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Kol replied with a mischievous look and a wink.

That did not make her feel better.

Two hours later and they traded the cars at a gas station. Not before, Kol sent her inside to get them something to eat and drink. He handed her a large wad of cash and put a baseball cap on her head. He tucked it on and stroked her cheek. Bonnie slapped his hand aside, which had only made him laugh. In the gas station, Bonnie took advantage of the privacy to speak to the clerk.

"I am being held hostage by the escaped prisoners," she said with a smile.

"What?" the clerk said. He was a pimply teenager.

"Act normal," she told him as she handed him the cash. "Once we have left, call the police and tell them I am in a car with Kol Mikaelson. A black sedan with Chicago licence plates."

"Ma'am, I'll call them right now and we can hide in the back."

"No, don't do that," Bonnie hissed. "The men I am travelling with are armed and dangerous. They will kill you. Wait until we leave."

She took the change from him and left in a hurry.

Now they were back in the car and he was still driving. He hadn't complained once even though he had been driving for almost four hours straight. Not to say, Bonnie had any sympathy for him whatsoever. This was all his fault.

"I don't suppose you fancy a drink with me when we finally get where we are going, love?"

"If this is how you normally pick up girls, you suck at it."

Kol grimaced. "I confess, this is not my smoothest moment. I'm sorry you had to come along."

"You mean be kidnapped."

"Fine, have it your way," he heaved a dramatic sigh. "Yes, I am sorry I had to kidnap you."

"Great, you're sorry. I see a gas station up here. You can let me off here."

It was the first sign of human life they had seen in almost an hour.

"No can do, doc. I need at least two days' head start. Do you have any idea how difficult the FBI is to run from?"

"No, since I'm not a criminal," she said with a saccharine smile.

Kol laughed. "Very amusing. You know, I didn't choose this life. I was born into it."

"Some excuse," she snorted.

"I'm not joking. I grew up in a family that already ran the criminal underworld. All me and my siblings had to do was not fuck it up too badly. Naturally, I therefore had to be caught by law enforcement."

Bonnie actually laughed at that. "What are you the black sheep of the family?"

"Something like that."

They drove for another few hours before trading cars again. This time in the middle of the forest. Bonnie was eager to get out of there before the others caught up to them. She wrapped her arms more securely around herself as they got out of the car. She surveyed the darkness with a sense of growing uneasiness. Thoughts of what might jump out at her from the woods filled her mind. Kol however, didn't seem to notice their surroundings much. He simply led her to the next car and got in without a word. Strangely, she wasn't worried he would hurt her. If he wanted to, he had plenty of chances before now and he didn't seem interested.

Then they drove for several more hours before Kol finally pulled onto a dirt road. He drove for a long time down it. Then he turned off several other small roads until what they were driving on could barely be called a road.

Bonnie was amazed and exhausted by the time they pulled over. He had parked the car underneath trees where it wouldn't be visible.

"What now?" she looked around and saw nothing except for woods and acres of empty fields.

"We wait for the others then we go into the woods. There's a cabin there where we can hide until the helicopter comes to get us."

"I'm not getting in the helicopter."

"Did I say you were?" Kol raised an eyebrow. "Relax, doctor Bon. No one is going to abandon you in the woods or take you across the border against your will."

Across the border? That sounded like something he hadn't meant to let slip so Bonnie pretended not to notice he had casually revealed he was most likely headed down to Mexico.

"So what then?"

"We have someone else in mind to escort you home safely. Assuming you can't be convened to join us."

"I'm going to have to pass on that."

"You're going back to work at the prison then?"

That caught her off guard. She hadn't even thought about it until now. The idea of returning that filled her with more dread than staying in the woods for an unknown amount of time.

"I doubt it. Why are you taking these legs between the trip? Shouldn't you be running as fast as possible?"

"No, because that's exactly what the FBI will expect us to do."

"Uh-huh."

They lapsed into silence once again.

By the time the next car pulled up, Bonnie was shivering. Seeing she was cold, Kol took off his jacket. She tried to protest, but he draped it over her shoulders. She turned a furious shade of red when Marcel and Stefan got out of the car.

"Hey, doc," Marcel said cheerfully. Far too cheerfully in Bonnie's opinion.

She mumbled something in greeting. Stefan as if to be contrary said nothing. Instead, he leaned against the hood of the car and lit a cigarette. Bonnie wrinkled her nose.

Marcel and Kol talked while they waited.

"Elijah is at the cabin," Kol said. He took out a burner cell and typed another message. "Bekah is there as well."

"I told you she would be," Stefan said with what was almost a smirk.

"Who are these people?" Bonnie interrupted.

"My siblings," Kol replied. His eyes were still on the phone.

Another car pulled up. The rest of the group got out. Bonnie fell back with Katie when they started to walk. she felt safer with the other woman than she did the rest of them. Kol and Marcel weren't so bad, but after being stuck in the same car as Kol for most of the day, she had her fill of quality time with him.

XXX

Over an hour later they arrived at a cabin. It was well-concealed among the trees and Bonnie doubted anyone would have seen it at all. It looked like it was built out of all natural material and designed to blend in with its surroundings. The only thing that gave it away was the light that came through one of the windows.

Bonnie was exhausted and collapsed into a chair in the kitchen. A tall woman was standing next to a man that looked a little like Kol. She must be Rebekah and she sent Bonnie a withering look.

When Rebekah caught sight of Kol she lost all interest in Bonnie. She ran across the room and elbowed past the man in the suit that Bonnie thought was Elijah. She threw her arms around Kol and embraced him.

"Kol!" she cried. "I've been so worried! Never ever go to prison again!"

"I wasn't planning on it, Bekah," Kol laughed and mussed up her hair, which only made Rebekah furious.

She huffed and shoved him away from her. Elijah stepped forward and gave his brother a quick hug before composing himself again.

Elijah now turned to Bonnie. "I believe we haven't been introduced. Elijah Mikaelson." He put his hand forward, so she shook it.

"Bonnie Bennett, hostage."

"Technically, she's more a victim of kidnapping than hostage," Damon interjected. "We're not holding her for ransom or anything."

"She's the prison doctor," Kol said by way of explanation.

"And you could not leave her there. I understand," Elijah said in a detachmed manner that had Bonnie wondering if he meant he understood Kol's compassion or he understood the situation.

"Honestly, Kol you haven't even been a free man for a day and already you have some slag around."

Bonnie had no idea what a slag was, but judging by the sneer on Rebekah's face it was not a compliment.

"Bekah," Kol growled. "The good doctor here is a friend of mine and you will treat her with respect."

Bonnie eyed him dubiously. How many of his friend's pants did he try to get in? If any of them were women, Bonnie was willing to bet all of them.

"Fine, you're so boring when you have a girlfriend, Kol. I don't like this side of you," Rebekah pouted.

She tossed her long blonde hair and disappeared in a huff.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Bonnie called after her.

Rebekah laughter was disbelieving.

"Ignore her," Kol told her. "Bekah is a spoilt brat!" he called loud enough for his sister to hear.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL KNOCK YOUR TEETH OUT!"

Stefan was killing himself laughing as was Marcel. Bonnie stared in shock at the display of genuine emotion from Stefan. She didn't know he was capable of it.

"Well there goes my girlfriend so I'll be off as well," Stefan said with a cheery smile. "Knock when it's my turn on surveillance duty."

"I'll go first," Damon volunteered.

"You go never," Thierry said looking at him with distrust.

"Dinner's ready," Elijah offered. "Once you have all cleaned up from your travels. Doctor Bennett, I'm afraid we weren't told of your arrival, I haven't supplied any women's clothing in your size."

"Don't worry about it, Elijah. I've got this one covered."

Katie grabbed Bonnie's hand and dragged her along. Katie let Bonnie shower first and then she got in. While Katie showered, Bonnie fixed her hair. Once that was done, she put on a pair of grey sweats and a white tank top. The outfit felt like heaven after spending all day in a car in that dress and wig Katie had forced her into.

Once Katie was out of the shower and changed into a pair of sweats and a sweater, they went back to the kitchen. All of the men were present except for Stefan. Rebekah and Elijah were gone too.

"Where's your brother?" Katie slung herself into a chair and started piling food on a plate.

"Surveillance. He's already had dinner," he said through mouthful of spaghetti.

Katie passed the plate to Bonnie, filled her a glass and then repeated the process for herself. Bonnie tentatively took a bite. It was delicious with a creamy sauce that melted in her mouth. She had been starving and hadn't even realized it with the stress of the day. For a brief moment, she felt like herself.

"I've got something better you can put in your mouth if you're hungry, doc," Damon said with a smarmy smear.

Kol growled low in his throat. His arm shot out like a cobra striking, he grabbed a fistful of Damon's hair. Kol slammed his face into the table. His nose broke with a sickening 'thwack' sound.

Bonnie let out a scream and jumped out of her seat. Katie wasn't far behind her. Kol simply went back to eating. Damon groaned in pain. Thierry went to get the first aid kit and Marcel looked amused.

"I told you to leave the doc alone. You've got a real hearing problem," Marcel told him with a smooth chuckle. "Sit back down, ladies. The excitement is over."

Thierry tossed the first aid kit at Damon, who was slowly raising himself from his seat. Bonnie went to go help him on pure instinct even if he scared the crap out of her. Katie grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to her seat.

"Leave him be," Kol said between mouthfuls.

His table manners shocked Bonnie. She hadn't given much thought to them before, but if she had had to guess she would have assumed they were polished. Then again, judging by the way he was actually eating the pasta he was just hungry.

"He's right, Bon. better to leave that maniac to himself," Katie said. "No woman in her right mind goes near him unless she has to."

"I wouldn't say no to a little doctoring," Damon said as he tried to stop the blood that was gushing from his nose. "I think you broke it, asshole."

"You're lucky I didn't break your neck," Kol sneered. "And your brother can patch you up."

"Remember, you're only along because you're useful," Marcel said in a way that revealed he would be all too happy to kick them out.

Bonnie had lost her appetite for dinner. But she forced herself to eat and drink anyway. For what she was going to do tonight, she would need her strength.

XXX

The room Kol had shown her to was nice. There was a comfortable looking bed and an ensuite bathroom. There was a dresser and a mirror, but no TV or phone.

Bonnie cracked the door open and listened for any signs of anyone being awake. She knew there was a surveillance room, but she assumed there was no surveillance on her bathroom. The cabin was quiet. She knew after dinner that everyone was going to bed. Except for Marcel, who was on surveillance duty, but he wasn't as psychotic as the Salvatores so she decided to risk it.

She closed the door went into the bathroom, turned on the shower. She put on a pair of shoes and a thick hoodie that she found in the closet. Why the room was stocked with clothes she had no idea. She thought maybe it was a safehouse that Kol's family kept well-stocked in case of situations just like this.

She opened the window and climbed out. A quick look over her shoulder told her the lights in all of the rooms on this side of the cabin were off. She set off at a run. As she ran she double-checked that the knife from Kol was still in her back pocket. It was.

She jumped over roots and ran between trees. She hadn't gotten far before she heard someone behind her.

Fear coursing through her, she sped up.

Her heart was pounding and she tasted metal in her mouth. She had been running for so long she had lost track of time and someone was still behind her.

Out of nowhere, someone big grabbed her arm and turned her around. The same person slammed her against a tree.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Marcel growled in an angry voice.

Bonnie tried to reach for her knife, but he grabbed her second arm and slammed her into the tree.

"Dammit, doc how the hell am I supposed to explain this to Kol?"

"Not my problem."

She kicked his leg. He groaned and hunched over, but didn't release his grip on her. Bonnie attacked again. This time, she kicked him in the groin. When he fell over, she threw her whole body at him. They hit the ground in a loud thud.

Bonnie was up and running again in a split second. Marcel grabbed her ankle and she fell face first into the dirt. Her hand went for the knife on instinct, Marcel grabbed it and tucked it into his pants. He grabbed Bonnie roughly by the crook of her arm and started hauling her back to the cabin.

"I'm not explaining this to Kol. I like my head attached to my shoulders, thank you. So you can do it."

Bonnie struggled and kicked at him, but after her first attack, he was ready for her. Nothing she threw at him seemed to phase him. So she ended up back inside the cabin.

Marcel dragged her kicking and fighting the whole way to a room in the same corridor as his own. He turned a furious glare at her that was so terrified, she stopped struggling. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Kol called out in a lazy voice.

Marcel opened the door and when Kol saw her, he hastily turned the TV off. "What's going on, Bon?"

"You tell him."

Marcel tossed her into the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Kol didn't seem to notice. He sat up, his hazel eyes turned black with heat. He got to his feet and stalked toward her. Panicked, Bonnie fell back against the door. She was sure he knew she had been trying to escape.

Flattened against the door, Kol corned her. He put his hands on either side of her head. She could feel the heat rolling off his muscled form. His lips turned into a seductive smile that turned her insides in a way she knew had nothing to do with fear.

"Isn't this a lovely surprise, sweetheart."

"Surprise?" Bonnie gaped at him.

Was he completely stupid? Hadn't he noticed that Marcel threw her into the room? Didn't he see that her hair was a mess and there was dirt on her clothes?

Kol flashed another smile that made her toes curl. Next thing she knew, his lips were pressed against hers in a scorching kiss. He caught her completely by surprise and she gasped in surprise. When her lips parted, he took advantage of it and for some insane reason, she kissed him back.

Heat soured through her and she pressed herself closer. Kol's body was hard and muscled, it sent a shiver of anticipation through her. His hand tangled into her hair and the other ran down her lower back, pulling her closer. When their hips met electricity shot through her. He sucked on her lower lip and a low whimper escaped her.

They broke apart breathless and she stared at him in complete amazement.

Then with her heart pounding, she realized she had to tell him why she was here otherwise Marcel would tell him in the morning.

"I tried to escape, Marcel caught me," it all came out in a breathless rush.

Kol took a step back and his expression darkened. Dread filled Bonnie.

 **Sorry about the wait lovelies! Let me know what you thought about this chapter! Reviews make my day! If you want to leave me a drabble for Kennett, bonkai or dramione you can do that on tumblr. My username is fireismyelement97. I only accept requests on tumblr because otherwise I lose track of them.**

 **Izzy**

 **Guest: Ask and you shall receive. Sorry about the wait, but you know how busy life can get.**

 **Kae: Thank you, I am blushing! *hides*.**

 **Kylahprincess: People call me the Kennett queen? Oh boy, if I wasn't blushing before I sure am now! Sorry about the wait and I hope you like the update.**

 **Guest: Gah, I agree Damon is creeepyyyy! He's not going to die (not yet anyway, mwhahaha), but I hope Kol breaking his nose helps in the meantime.**

 **Guest: Thank you for reviewing! You want to see dark Bonnie? Hmm, I'll have to see if I can work that in. After all, she is a doctor. Anyway, hope the Kennett kiss tides you over until the next chapter.**

 **Mrsce: Oh my god, thank you! Kennett always vibes, writing their chemistry is one of the easiest things I've ever done. Anyway, sorry about the wait and hope you like the update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back. Sorry about the wait, but as most of you know I'm on holiday in Ohio visiting family and I've spent a lot of time at the hospital with a relative. So I just haven't had the time or energy to write. But I hope you like the chapter.**

"I tried to escape, Marcel caught me," it all came out in a breathless rush.

Kol took a step back and his expression darkened. Dread filled Bonnie.

"Bloody hell, doc," Kol groaned. "I have enough on my plate without worrying about you as well."

He spoke so calmly and rationally that Bonnie stood there staring at him unable to understand what had just happened. She had expected him to go crazy or at the very least yell. But he had done none of that, instead he sounded genuinely concerned.

"I want to go home. This is well past ridiculous and I'm _scared_ ," Bonnie didn't think it was wise to reveal her fears to Kol, but there had to be some way to get it through that thick skull of his that it was time to let her go home.

"Doctor Bon, I have to show you something."

"What? No, what you need to do is release the hostage! And if it isn't clear, I am the hostage!"

Kol rolled his eyes. "So melodramatic."

He grabbed her wrist lightly. He pulled her toward the bed and she balked, trying to run away, but he just held on. He plunked her down on the bed and to her amazement he turned on the TV.

"What are you doing?"

"Hush."

He was flicking through channels as if he was looking for something specific.

"You can't just hush me whenever you feel like it!"

He landed on the news channel and turned up the volume. Her heart sank immediately when she saw the scene. It was the prison she worked at. Underneath there was a headline about how the riot had been subdued two hours before.

Then to her horror an old photo of her appeared on screen next to a serious looking reporter. She was blonde and reminded Bonnie of her friend Caroline.

"I'm reporting live from the Chicago State Men's Penitentiary that was the scene of a grizzly riot earlier today. Three prison guards were murdered and two seriously wounded and are now in intensive care. The rest are unharmed but are shaken. The riot began in the late afternoon and lasted for almost six hours. It was quickly subdued by law enforcement as the prisoners were murdering hostages."

Bonnie's chest constricted. Jeremy she had left him there. And now he might be dead.

The blonde reporter continued growing if possible even graver. "To make matters worse, the prison's physician has mysteriously disappeared. The FBI has several leads regarding her whereabouts and the cause of her disappearance. However, one lead in particular is trouble."

"Kol, what lead?" Bonnie hissed. She had a horrible feeling that this was not going to be the standard missing case.

"Just watch," Kol said nodding gravely toward the TV screen.

The reporter's expression grew even more serious. "The FBI is looking into a lead that makes it likely that doctor Bennett has in fact been involved in the riot. During the riot there was a prison break in which, Kol Mikaelson a mobster, Mike Gerard, the hitmen Damon and Stefan Salvatore. According to one prison guard, who wishes to remain anonymous Mikaelson was the ringleader and he apparently exited through the infirmary with the doctor in tow."

"Here with me on scene is Camille. She is a nurse at the prison and works closely with doctor Bennett," the reporter said. "Your co-worker insists that doctor Bennett was kidnapped by Mikaelson and his band, but you and the FBI think there might be something else at play here, why?"

What alternative theory? Bonnie thought furiously.

"Well," Cami looked nervous and sweaty. "Just earlier today I came into the examination room and Mikaelson was in for his daily insulin shot. Doctor Bennett chased me out because I had walked in on the pair holding hands."

"You're saying the doctor was holding hands with one of the inmates?" the reported prodded for confirmation.

"Yeah, and I'm not surprised. Mikaelson is in daily and the doctor always seems to take longer when he's there."

"That's because you flirt and I have to argue with you just to get you to give me your alarm!" Bonnie exclaimed furiously.

"Sorry," Kol grimaced.

"Thank you, Cami," the reporter said before the camera focused back solely on her. "The FBI thinks it is likely that doctor Bennett was instrumental in orchestrating this escape with the testimony from Cami as well as the newly uncovered evidence. The escape route through the infirmary was planned according to sources at the FBI. Furthermore, new recording of doctor Bennett travelling with Mikaelson and his crew came to light. There was a woman earlier today, who claimed to be Bonnie at the gas station however, the FBI has ruled this is likely a hoax. They could not get a positive ID and think it was an attempt to throw them off course in their investigation."

"Guess your plan backfired, love. You look guiltier than ever," he said. It didn't sound like he was trying to be hurtful, he was just stating facts.

Still, Bonnie wanted to punch him for it.

The reporter froze with a grave expression on her face. In the next instant, a recording of her going into the motel with Kol and then hours later exiting with him in her disguise.

"Oh my god," she gasped. "I look like I am a part of this!"

Kol didn't say anything.

Even when Kol grabbed her arm to drag her along, it didn't look like kidnapping. They looked – the thought made her angry, like a couple.

"The FBI now has a warrant out for doctor Bennett as a suspect in this jailbreak. The FBI suspect her of helping corroborate the escape. Is it possible the doctor is having an affair with the infamous mobster?"

"Turn it off," Bonnie said feeling dead. "Just turn it off."

Kol did as she asked. She sat there just for a moment before it all clicked. She got to her feet and launched herself at Kol. He didn't fight back not even when she ended up straddling him and her fists dug into his shirt. She pulled on him and screamed.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FUALT! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!"

Kol sighed as if this was all some great inconvenience for him.

"Calm down, doc."

He grabbed her wrists and held them together. He pulled her off his lap and dodged her attempts to kick him. He stroked the inside of her wrists and his warm hazel eyes stared into hers intensely.

"YOU DID THIS! Now what am I supposed to do?" Bonnie said as she burst into tears. "How am I supposed to go home now?"

"Bonnie, I didn't think this would happen, I'm sorry."

"HOW COULD YOU NOT THINK? YOU FLIRT WITH ME EVERY DAY!"

"I know and if I could take it back, I would however, when the news broke I knew what I had to do."

"Go the FBI and explain this so I don't go to jail!" Bonnie could hear the hysteria and panic in her own voice. "Oh my God, I'm going to prison."

Shocked, Bonnie sat back down on the bed. At least the tears and screaming had stopped, she thought in some dim part of her mind.

To her surprise, Kol sat down next to her. He put his arm around her waist and pressed her face into his shoulders. His fingers stroked the back of her neck.

"You're not going to prison, sweetheart."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, doc I've known for a couple of hours and I've spent the time making arrangements for you."

"What?"

"When we leave the country, you come with us. I'll get you a new identity, passport and set you up with enough funds to go anywhere you want in the world, do whatever you want."

"You aren't serious right now."

"Of course, I am. This is entirely my doing."

"That's nice or whatever, but I need to go back and explain myself."

"No, absolutely not. The American justice system is flawed to say the least and most definitely racist. They'll be looking for a scapegoat even my family's entire team of lawyers wouldn't be able to get you off."

Bonnie looked at her hands. She was black and she knew Kol had a point about the odds being stacked against her because of that alone. She sighed, she should go back.

"I'm not going with you, I have to do what's right and that means clearing my name."

"Hey," Kol cupped her cheek. "If you go back, they'll send you to prison. I can't let that happen because you would not fare well in a maximum security penitentiary, which is where they will put you for having any association with myself and my family."

"I'm tougher than you think."

Kol pulled her onto his lap and she didn't even think to protest. She let him draw her onto his lap and accepted the comfort he offered. She put her head on his shoulder and breathed in deeply, inhaling Kol's cologne. She had been right even in prison he had worn it. She wondered, who smuggled it in for her.

"Bonnie my sweet, you are beautiful and smart and selfless to the point of stupid," he said fingers caressing her cheek in a way that made her sigh. "However, you're small," he picked up her hand and splayed her fingers against his. She saw her hands were like half the size of his. "You have no gang affiliations and someone would hurt you."

"I know what prison life is like, Kol," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"You'd be vulnerable. I have no female associates imprisoned in America, the best I could do to protect you is bribe the guards however, I don't know who you would be more vulnerable to, the guards or the other inmates."

Bonnie sucked in her breath. "I don't want to go to prison, I just want my life back. Now what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Come with me abroad. I'll set you up with a new identity, money and anything else you need. You'll never have to see me again unless you want to, I give you my word."

"How is that getting my life back? I have a job and friends –"

"Any family?"

"Only my dad, but I never see him – oh my God, my dad!" Bonnie exclaimed in horror. Until now, her dad had completely slipped her mind.

Rudy wasn't around much, never had been. But even he was going to notice. How would he react?

"Once we are safely out of the country, I'll think of some way for you to reach out with him."

"Reach out to him?" Bonnie snorted. "That's hardly good enough:"

"It's the best I can do. You don't have to come with us however, if you don't I can't help you."

Maximum security penitentiary, Bonnie let that thought run through her mind for a moment. She worked in max. Would the female inmates be worse or better? Every day she saw the brutalities of life behind bars.

Rape.

Injuries.

Death.

Then there were the other inconveniences such as the bathroom situation. The beds. The low quality food.

And Kol was right, she would be a target. She was educated and not very large. She didn't have any gang affiliations or family relations in prison. She would stick out and sticking out in prison it got people killed.

"Fine, I'll come with you, but we are parting ways. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kol agreed with a smile. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and for some strange reason, she let him. He was offering comfort and she took it. She tried not to overthink it. "You know, this bossy version of you is really sexy."

"And you ruined the moment."

Bonnie pushed him away and got off his lap. He reached for her and she slapped his hands aside. She started toward the door when Kol stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my room slash prison."

"I highly doubt that, Bonnie my sweet."

"And why not?"

She turned around to cross her arms and stare at him.

"Really? I have to explain myself?" he said with cheerful exasperation. "Well if you insist. You just tried to run away and if I let you leave this room how do I know you won't go gallivanting through the woods again?"

"Maybe because of the security cameras Marcel saw me on?"

"I really hate to admit it, but I have had men fall asleep on the job in the past. Not taking that chance. If they FBI finds you, it's only a matter of time until they locate us and that's a headache I can't handle."

"I see you really care about my fate."

"Don't kid yourself, Bon. I'm doing everything I can do to keep you alive however, if you insist on being stupid, I'm going to have to be a dick."

"You're always a dick. But I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Don't be silly, you're my guest. Take the bed," Kol's smile was wicked and insinuating.

"And you will sleep where?"

"On the bed. On the opposite side of you. Naturally, I will be a perfect gentleman."

"You're not a gentleman, you're a convicted criminal."

She got off the bed and crossed her arms.

"What?" Kol said feigning innocence. "Why are you looking at me like that, doc?"

"Because I am sleeping on the couch. So I'm going to need a blanket and a pillow. Get on with it."

Kol stared at her and Bonnie scowled.

"Are you joking?"

"No, get on with it. Either find me what I asked for or drive me to the nearest town."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever you need, sweetheart."

"It's doctor Bennett to you!"

"Alright, alright. Testy," he clucked.

Kol went to the closet. He got out a pillow and a blanket. He put them down on the small couch. Bonnie stopped and stared at it, it was smaller than she had thought. She really should have thought this through.

Deciding to be stubborn about it, Bonnie went to bed. She made herself as comfortable as she could on the small and surprisingly hard couch. Not that it mattered, as a student she had slept on an uncomfortable, lumpy mattress for three years. Before that, she had slept on air mattress before she had finally been able to afford that cheap mattress. Going to med school had drained all of her money at the time and so she was used to roughing it.

Judging by the smirk Kol wore in the middle of his king-sized bed, he didn't think she could handle it. No doubt, a rich boy like him was expecting her to be a princess. Well she would show him.

What felt like hours later, Bonnie could hear Kol snoring. He was keeping her awake, but even she was starting to feel tired. Her eyes closed and slowly fell asleep.

Bonnie woke with a start, her back hurt. The light was flicked on. And Bonnie looked around, blinking to see in the suddenly bright light.

"You alright there, doc?"

Bonnie first now noticed she was on the floor. Had she fallen from the couch?

"Yeah, I just – never mind."

Bonnie got back on the couch and she looked at Kol, expecting him to turn off the light. But instead, he was watching her with an amused expression. His eyebrow was raised and he smirking.

"You comfortable there, Bon?"

"So comfy," she said sarcastically with a saccharine smile. "How are you doing with that comfy king size bed all to yourself?"

"Why don't you come on over and see for yourself?"

"How about no?"

Bonnie turned her back to him and pulled the blanket over her head. She heard Kol laughing.

"You know, you're only hurting yourself by being this stubborn, sweetheart."

"Well you didn't need to break out of prison by causing a riot yet here we are."

"The other alternative was using explosives. In all likelihood, the total body count would have been way higher. And believe me, we would have targeted the infirmary because it has the laxest security in that hellhole."

"Whatever."

Bonnie was starting to tire of Kol's obsession with her. Sure, he liked her, but he was going about it in entirely the wrong way. Her entire life was ruined. If she went home now, she would probably spend the rest next twenty years in a max prison.

With these thoughts plaguing her, she fell back asleep.

XXX

The next morning when she woke, she felt a lot more comfortable than she had when she fell asleep. Which was so alarming, she shot bolt upright. She discovered quickly, she was in Kol's bed. She looked around for him and saw he was asleep on the couch.

That sight made her want to laugh. If the couch was almost too small for her, it definitely was for him. Kol's head hung over the armrest and his feet dangled over the armrest on the other side. He was snoring loudly and looked dead to the world. It occurred to her, he probably would have been more comfortable on the floor, but he didn't look like he was doing too bad where he was either.

It was unexpectedly considerate. She decided then and there she wasn't going to let his kindness throw her off her game. So when Kol let out a snore that was even louder than the ones before, she'd had enough. She picked up the nearest pillow and threw it at his face.

Startled, Kol flew awake and fell off the bed.

"Smooth for a criminal mastermind," she remarked.

Kol sat up on the floor, he looked a little sheepish at first and then he burst into a wide grin that made him look like a little boy.

"Some wake up call, doc."

"You were snoring like a chainsaw. What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, wake me like a normal person."

"No, that doesn't sound like fun."

Kol rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. "Yes, I can see you're displaying all the normal signs of a kidnapping victim. Terror, panic and throwing pillows at crime lords."

Now it was Bonnie's turn to roll her eyes. "Look, I don't know what game you're playing, but it sucks. If I want to throw pillows at you, I think you should count yourself lucky because this is all your fault."

"True."

Bonnie had to admit, she was surprised. Kol seemed to have little problem admitting responsibility for his errors. Most of the men in the prison never took responsibility for their actions. Except for serial killers. The vast majority of them were proud of what they had done, admitted to it happily. The thought of them sent a chill down her spine.

"Good, you should know you completely derailed my life, which was fine."

"You've mentioned that once or twice."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and made a noise at the back of her throat. Kol seemed to take the hint. He got to his feet and grimaced.

"I've told you, I'm sorry and I meant it. The least I can do now is make certain, you don't go to prison. And make sure you have breakfast."

Breakfast, Bonnie had to admit didn't sound half bad. She followed Kol to the kitchen and watched him make pancakes. Normally, she would have helped, but given the situation, the least he could do was make her breakfast. In the meantime, she had a cup of coffee.

Kol as it turned out was a good chef, he moved around the kitchen with the experience of someone, who knew what they were doing. He hummed under his breath and if he had been anyone else, she might have found sexy. As it was, she was having a hard time keeping those thoughts at bay.

Finally, to remind herself of who he was, she asked a question she had been wondering. "Were the news headlines about you true?"

"Which ones? There were quite a few as I recall."

He didn't sound bothered as he whisked the pancake mix. He also didn't sound like someone, who had paid much attention to the press coverage about him. That was surprising, the criminals that had been in the news at the penitentiary were usually concerned with them. Again, her mind fell to the serial killers. They seemed to thrive off all the media coverage they received, allowed it to inflate their egos.

"All of them."

"Most, I suppose. They got the part about the drug running wrong. Not to say my family doesn't move drugs, but I have never participated in those activities. I'm more involved in money laundering, dealing with thugs, bribes and yes, torture. Even the occasional assassination."

Kol had been tried for assassinating a few heads of corporation and state that wouldn't do business with his family or turn a blind eye.

"I'm sorry I asked," she mumbled.

He shrugged. "It's not as if you didn't know already on some level. I suppose I can see how it unnerves most people, but to me it's normal. I've never known anything else."

"Did you grow up knowing what your family was?"

"Certainly. The smart crime families train their children from they were young. Makes them smart, cautious and dangerous."  
"You mean deadly."

"Yes," he smiled and winked.

Bonnie shuddered. "You're proud of your family."

"I am and I'm not. There are days when I wish I could go on holiday and not worry about, who might have followed me. Are the police on to me and so forth however, we do what we do well."

"I'll say," she rolled her eyes. "Guess that explains why you're so handy with a baseball bat."

"I've acquired quite a knack for it, haven't I?" he sighed and looked supremely pleased with himself. "I've been fighting since I was a small child."

"You do know that's not normal, right?" Bonnie said looking at him with a mix of alarm and horror.

She knew from her experience as a doctor that sort of violence in the childhood years could do a lot of damage to a person's psyche. If Kol's family hadn't been career criminals that might have been the reason, he would have turned out as a criminal all the same. Abuse and violence in the childhood were common among prison inmates. In a way, the little glimpses he had allowed her of his life this morning made her think he was surprisingly normal for someone with his background.

"I know. But screw normal, no point in wanting what I can't have," he shrugged. "What was your childhood like?"

"Fairly normal."

"No one with a normal childhood ends up working in the prison system," he told her with a pointed look as he poured pancake batter into the frying pan.

"It was. My dad worked a lot, but that was okay because I always had my Grams around."

"And your mother?"

"Left when I was two."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I looked her up a few years ago and she was as big a disappointment as she was when I was two."

Kol looked as if he wanted to say more, but Damon sauntered in then. He flashed a smirk and sat down next to Bonnie. She got up and moved to the other end of the kitchen island to get away from him. Kol looked less relaxed now, he was watching Damon out of the corner of his eye and Bonnie could see the disgust that radiated off him. If he hated Damon this much, why was he still alive? Kol had been sentenced for no less than ten hits, it wasn't as if he had qualms about murdering people.

"Oooh, pancakes," Damon said leaning over the counter to look at what Kol was doing. "You should have let me make them. Did you know, Bon-Bon, I make the best pancakes in the world?"  
"Did you know bragging and an inflated ego are classic symptoms of narcissism?"

"I swear, Bon-Bon if you weren't so hot that mouth of yours would have gotten you into trouble by now."  
"It's doctor Bennett," Kol said with a mischievous look in her direction. She glowered back. He never called her by her title and yet he was lecturing Damon. "I swear, Damon if you don't leave her alone, I'll kill you."

"You need my particular skillset."

"Not as much as you might think."

"Oooh, scary," Damon mocked.

He hopped off the chair and swaggered out.

XXX

By mid-afternoon, Bonnie felt as if she was going out of her mind. Being stuck in the cabin with criminals had started out as nerve-wracking and had quickly devolved until it was boring. It was becoming more and more obvious, Kol had no intentions of hurting her and the others were under strict instruction not to hurt her either.

It wasn't until she was sitting in the living room staring at the news broadcast on the TV, depressing herself by thinking of her options. It was in the middle of her third watch of the news discussing the prison break that a woman strode through the terrace door. She was tall and beautiful and exceedingly well dressed. Bonnie instantly recognized the cut and style of designer clothing.

"Who are you?" the girl asked and tossed her hair.

Her hair was beautiful. It was red and when it caught the light, it shone like a halo around her.

"You must be a relative of Kol's. Ask him."

The her lips curled back into a feral smile. "You must be the complication Elijah was concerned about," she tilted her head to the side. "You're not that pretty."

Elijah walked in wearing a formal suit, which Bonnie thought was a bit overdressed for a day in the middle of nowhere, but sure.

"Sage," he greeted with a polite smile and a nod. "Where is Finn?"

"We're good to go. And he's getting everything set up as we speak."

"Go?" Bonnie asked and she heard the panic in her voice.

"To the next safe house," Elijah explained.

"I thought we were staying here for a while."

"Change of plans. Thanks to your little stunt at the gas station, we need to put some distance between ourselves and the cars," the girl said with an eye roll. "Honestly, I didn't think this was the complication you meant Elijah."

"Honestly, Sage you know I can't say too much on a burner cell in case we are intercepted," Elijah replied in a calm manner. "And my sources tell me they are extending their search grid in the hopes of finding Bonnie. They lied to the media, they know that woman was her, but they still think she was trying to lead them in the wrong direction so they are expanding their search. I'm told the FBI is sparing no expense in the manhunt."

"Why? Because judging by the news, no one seems to think I'm innocent."

"That's precisely why," Elijah said. "They are desperate to find you and find out what you know. My sources believe you and Kol have had an ongoing affair and if they find you, they can use you to get to the rest of our organization."

Bonnie snorted. "That's not going to work. I don't even know how to contact Kol."

"I should hope not," Sage stated giving her an appalled look. "Bringing a civilian doctor along. Is Kol completely off his rocker?"

"No more so than usual."

What did he mean by usual? Bonnie wondered, but she knew the answer to that. Kol had been the family torturer. He had never said so outright, but she remembered seeing parts of his trial on the news.

"Are you sure?" Sage looked at Bonnie with skepticism. "Bringing along someone, who is not a member of our organization or an affiliated one like the Salvatores is insanity. Her very presence puts us all at risk."

"And how precisely is she doing that?" Kol asked. He had appeared in the doorway and was leaning against the doorframe. "Bonnie doesn't know anymore about our organization than the police do."

"I don't like this."

"Sage come now, there's no need to be dramatic," Kol told her.

Elijah sighed and straightened his tie. "He's right. She isn't a threat, especially now that she is likely facing a long stretch in prison as well."

"Seriously, I don't care about your shady criminal enterprise. At the moment, I have a list of problems as long as my arm, and so trust me, I could not care less," Bonnie said in complete exasperation. "I am not trying to gather information to turn you all in. Sheesh, I was literally kidnapped!"

"Now don't you be dramatic," Kol said with an eye roll. "You wouldn't be alive if I hadn't taken you with us."

"I wouldn't have been in danger if it wasn't for you in the first place," Bonnie growled.

"I don't trust her."

"Be my guest, but if you as much as think about harming her, Sage I'll put you out of commission."

"Whatever. My job is to get you lot gone. So let's go!" Sage clapped her hands at them as if trying to force them into action.

It didn't take them long to gather the rest of the group. Kol handed Bonnie a pair of hiking boots that looked like they were at least a size to big and a pair of thick socks. Once, they were on, Katie handed her a thick jacket and a backpack.

When she looked around, Bonnie saw the others were geared up as well. Kol was the closest to her and she had the feeling, he was delibaretely putting himself between her and Damon. Rebekah had her arms wrapped around Stefan's neck and he was smiling at her. And actual smile.

"Are we going hiking?" she demanded looking at Kol.

"Of course, we are," Kol told her with a chipper smile. "Think of it as an adventure, doc. The easiest way to travel is by foot and then a helicopter ride to the Arizona desert."

"Oh God," she groaned.

She really wasn't going to go home.

"Hey, Bon, wanna walk with me?" Damon asked giving her crazy eyes.

She assumed he was attempting a seductive look, but with the mask he had on because of his broken nose, the effect was severely marred. Bonnie looked at him with revulsion.

Kol, who was in the process of strapping his bat to his backpack picked it up. He swung it at Damon and it hit him in the stomach. He groaned and doubled-over.

"Saw that coming," Marcel said and high-fived Thierry.

Damon glared at them.

"I swear, Damon if you as much as look at her again, I'll kill you."

"Ugh, all because of one silly girl," Rebekah drawled. "I really hate it when you have girlfriends, Kol."

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Kol growled. "Bekah, I swear if you even look at her sideways –"

"Yes, yes, scary threat," Rebekah said waving his threat aside.

"Enough," Elijah said. "We need to go. Now."

Kol was still working on strapping his bat onto his backpack.

"Go on ahead," Kol said. "We'll be right behind you."

The rest of them filed out. Bonnie was going to follow when Kol caught her wrist.

"What are you doing?"  
"Wait for me," he said. "I don't want you out there alone with Damon."

"Okay."

XXX

Kol let go of her. He went back to fastening the baseball bat. He was trying to rig it so it lay flat underneath the pack that way he could access it if he needed to. He had a gun in his jacket, one strapped to his ankle. A knife at his waist and one on the other hand of his boot.

Finally, he managed to secure it. He swung the backpack onto his shoulders and smiled at Bonnie.

"Ready to go?"

"So excited."

"Come now, it could be worse."

Her grimace told him she agreed, but didn't want to admit to it. He caught her hand and laced their fingers together. She looked at him in surprise, but let him keep her hand. That made him smile.

"Don't go reading too much into it. I'm still angry with you and I have every right to be."

"That's hard to argue with," he chuckled.

"What are you going to do when you get out of here?"

"Well," he said looking thoughtful. "My first priority was to have a shower alone however, I've done that now. Wear my own clothes, check. I suppose the next is to go to a good restaurant and have a fine scotch afterwards."

"Sounds normal. You know a lot of the men talked to me when they came in, I was surprised how much they missed the little things. But it makes sense."

Kol nodded. He was walking at a brisk pace and she was moving fast to keep up with him.

"Of course, I was also surprised by how hard it was for many of them when they were released," Bonnie continued. "So many of them just ended up right back here."

Kol snorted. "Trust me, darling I'm not going to have that problem."

"Of course you're not," she rolled her eyes. "Do you know the one thing those men all had in common? It was poverty."

"Yes, yes," he brushed it aside. "It's all very depressing."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, she was so over his I'm so bad, I don't care about anything or anyone routine. It must be exhausting to keep up that front.

XXX

It must hours later, when they arrived at the helicopter pick up area. Kol checked his watch. They had a thirty minute window. The rest of the group, looking exhausted collapsed onto rocks to have a rest. They made sure to keep under the cover of trees.

Kol led Bonnie away from the Salvatores and toward his siblings. He was surprised, she didn't appear too tired. She must be in fairly good shape because she hadn't complained or slowed down at all as they hiked through the woods for hours.

He helped her onto a big rock that was a little taller than her. Then he followed her up and offered her a drink from his water. She downed half the bottle before passing it to him. He had a few sips.

Rebekah lay flat on the ground, staring up at the sky with a bored expression. Elijah had put his jacket down so as not to ruin his suit. Sage was lying next to Rebekah.

Why was Elijah wearing a suit? Kol wondered before he realized, they must be meeting Katherine at the next safe house. He snorted, as if Katherine wouldn't mind Elijah loosening up for a change. She was the wildest girl, he had ever met, which was saying something because he knew both Rebekah and Sage.

"What's your deal anyway, Bon?" Rebekah growled.

Kol tensed, if his sister tried to bother Bonnie, he was going to be furious. He loved Rebekah and she was his favorite sibling, being the two youngest aside from Henrik, they were close in a way he wasn't with the others.

"My deal? I'm the prison doctor."

"Yes, so I've heard," Rebekah rolled her eyes so hard, Kol wouldn't be surprised if they got stuck. "I mean what else? Do you have a big family or lots of friends?"

"I have my dad, but we aren't close. And I have a group of friends I grew up with. They're my real family."

"Hm," Rebekah sighed. "You have friends? People you trust then?"

Kol groaned because he knew what she was getting at.

"Bekah, don't start –" he said, but it was too late.

Rebekah had already got to her point.

"If you're going to date my brother, you're going to have to curb that habit."

Kol felt Bonnie tense next to him. Her green eyes were hard and she stared furiously at Rebekah.

"I am not dating Kol!"

"Yes, the handholding is entirely platonic, I'm sure."

Kol snorted a laugh before he grew serious.

"The doctor has made it very clear, she is parting ways with us when we reach the border, it's not an issue, Bekah dear."

Rebekah's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I'm watching you."

Mercifully the helicopter arrived then.

 **Thank you as always to everyone, who has read, reviewed, followed and faved this fic! I am so thrilled by the number of kennett shippers out there. As always let me know what you thought of this chapter. What did you think of Kol's reaction? What was your favorite part?**

 **I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr if you want to submit an ask for a kennett or bonkai one-shot.**

 **\- Izzy**

 **Kylahprincess: Thanks for reviewing! I hope Kol's reaction didn't disappoint and no, she isn't going too far, lol!**

 **Guest: You're too sweet! Thank you! Hope this was fun and Kol's reaction wasn't a letdown. I can't say what Bonnie is or isn't going to do, but you'll find out. Awe, I can't believe people call me that, but I love it! lol.**

 **Guest: Thank you for reviewing! Lol, nope I would have been too chicken too, but Bonnie is always brave/dumb when it comes to her own life. Don't worry the gas station kid is fine as we learned in this chapter. Thanks again for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **Happy holidays! Here's a little kennett for all you lovely shippers.**

The helicopter ride was low and bumpy. They were let down somewhere outside of the state. Bonnie didn't recognize the area and she didn't bother to ask about the next leg of the trip. She knew it wouldn't do much good as everyone around her was on high alert.

Instead, she focused her attention on trying to see where she was based on the surrounding area. It was a desert landscape. The sun was scorching and Kol plopped a baseball cap on her head before taking her hand and leading her along. The sun was starting to set, but even so the air was hot. Much warmer than it had been where they were before.

She followed along and wondered if they were in Arizona or Texas. Not that it made much of a difference given her situation.

They seemed more tense now, as if they were worried about being spotted in a way they hadn't been in Illinois. That alone made her more cautious and alert. If the career criminals were acting shifty then it meant things could get very dangerous, quickly.

She tried to find places where she could run for cover if law enforcement showed up. She knew Kol and the others would never go quietly and she did not like her survival odds in a shoot-out however, she saw nowhere that looked like it would give good cover. In fact, the whole landscape was painfully open. Maybe that was why the others were acting so twitchy.

After half a mile, there were dust clouds in the distance. No, not dust clouds she realized when she looked more closely, cars.

Kol saw them too.

"Is that them?" he said turning to Sage.

Sage, who had been checking messages on a burner cell nodded. "That's them alright. Now remember, the cartels are notoriously twitchy and easily offended, so Damon try to keep your mouth shut. The rest of you, well you know they don't want war with us."

There were nods and murmurs of agreements.

"Stay with me the entire time, Bekah," Elijah told his sister in quiet tones.

If they hadn't been so close to her, Bonnie wouldn't have heard them at all.

"I'm not a child," Rebekah sniffed.

"You should listen to him, Bex," Kol said with a fond look at his sister.

"The cartels are unpredictable and dangerous," Elijah said. "More to the point, they have wanted an alliance with our family for decades so you will stay close."

"Fine," Rebekah crossed her arms. "Bloody sexist pigs, the lot of you."

Kol chuckled and ducked when Rebekah swung at him. Bonnie, who was standing next to him, took two steps back. She would have gone further except Kol was still holding her hand.

"Enough, children," Elijah scolded.

The end result was that he had to dodge attacks from both of his siblings.

Kol put his arm around her shoulder. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. Without realizing it, she turned her body towards his.

"Same goes for you, doc. It's best if you stay close."

"You mean pretend to be your girlfriend?" she said in a low, irritated voice.

"Yes," he said not bothering to hide his amusement. He placed a soft kiss to the side of her temple and she blushed. "The cartel is dangerous and our alliance with the Diablo cartel is tentative at best. I think it's best if you stay close and say as little as possible. Otherwise, they might try to use you as leverage."

"Against you?"

"Yes," he looked away. His eyes were distant and cold as he watched the approaching vehicles.

Bonnie's curiosity was admittedly peaked.

"Would you do it? Give in to them if they took me?"

Kol turned back to her. He studied her for a moment before giving a fast nod. "Don't go telling them that now."

"Yeah, because I want to be kidnapped again."

Kol chuckled. His arm shifted to her waist and he pulled her closer. She put her head on his shoulder and tried to relax. Now that she had a better idea of what sort of criminals were coming to them, she could feel her fear ramping back up again. She knew enough about cartels to know they were ruthless and if this Diablo cartel made the Mikaelsons uneasy, they must be among the worst.

The cars came to a stop. Several men poured out of the vehicles. They were all dressed nearly identical in black suits without ties. The only discernible difference was that some wore white shirts while others wore black. They were all carrying guns, which they aimed at them.

At last, a man stepped out of the backseat. One of the others held the door him and Bonnie thought he had to be the one in charge.

Elijah stepped forward after exchanging a look with Kol. Bonnie saw that Rebekah and Sage moved closer to each other without speaking. The cartel must be bad if they were sticking together, she had the impression, they didn't like each other.

Kol moved her behind him. He took her hand. She leaned around him to see, but stayed behind him. If these guys made him nervous, she wasn't interesting in drawing in their attention.

"El Diablo," Elijah said in a tone of voice that was almost warm.

"Mr Elijah Mikaelson, if it isn't the Grim Reaper in person," the leader replied. He too was smiling and he embraced Elijah. "Put those guns down. We are all friends here."

The guns lowered.

"The Grim Reaper?" Bonnie whispered to Kol.

"He's an excellent killer and he never smiles," Kol whispered back.

"Never? I've seen him smile."

"Yes, well he doesn't do that around those outside of the family."

"Oh."

Bonnie didn't think that meant Elijah thought of her as family. He probably just knew she herself wasn't a threat to them unless the FBI got hold of her. Then she would be able to tell them all sorts of things, assuming they were interested in talking to her. She knew she wasn't interested in talking to them since they accused her of being involved in this.

"Welcome to our little border stop," the man told them. "We will spend a week in hiding before crossing the border."

"I don't suppose you will tell us how we are going to cross the border?"

"No, los siento, but that's a trade secret," El Diablo grinned broadly.

It was a smile that sent shivers down Bonnie's spine.

"We should get out of here," Kol said. "We're too exposed and the FBI is using helicopters."

"Certainly," El Diablo said. Even from ten feet away, Bonnie could tell the instant his eyes went from Kol to her. "And who is this lovely chica?"

"Bonnie," Kol said simply.

"Follow me."

They all got into the cars. Kol didn't let go of her hand the whole time and he made sure to get into the same vehicle as her. Rebekah rode with them as well and she saw, Elijah went with Sage and Katie.

The black SVU was air conditioned and it was a pleasant change from the scorching heat of the desert. The driver eyed her and Rebekah curiously as they sped through the desert.

Two hours later as darkness was starting to fall they arrived at a ranch. It looked like it was one of those places that took tourists. Bonnie saw ranch hands and horses running free. The staff glanced at them as the cars rolled into place, but looked away quickly.

El Diablo had their men show them to their separate quarters. Bonnie heard him tell them in rapid Spanish to keep an eye on them, but not hurt them. She also made a mental note to tell Kol the second she got the chance.

El Diablo's eyes landed on her again. "Will you be requiring an extra room for your... _guest_?"

Kol's expression hardened yet there was a sinister smile on his face. "No, Bonnie stays with me."

Of course, I do, Bonnie thought. You think I'm going to run away.

Well any plans of escape that she had entertained the other night had been squashed. She might have been willing to risk prison time if it cleared her name, but she wasn't going to risk her own life with these cartel people. She was fairly certain Kol wouldn't actually hurt her, but she had no idea how much control she had over El Diablo and his people. She felt certain if they thought she was a threat to them, they would kill her.

And dying was not high up on her to-do list.

She and Kol followed two of El Diablo's men. The rest of their group came as well. It looked like El Diablo wanted to put all of them in the same wing. Probably to keep a better eye on them, Bonnie thought.

Rebekah was in the room next to theirs and she quickly followed Elijah into his room. There was a tense expression on her face. Sage on the other hand looked completely at home as she went into one room. Damon and Stefan had rooms next to each other. Thierry and Katie were to share and Marcel's room was next to theirs.

Bonnie and Kol's room was at the end of the hall. It was gorgeous. There was a king-sized bed and it was decorated in traditional Mexican style with a few modern twists like the bathroom, which had both a shower and a bathtub. It looked like heaven.

Kol took something out of his pocket, it looked like a black wand or something. He went all over the room with it and an earpiece in. She waited until he was done and then he went to the bathroom, checking there. She followed him inside, turned on the water tap and quickly told him what she had gathered of the Spanish once he told her the rooms were clean from bugs.

"You speak Spanish?"

"A little yes."

"Do they know?"

"I don't think so," she shook her head. "Why?"

"This is fantastic!" he announced cheerily. "My Spanish is terrible and I don't trust them."

"Yeah, I gathered as much and it seems to run both ways," she wrapped her arms protectively around herself. "I don't like this. I think we should go."

"Relax, it's just the usual posturing. It should be fine, I doubt they want a war with the Mikaelsons. If things go South, our people are ready with an extraction team."

This was not nearly as comforting as Kol thought it was. Bonnie felt her tension ramp up to the point, she was starting to get a headache.

"Why can't your people come now? I heard them, Kol it did not sound like they wanted us here."

Kol frowned. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, it sounded really tense."

"Very well," he nodded. "I'll speak to Elijah, he'll get word to the rest of our family. We'll be out of here by dawn."

"Promise," Bonnie grabbed his wrist. "Promise me we will be out of here by dawn. I do not want to die in the desert in the middle of nowhere."

Another body left unclaimed at the morgue. Cartels usually destroyed anything identifying about their kills. Bonnie had seen their work during her internship and she did not want to end up like that. And another smaller part of her, didn't want Kol to end up like that either.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you, doc."

Kol used her grip on his wrist to pull her closer. He snaked his other arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. She closed her eyes to block out the fire that raged through her at the close contact. He kissed her forehead. It was a gentle touch that made her stomach filled with butterflies.

Without thinking much about it, she surrendered to him. She put her arms around his waist and let him hold her. She buried her face in his chest and tried to block out the thoughts of who she was with. Instead, she just held on to him and soaked up his warmth and the comfort he was offering.

"I should go speak with Elijah. I'll be right back. Stay in the room, alright? It's safer."

"Fine," she muttered.

She was starting to think Kol might not be so bad after all. At least he had no interest in hurting her.

"I know," he cracked a smile. "We'll be out of here soon enough and you can do whatever you like, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that or I'll stab you."

Kol chuckled. "I love it when you get violent."

He pressed his lips to hers. She gasped and he nipped playfully at her bottom lip. She took a step back, sure her face was a furious shade of scarlet.

"You're such a psycho," she laughed and shook her head.

"I think I'm growing on you," he winked at her and sauntered out.

Bonnie closed the door behind him and turned on the shower. She felt like there was sand and dust all over her.

XXX

Kol found Elijah in his bedroom. He was sitting on the bed and he was talking on the phone. Kol smirked because two seconds in and he knew, who his brother was talking to.

"Sweetheart, no really – I am working. I can't – that's highly improper! What if someone heard?"

So Katherine wanted to have phone sex. He was hardly surprised that Elijah wouldn't agree to that.

Kol cleared his throat noisily and smirked when Elijah turned around. His expression was that of a mortified man. He began to frantically straighten his tie.

"Kol needs a word, Katerina. I'll call you later."

He hung up quickly, which only made Kol smirk broader.

"Did you do the check?" Kol asked referring to the bug sweep.

"I did, naturally," Elijah replied in icy tones.

Kol knew what that was about. Elijah hated it when someone questioned his capabilities. He was particular and meticulous about everything.

"Good because Bonnie speaks Spanish."

"Does she now?" Elijah looked surprised yet pleased. "That's excellent. The men are careful never to reveal to much around me. They know this particular gringo speaks Spanish," he said humming with amusement.

"Yes, and she learned they are watching us and she thinks the mood is tense. She doesn't trust them. Thinks they are up to something."

"She's a doctor not a mobster," Elijah said placidly.

"All the same, I trust her judgement. I want an extraction from our own people by dawn."

"You're enamored. It's likely impaired your judgement."

"You're one to talk, you should see yourself with Katherine," Kol remarked. "Now set it up."

"Very well, but if this gets us killed, mother is going to be furious."

Kol scowled at him. "Honestly, brother when have I ever put us in danger?"

"Every single time you go out on your own. Have you perhaps forgotten about London or Berlin or perhaps the incident in Sicily?"

"Now, brother Sicily was not my fault."

"No, I suppose it was the Italian mobster, who you shot, who was at fault?"

"Fantastic! You believe me then."

Elijah gave him a look that clearly said, he did not.

"He insulted our mother Elijah!" Kol insisted. "And he was a little too interested in Rebekah."

"Do not tell father that," Elijah warned. "If he finds out, he'll try to find Rebekah a good husband. Exploit her popularity to take over another market."

"I am aware," Kol rolled his eyes.

Elijah took out his burner cell. Kol paced the room feeling restless as he placed the call.

"We need an extraction," Elijah said speaking into the phone.

Kol checked for eavesdroppers as he passed. Any signs that anyone was lurking outside of the room yet he found no indication of it.

"Yes, by dawn at the latest. Be discrete."

The person on the other line must be speaking judging by the tense look on Elijah's face.

"I am aware that was not the plan however, the situation has changed. The Diablos don't trust us," he said pitching his voice even lower. "Kol suspects they are planning something."

Elijah listened for a while longer.

"Yes, dawn. Two miles north," he agreed.

Elijah hung up and looked at Kol.

"Thanks, I've got to go."

"Of course, the doctor," Elijah rolled his eyes. "Do not let her distract you, not until we are safely out of the country. I am not interested in serving time because you are too busy with your new girlfriend to do your job."

"Sheesh, lighten up, brother. You need a girlfriend."

"I have a girlfriend," Elijah said with a solemn expression.

"You might want to try getting laid."

"That's just what I told him," a feminine purr said from the doorway.

Kol turned around and was surprised to find Katherine there.

"Katerina," Elijah said shaking his head. "I told you to go fly back to New York and leave the country from there. It's much safer for you."

"Safe?" she scoffed. "Do I look like I'm interested in safe?"

"Kitty-Kat, how are you?" Kol asked ignoring his brother.

"I'm perfect, but 'Lijah looks a little grumpy," she said pouting.

"I'll leave you kids to it then," Kol said.

He left Elijah and Katherine to squabble. Elijah was no doubt furious Katherine hadn't left the country in the safest way possible. The two of them had been in Washington, pulling political strings when Kol had been arrested in New York. He had been out to assassinate a target, but the FBI had been waiting for him. He had been dragged away and chucked into prison so fast even all of Elijah's interference and lawyers could not save him, which left them with their last option.

When he returned to the bedroom, Bonnie was nowhere in sight. He saw that a maid had been by with the clothes Kol's associates had left with El Diablo. Or when Kol got closer, he saw that El Diablo must have provided it themselves as a show of good faith. That made him suspicious, Bonnie must be right. Whenever organizations gave gifts it usually meant someone was going to be stabbed in the back. He just hoped the extraction came soon enough because Katie and Bonnie were not fighters. Neither was Katherine, which meant he had three innocents with him, who could be taken hostage and used to bend the rest of them to El Diablos will.

This was bad.

And where the hell was Bonnie?

Worried something could have happened to her in the few minutes, he had been gone, he checked the bathroom for her.

He smirked when he saw what he had walked in on. Bonnie was soaking in the tub. She must have decided to take a bath after washing the dirt off. Her eyes were closed in content and bubbles hid everything from view, which only made her more tempting. He knew he had to say something or risk standing there too long, if she discovered him perving from the doorway, she would be furious.

Something silver drew his eyes and he saw Bonnie's switchblade was on the edge of the tub. So she was keeping it within reach.

Clever girl, Kol thought.

Bonnie turned around as if she could sense his presence, but he realized she was reaching for a loofah. She gasped and scurried reaching for her towel. It doesn't take her long to figure out she can't reach it without giving him a sneak peak.

Instead, she sinks further underneath the bubbles glaring at him.

"Don't just stand there! Get out or give me the towel!" Bonnie snapped and pointed to it. Her voice was hysterical and in all honesty, Kol couldn't blame her with their chemistry.

Or maybe he was invading her privacy like a creep and he should hand her the towel before she stabbed him with the switchblade the second she got out of the tub.

Yeah, the part of his brain that hadn't completely shut down at the sight of her naked in the tub, knew that was the best course of action.

He picked up the towel and passed it to her. He pretended to look away when she covered herself with it. But he couldn't help sneaking a peak out of the corner of his eye.

Bonnie's figure was even better than he had imagined. And he had imagined it, lots.

Her body was firm and supply. She had generous curves that made him mouth water. He felt himself harden uncomfortably and he shifted in an attempt to alleviate his situation.

XXX

Bonnie felt his eyes on her and she wrapped herself as tightly as she could in the towel. She knew he was sneaking a peak because the not-so-subtle way he was watching her out of the corner of his eye, was not fooling anyone. Especially, not her.

"What the hell do you want? You know aside from being a pervert?"

Kol cleared his throat and at last looked uncomfortable.

"We have someone on their way," he told her carefully not looking at her. "And in the meantime, we must act like everything is normal."

"What does that mean?"

"You come with me and Elijah to have a drink with El Diablo and his men."

"Why would I do that?" she crossed her arms and huffed.

"Because it's what we would be doing if everything was normal. We have business to attend and it's only polite. If they think you're my girlfriend, you would come with me."

"Not after you barged in here like a pervert while I was naked!"

"You're right. That was rude and I apologize."

"Good and you're not going to do it again?"

"I give you my word as a gentleman," Kol said. Bonnie snorted. "Granted, that doesn't count for much, but I will not creep around on you anymore."

"You'd better not."

"So do you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Have a drink with Elijah and I as well as El Diablo," Kol said with a teasing smile.

"I don't know."

"You'll be fine if you stay with me."

"And you are doing this so they don't know we are ditching them and getting out of here early?" she asked and she heard the hesitation in her own voice.

"Yes."

"If it helps us sneak out of here peacefully, I'm in."

Kol flashed a wicked smile. "Fantastic. I'll have to shower before we go. Do I smell like desert sand to you?" he sniffed under his arm in a joking way.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and took a step back when he tried to shove his armpit in her face.

"Gross!"

"Come now, it's sexy."

"It's really not," Bonnie said with a disgusted grimace.

"Want to join me in the shower, doc?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She padded out of the room and ignored him. Instead, she went through the closet in the bedroom and picket out an outfit, she thought worked.

It was a black pantsuit in linen. She found a white blouse and decided to put that on as well. She was just dressed when a girl barged into the room.

"Katherine?" Bonnie said gaping at her.

"Hello doctor Bon," Katherine purred. "Is Kol around?"

"In the shower," Bonnie said feeling too stunned to fully comprehend what was happening.

Then it was as if something clicked. She raced across the room and threw her arms around Katherine. Her old friend hugged her back.

"You know someone else might have mistaken me for Elena," Katherine said given her an extra squeeze.

Bonnie withdrew and stared at her some more. "You know I could always tell the two of you apart. Where have you been?"

"Oh, a little of everywhere."

"No," Bonnie shook her head. "That's not good enough. You disappeared when we were fourteen. Where did you go? We looked everywhere, the cops searched high and low and -"

"And I got the hell out of that place. I knew there were better ways to live. Remember how I told you our family had mobster connections in Bulgaria?"

"Well yeah, but I just thought you made it up. Your parents died in a car crash."

Elena and Katherine had been adopted by an American couple, who knew their parents when their birth parents died. It happened when they were barely ten years old. After they moved to the States, they met Bonnie. Her and Katherine had been best friends until Katherine disappeared. It had never been clear to the police or Bonnie if Katherine ran away or if something happened to her. Even back then Katherine had been wild.

"Yeah, orchestrated by our family's enemies. That's why Elena and I got shipped Stateside. But I ran away and started making my living as an assassin. Now I run the family biz."

"Oh my God," Bonnie breathed. "I can't - I can't believe any of this. I have been so worried for years, do you have any idea what you put us through?"

"I'm sorry," Katherine grimaced. "But I'm here now and I'm thrilled to see you."

Bonnie sat down and breathed deeply. "I thought you were dead."

"Oh, dear. Sorry about that really I am," her eyes raked over Bonnie. "You can't wear that if you are going to party with El Diablo and his men."

"What are you even doing here?"

"I'm Elijah's girlfriend. I hear Kol saved your life and kidnapped you. Must be weird. When did you two get together and how could you not tell your best friend you have a boyfriend? Was it because it started when he was in jail and you could get fired? Because that's sort of hot."

"You didn't tell me about Elijah," Bonnie snapped and it was just like they were still kids until it hit her all over again. A flood of emotions. "How could I have done?"

"Yes, but I'm fickle, everyone knows this," Katherine replied studying her nails. "But dish about Kol and well everything - I mean a doctor, wow impressive."

"Well I'm not Kol's girlfriend and I don't have a job anymore so it doesn't matter."

"Gloomy, but I want to hear everything anyway" Katherine said taking her hand and dragging her back to the wardrobe. "You can tell me everything while I find you a new outfit. You aren't wearing that."

"It's stylish."

"In an office. Sheesh, Bon I love you, but you dress like my grandma, which should terrify you because she dresses like a stereotypical old lady."

This was so normal it helped calm Bonnie down. Made it easier to just go with it. In the end, it didn't really matter where Katherine had been or what she did. All that mattered was that after years of worrying, her best friend was still alive and here with her.

"You have absolutely no tact, Kat."

"Whatever. "

Katherine had her head in the wardrobe and was rifling through the clothes. Bonnie watched her with zero interest.

"Why does my outfit matter?"

"Because no one will believe you are Kol's girlfriend dressed like that."

"I'm not his girlfriend. Kol just wants El Diablo to think I am. He says it's for my safety, but for all I know, it's because he wants in my pants."

"My guess?" Katherine said glancing over her shoulder before she went back to what she was doing. "A little of both. If you're not actually in one of the organizations being a woman among criminals without affiliation - well it attracts a lot of attention."

"And I don't want attention," Bonnie said. "I just want to get out of here."

"Where are you going to go?"

Katherine threw a couple of dresses on the bed.

"Oh God," Bonnie felt sick and terrified all over again. "I don't know. I can't go home as much as I want to."

Kol sauntered out of the bathroom at that moment. He was towel drying his hair and Bonnie's mouth went dry when she saw he was still naked. All he was wearing was the towel all around his waist. She swallowed and stared. His stomach was a flat six pack, which she knew from treating him at the prison, but seeing him like this without the prison blues, it made her see him in a new light.

He had some scars on his stomach and one along his shoulder, but she knew she was doomed when she realized they just made him sexier. Water droplets covered his skin and she felt herself growing hot, and damp in lower places.

Kol caught her staring. He smirked and winked at her.

"Don't look, Kol. This not what she is wearing. Lucky for both you and your girlfriend, who isn't your girlfriend, I am here to make sure she is wearing something as hot as she is."

"The doc can make surgical scrubs look sexy," Kol said with heat in his eyes and voice. "I'll set Bonnie up wherever she wants to go."

Katherine stared at him for a moment blinked and then came back to herself. "That's really generous of you Kol. You must like my Bon-Bon."

"Don't call me Bon-Bon," Bonnie said with an eye roll.

"You two know each other?" he grinned. "Fantastic. Now let's get changed and go. And Kat, put some clothes on. If Elijah sees you in that gettup he's likely to have a heartache and I still need him."

Kol looked at her outfit and nodded to it.

Bonnie took a real look at Katherine and she figured Kol was right. Stuffy old Elijah would not like this dress. It was black, it fit snuggly barely covering Katherine's bum. The back was open down to her lower back and the front had a deep plunging V-line. It showed off her entire figure and almost every inch of her skin. Her ringlets were piled onto the top of her head in a messy bun and her lips were a glossy shade of burgundy.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Katherine said looking down at it.

"You look like a high-class stripper or escort," Kol said looking her over again. Then he looked at Bonnie. "You're not dressing like her."

"I'll wear what I want," Bonnie snapped.

Katherine turned around and smirked at her. She waved a yellow dress around. It wasn't quite as risqué as Katherine's dress, but it wasn't far off. She would never have worn it except Kol thought he could tell her how to dress and she was going to make a point. And she didn't care if it was childish.

Bonnie put the dress on and when she looked in the mirror, she had to admit it was sexy. Katherine whistled and smacked her bum, playfully before giggling. Bonnie jumped and tried to swat her hand away before she gave up and laughed.

Kol came out of the bathroom dressed in a crisp white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top and a pair of black linen pants. His hair was styled in spikes and he had several bracelets on his wrist, which might have looked silly on a less masculine man. On Kol, it was smoking hot and she had to look away.

That was of course, when Kol caught sight of her dress. She didn't need to look to know he was pissed and thought she looked hot at the same time. Before he could say anything she put her hand up.

"Don't. Don't even think about it, I'm not your girlfriend and even if I was, you don't tell me what to wear, alright?"

"Alright," he held his hands up. "However, can I make one suggestion?"

"Only if it's just the one."

"Just the one" his eyes raked over her and she blushed. "If you're going to wear that stay close to me, doc."

"You already told me that."

"In that dress," he said looking her over with unmistakable heat. "I mean glued to my side. Promise or you're not going anywhere until you've changed."

"I promise," she said from between clenched teeth.

If Kol had been standing closer, she might have given in to the urge to kick him. Bonnie rolled her eyes. She knew he was probably right judging by the way Katherine was acting. But she still wanted to kick him.

"I have to meet my handsome 'Lijah," Katherine said and flitted from the room.

Kol put his hand on her lower back and she ignored the warmth that spread through her at his touch.

"Have you been here before?"

"No, crime syndicates don't usually visit each other's safe houses," he chuckled.

"Huh," she said thinking about it. "Neutral territory then?"

"That and rented locations where we don't leave a trace," he flashed a confident smile that made heat pool low in her stomach and in other, lower more interesting places.

"Of course," she rolled her eyes. "You know that's not how most people live, right?"

She said thinking about the conversation they had over pancakes. That felt so long ago, so much had happened since then, but it wasn't exactly that long ago.

"Probably not."

Kol led her out back behind the ranch house. There was a patio with furniture, a hot tub (because apparently this was the scene of a music video) and an open bar. Drug cartels didn't party like normal people, they didn't roam around or dance. Instead, they lounged, smoking and drinking. All of them acting like they were the biggest players in town.

The instant they were out among other mobsters, Kol's attitude changed as well. Instead of the light on the back of her lower back, he draped his arm over her shoulder. He held her close and put his lips to her temple. He tipped his head toward hers, still walking.

"Just go with it," he murmured in a low seductive voice that turned her insides to jelly.

She turned into him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Her hand went to his chest and she took a minute to just enjoy his muscles.

"Fine, but you owe me," she whispered.

"I can think of worse people to owe favors to," he winked at her. "And admit it, you love an excuse to feel me up, Bonnie my sweet."

"I'm still doctor."

"Dressed like that? Hardly," he scoffed. "It's not much better than Katherine's dress."

She rolled her eyes and huffed, but she wasn't sure how convincing it was. Luckily, she was spared having to think of an excuse because that was when they reached El Diablo. He greeted them with a smile and a nod. He shook hands with Kol, who guided Bonnie to sit down next to him on the opposite side of El Diablo. She got the feeling he was not only trying to keep her away from El Diablo, but shield her with his body.

"Kol and his lovely chica," El Diablo said leaning forward to look at her.

She smiled and it was tight. Kol's hand tightened on her shoulder and she knew by that she would have to do better. Look like she felt at home among criminals - like she knew she was safe there with Kol.

She needed to look like - Katherine caught her eye and in that instant, Bonnie knew that was who she needed to act like. Katherine was clinging to Elijah's arm, she had a margarita in her free hand and her head was thrown back as she laughed loudly and freely. Bonnie envied how comfortable she felt, how at ease.

Bonnie decided to put on her most vacant and peppy smile. It was the one she had used in her cheerleading days and it made her look like a sweet airhead. She turned it on and faced El Diablo again.

"Thank you so much for having us," she said in an upbeat tone of voice that she was sure she hadn't used since high school.

El Diablo must not have noticed that anything was fake or wrong because he smirked at her. It was one of those smarmy smiles she had seen from men a million times before.

"You especially are most welcome," he crooned.

Kol tucked her more securely under his arm and she cuddled up. Her hand played with the collar of his shirt and she put her head on his shoulder. She was still smiling emptily at El Diablo.

"Who do I have to kill around here to get a drink?" Kol asked in his usual charming manner.

"No need to kill anyone," El Diablo chuckled and slapped him on the shoulder.

He waved to a pretty young girl and she came over. Bonnie looked closely at the girl. She had long black hair and her big brown eyes. She looked like she couldn't have been more than sixteen. The outfit that she probably thought made her look older, only made her look her age.

"What can I get you?" she asked in heavily accented English.

"I'll have a scotch neat," Kol said and looked at Bonnie. "What will you have, sweetheart?"

"Cosmopolitan," Bonnie replied evenly.

The girl was obviously too young to be here and it bothered her because it made her think there might be human trafficking taking place her. But she wasn't going to show it because if Kol didn't trust El Diablo, she definitely shouldn't show her displeasure.

The girl flitted away. Kol and El Diablo fell into conversation with each other. It was about people they knew, deals they had made and other trade secrets that she ignored. It wasn't like she was needed in this conversation. So instead, she smiled and nodded in the right places as her eyes scanned the crowd.

Once the girl returned, Bonnie had to admit she felt considerably more relaxed with a drink in her hand. So much so, she was drinking faster than she would have ordinarily. Before she knew it, the cosmopolitan was gone and the girl had already brought her a new one. She was starting to feel light headed.

Kol wrapped his arm more securely around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She leaned into him and let him support her weight. She knew logically speaking, she should slow down and stop drinking, but now that she had first started, she couldn't seem to stop.

Again, that logical part of her brain, knew it was because of the stress from the past few days. It had to be the reason she was acting crazy and drinking too much while in a dangerous situation. That was the thing about stress, it made a person do things they wouldn't otherwise do.

Bonnie noticed Rebekah with Sage. The two of them were doing shots. She glanced at Kol to see his reaction and saw he was watching them with disapproval. El Diablo had noticed as well.

"You do not approve of your sister's behavior?"

"No, I really don't," Kol said frowning. "She is not old enough to drink."

"Oh, is that all?" El Diablo laughed. "You gringos. Your sister is a storm of a woman and only a fool would think you could control her."

"Why do you think I'm over here and not over there trying to stop her?" Kol asked laughing.

Bonnie grinned and studied Rebekah more closely. She didn't look deadly, but like Katherine she moved with the ease of someone, who belonged here. Who didn't feel out of place or threatened.

Damon made his way through the crowd to Rebekah. He whispered something in her ear and Rebekah's reaction was lightning quick. She grabbed the back his head and slammed his face onto the table top with such force, Bonnie could hear the 'thud' from across the patio.

Damon groaned and fell to the floor, clutching his nose. Which was still broken from when Kol had slammed his face into a kitchen countertop. His nose would probably need plastic surgery after it had been broken twice if he wanted it to look the way it had before.

"Hm," Kol said turning his lips down in a grimace.

"I like your sister," Bonnie remarked studying Damon on the ground.

She had another sip of her cosmopolitan. Last time that had happened, she had tried to help him. Now, she didn't want to anymore. Damon was a creep and she was going to get out this thing alive. If that meant turning off her morals until they were across the border, she could do that.

"She is the best," Kol agreed.

 **I know the wait has been long and this was a filler chapter, but I promise smut in the chapter! I've already started writing it. So let me know what you thought of this chapter. Bonnie and Kol obvs, and Katherine's apperance? What about Kol's reaction to her dress?**

 **\- Izzy**

 **Guest: Thank you for reading and reviewing, I'm so happy to hear you loved it!**

 **Guest: Thank you and as for the next update here, it is! Sorry about the wait.**

 **Clary: Thank you for reading and reviewing! So sorry about the wait, I'm juggling a lot of fics as well as Kol and work so I don't have much free time to write. I'm doing a TVD rewatch myself and losing the last of my sanity as I wait for Bonnie to get better treatment.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **Just before I write this chapter, I know nothing about medicine. Like at all. I tried googling some of the stuff for the later chapter, but so many of the articles had graphic pics so I dropped that plan in a hurry. Apologies for any mistakes I have made. Basically I just wrote what went with the fic (and that I have see on TV) nothing based in reality on the other word.**

Bonnie turned back to Kol and she saw he was watching Rebekah with pride and love. Of all the things, she had seen of him this far, this was the most attractive. She had thought of Kol as just this criminal, who didn't care about anyone, but now that she saw him looking at his sister like that she was forced to reevaluate him.

Without giving it a second thought, she put her head on his shoulder and turned her whole body into his. Kol's reaction was reaction was instantaneous and he cupped her cheek. His thumb caressed her cheekbone. She looked over his shoulder and saw El Diablo was flirting with one of the scantily clad women that milled around the patio. Relieved that he was distracted she turned back to Kol. She felt warm and had a nice buzz going thanks to the alcohol coursing through her bloodstream.

Kol's eyes were dark and intense. It was like the heated looks she had received from him in the past, but somehow now it was more intense than before. She realized quickly why. There was a hungry, predatory gleam in his eyes that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Do you know how incredibly beautiful you are?" he murmured in a low ragged voice that did things to her insides.

"Me?" she laughed. "I'm nothing special."

He hummed and his voice was rough. He pressed his lips to hers in a scorching kiss and pulled away. He put his hand on her forehead.

"You're clever doctor, but I'm starting to think you're blind. Don't you look in the mirror?"

"Of course, I do," she rolled her eyes again. "And my eyes are fine."

Her response was delivered in a snarky tone of voice that made him chuckle.

"I really rather fancy you."

"You're alright yourself, Kol."

"Alright?" he huffed. "Suppose I'll have to do better then."

That was the opposite of what she wanted him to do. At least the rational part of her brain that was still functioning didn't want that. The other part of her, the part that was a real woman with needs had other ideas. She closed her eyes and groaned. If she just hooked up a little more then maybe she wouldn't fall so hard for his seduction so easily.

Kol's tongue traced the seam of her lips and she gasped in surprise. She had been expecting seduction, but not this. He took advantage of her gasp and sucked on her bottom lip. The sensation sent a fire raging through her. He let go and pressed his lips to hers, he deepened it and their tongues swirled, vying for dominance.

Bonnie knew she shouldn't kiss him back, knew she should put the breaks on yet found herself unable to do so. It felt too good and she pressed herself closer instead. Her arms went around his neck and she pressed her chest against his. His body was firm and unyielding around her, he squeezed her so tightly, she thought he was trying to meld her into him.

Too soon, Kol pulled away with a groan and she clung to him. He chuckled and pressed his lips to the spot between her neck and ear. A shiver of excitement coursed through her and he ran his hand along her back.

"We should go somewhere more private," he murmured.

"Private?" she looked at him in confusion. "Won't El Diablo be suspicious you left?"

"Not after that scene."

Kol's voice was hoarse and it turned her on as much as his accent did. She hesitated, chewing on her bottom lip. She looked at him uncertainly caught between the desire to keep doing what they had been doing and to hang onto the last remaining thread of her sanity. The desire to go further almost won out when she imagined herself exploring Kol's body and having him explore hers. Her imagination was so powerful, she could almost feel him inside of her, almost feel their bodies moving together.

"We can just talk," he offered. "Nothing more than what just happened now, I promise, sweetheart. I just want to be alone with you."

His fingers caressed her hair. She wanted to correct him, tell him she was still doctor Bennett to him, but after that kiss it seemed futile. The line had been crossed.

"I suppose if you promise to behave," she said chewing on her bottom lip.

Kol was staring at her lips with a heated gaze and she blushed.

"I give you my word even if being a gentleman isn't my strong suit."

She rolled her eyes. "Tell me something I don't know."

That hardly surprised her when Kol used to come in to the infirmary, he was one of the worst flirts she had ever seen, which was saying something since she worked in a men's penitentiary.

Kol took her hand and led her to the back of the ranch.

Right behind the patio there was an area filled with tents. But not sleazy tents more like the sort of things people on Instagram when they went glamping or to the luxury tents at festivals. Bonnie herself had rented one of those with Elena and Caroline as well as half a dozen of their closest friends last summer. The trip had been an absolute nightmare with Elena and Caroline's friends getting on her nerves as they got into all of her stuff, drank so much they threw up in the tent and just generally were annoying.

The tent was nice on the inside filled with lounges and pillows. There were throw rugs to soften the noise and make it seem cozier. From here, she could still hear the noise from the party on the patio, but it was further away and she abruptly felt like she was alone in a little bubble with Kol.

The room felt charged with electricity and she could feel the heat coming off Kol. He was standing really close, his chest was almost touching her shoulder and when she turned around to look at him, she brushed against his body.

Needing to put some space between her and Kol before things got completely out of hand between them, she sat down on the lounge couch. Unfortunately, her plan backfired because Kol sat down right next to her. He slung his arm comfortably on the back of the couch and flashed a wicked smile that made her toes curl.

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

Now that was a loaded question if she ever heard one. Still, she had no problem answering it because there was only place, she wanted to go.

"Home."

"Home," Kol repeated and his smile vanished. "If you did go back it wouldn't be for long."

"Yeah, I'd get dragged off to jail," she sighed.

"Sorry about that."

"You should be."

"Well then it's a good thing I am," he flashed another heart stopping smile. "Where else would you go?"

That was a question, Bonnie had to think about. She looked up at the ceiling and tried to think of a place she wanted to go. Anywhere would do. She travelled a lot during her vacations. She lived modestly and could always afford to go anywhere she wanted. She had been almost every place she wanted to go. The only problem was, she usually travelled alone. But she couldn't tell Kol the one thing she wanted was a travelling companion.

"The Maldives maybe, I haven't been there yet."

"Do you travel a lot, doc?"

"Every chance I get," she admitted with a shy smile. "What about you?"

"Yes, with what I do it's best not to stay in any one place too long unless we have a proper safe house set up there, but even then our family home is the only truly safe house we own."

"That must be stressful," Bonnie said trying to imagine always living out of a suitcase. Never living anywhere long enough to call it home.

"Nah, it's not so bad, I get to see the world and if I ever tire of it, I can always go home. Of course, the way mother nags it's usually not worth the trip."

Bonnie laughed at that. Her Grams used to nag when she was younger too. She used to hate it and now she wished Sheila was still around to nag her.

"My Grams used to nag," Bonnie said with a sigh. "About everything. Cleaning my room, the boys I was dating, the way I wore my hair and my grades."

"You're a doctor, how could she have nagged about your grades?"

"They were too high. She always used to tell me to go out, have fun," Bonnie sighed again. "And now that she's gone, I don't know. Maybe I should have listened to her."

"It's not too late. Besides, life is more than studies and work, everyone knows that."

"I didn't. All I cared about was becoming a doctor and all of the people I could help once I had my degree. I thought maybe if I did all of that I would get my father's attention, but nothing worked. He isn't interested in my life and when I finally accepted that I kind of lost my way. That's why I took the job at the penitentiary, I thought maybe helping those, who needed it the most might help. That totally bit me in the ass by the way."

Kol chuckled. "Oh, I wouldn't say that, doc. You are on your way to a foreign country with a devilishly handsome man, who fancies you."

She glowered at him. "I didn't ask for this trip and you put my life in danger by escaping the way you did."

"It would have been way worse if my people had blown up the prison."

Bonnie shook her head and tried to hide her smile. She couldn't help herself, it all felt too crazy. She was at a party with no less than two criminal organizations. Both of whom, distrusted the other. She could easily be dead by dawn and she was a little drunk.

What did she have to lose? This was her last thought before she unthinkingly kissed Kol.

Unlike on the patio or any of their ill-fated kisses, Kol didn't hold back. And neither did she. The kiss was rough and passionate, melting her insides. And unlike all of those other times, this time, they didn't break apart after a few minutes.

Instead, Kol lifted her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. She could feel him starting to grow hard underneath her and she rocked into him.

Kol groaned and nipped at her bottom lip. She gasped and clung to his shoulder. His hands roamed her thighs, pushing her dress up higher. He kissed his way up her throat and nibbled on her ear. She moaned and arched her back, giving him access.

"You've no idea the things I've wanted to do to you since I first saw you in that dress," he murmured. His voice was low and husky, it did things to her insides.

Feverish with lust and with her mind firmly turned off, she started to unbutton his shirt. Kol's hands were on her upper thighs. His fingertips teased the edge of her panties and she mewled, rocking more firmly into him. His hardness pressed against her, making her damp.

One hand slipped underneath her panties. He stroked one finger along her damp slit and she whimpered. She gave up on trying unbutton his shirt. She buried her face in his neck and closed her eyes, riding the waves of pleasure that rocked her to her core.

Oh, this is such a bad idea, she thought. Yet she was unable to stop. All she wanted to do was keep feeling this way, keep having Kol touch her.

"Is this alright?"

Kol's question caught her off-guard. She drew her head back and stared at Kol. She blinked a few times and finally her alcohol soaked brain was able to process, he was asking for consent.

"Yeah."

That was all he needed to hear. He covered her lips with his and slipped his fingers inside of her. She dug her nails into his shoulders, feeling like she might explode the second he began to pump. She rolled her hips to meet his movements.

BANG!

Bonnie and Kol broke apart. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Was that a gun shot?"

No sooner had she asked the question than bullets sprayed into the tent they were in. Kol grabbed her around the waist and threw her over the couch for shelter. The next instant, he was behind the couch with her.

Kol withdrew his gun from his pocket. He handed it to Bonnie and drew another from the other side of his coat pocket.

"Stay low the ground, try to make your profile as small as possible that way they don't have a proper target. And most importantly, stay behind me and cover me. Understood?"

Bonnie's hands shook, but she clutched the gun tightly all the same.

"Understood."

"Fantastic," he flashed a smile. "Can you shoot?"

"I can."

"Good," he nodded. "Because I promised you nothing bad would happen, which is a lot easier said than done if you can't carry your own weight. One last thing, do not shoot me."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. It was weird, but his sarcastic attitude was actually helping her stay calm.

Kol got to his feet and he gestured for her to follow him. They crept underneath the backside of the tent. There was no one there, but once they reached the other side, it was another story.

There was a full on action movie shoot out. El Diablo's men were on one side of the patio. They had taken cover and were firing almost nonstop at the other side. That was where Kol's people had taken cover and were talking strategy in between firing off the occasional shot.

Bonnie had to admit, things did not look good.

She saw an SVU with a driver speed up. She acted without thinking. She ran toward it, throwing the door open and using the element of surprise to drag the driver out. Once he was out of the car, she coldcocked him with the butt of her gun.

Then she jumped into the driver's seat. She turned the keys in the engine and drove toward the patio. She made sure to keep her head down low and screamed when bullets shattered the window. She kept driving forward blindly.

Bonnie only stopped the car when she heard Kol's shouts. Next thing, she knew they were all piling into the car bleeding and looking as haggard as if they had been through hell and back.

"Drive doc!" Kol shouted.

Bonnie didn't need to be told twice, she slammed on the gas and drove like the wind. There were shots firing into the back of the car and she just hoped none of the bullets hit the gas tank. She didn't want to die in a car explosion.

Bonnie drove in a blind panic, following Kol's instructions until they arrived deep into the forest that ringed the outskirts of the desert. By the time they arrived they had been driving all night and the gas tank sputtered out its last dying gasp.

"At least we ditched them," Sage said cheerily as she jumped out of the car.

She helped Stefan out. Bonnie had been giving instructions on how to tend to his wound once they got clear of the cartel.

"Ugh, but it's going to be hours before we make it across the border. Talk about a complication," Rebekah whined.

Damon groaned. "You broke my nose again, bitch."

Rebekah punched him in the nose and Damon screamed. At this rate, Damon's nose was never going to heal properly, no matter how much plastic surgery he had.

Exhausted, Bonnie got out of the car. She went around to the passenger side and pulled Kol's uninjured arm over her shoulder. She put her arm around his waist and led him to a spot that was fairly secluded and helped him sit down on the soft ground. She kneeled next to him and looked over his injured shoulder, Kol tried to push her away, but she ignored him.

"You're injured."

"I'm fine."

"Last time I checked I was the doctor not you so let me have a look!"

Forcefully, she shoved his hands aside.

Kol's injury was worse than she had thought. The bullet had grazed him, but it was deeper than she would like it to be out here with no medical supplies.

"What's the prognosis, doc? Am I a dead man walking?"

"Hardly," she snorted. Then grimaced. "Not if I have anything to say at any rate. The real problem is infection. When are your people coming to extract us?"

"Not before dawn."

Bonnie checked the time on his watch. It wasn't even midnight yet. At this rate, Kol's wound could become infected long before the helicopter arrived.

"Hm, I need something to sterilize the wound with."

"Here," Kol groaned as he pulled a flask out of his blazer's pocket. He flung the jacket back down on the ground. "Take it."

Bonnie accepted the flask and opened it. She sniffed it tentatively, smelled like scotch to her. Strong scotch. Well that was something.

"What were you doing with this?"

She asked the question to distract him pouring it on the wound. Mostly, because she knew it would probably hurt.

It didn't work, Kol cried out and cursed.

"Fucking hell, Bon. You could give a man some warning!"

"Sorry," she shrugged. "Sometimes, warning is worse."

"Regular Doctor Kevorkian. That's what you are, sweetheart."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You are such a baby."

She picked up his coat. Using her hands and teeth, she tore open the lining. It was the cleanest cloth she could find and doused that in scotch too. Then she tied Kol's arm up with it as tight as she could.

"Am I going to die?"

"You asked that already and the answer is no."

"You really ought to work on your bedside manner, doc."

"You're the only patient I've ever had that's complained before."

"Grouchy," Kol rolled his eyes. With his good hand, he pulled Bonnie onto his lap. "Isn't that much better?"

"Not exactly."

Bonnie was putting on a show of being grumpy, but in all honesty, she knew it wasn't very convincing. She made sure to rest her head on his uninjured shoulder. She kissed his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck before closing her eyes in content. Kol's hand played with her hair.

"Thanks for the first aid, Bonnie my sweet."

"Anytime. Besides, if you die, I so don't want to be left alone with your people."

"Come now, they're not quite that dreadful."

"Yes, they are."

Kol laughed. He kissed the top of her head and she could feel him begin to relax.

"Suppose we'll have to find a way to pass the time."

He trailed his hand along her thigh suggestively.

"Seriously? You were shot and we're stranded in the middle of nowhere. And you want to...?" she trailed off, blushing.

"Of course, I do," his voice was rough and husky as he whispered in her ear. "Have you seen yourself in that dress?"

"Thought you didn't like it?"

"It's growing on me."

Kol nipped at her earlobe. She let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure before laughing to cover her own embarrassment.

"I know it's probably a little late to say, but we probably shouldn't cross that line."

Kol captured her lips with his. It was a soft kiss, he sucked on her lower lip and she moaned. He released it and burrowed his face in her neck.

"That's fine. Nothing more needs to happen," he gave her a gentle squeeze.

"How's your arm? Does it hurt? What's the pain level?" she fired the questions at him, going into doctor mode.

"I've had worse."

"That's not at all reassuring."

Elijah interrupted them before Kol could reply. Elijah stormed into the clearing wearing a furious expression.

"I just got off the phone with the organization. They're coming at dawn," he hissed.

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem? The fucking problem?" Elijah exclaimed.

Bonnie had to admit, she was taken aback by the fury Elijah was displaying. It was unlike him to express any emotion at all from what she could tell.

"Yes, brother the problem."

"The problem is that you are so enamored with this girl you've entirely forgotten your obligations to this family!" Elijah shouted. "She is the reason The Diablos were suspicious of us to begin with! Her and all of the media attention she brought! Our parents believe like the rest of the organization that you've turned rat! That's why they didn't trust us! Because we have A FUCKING DOCTOR FROM THE PRISON WITH US!"

"Oh," Kol said. He helped Bonnie to her feet then got to his. "I can assure you Bonnie is innocent."

"Innocent? She is the cause of this! Now none of the cartels are going to do business with us. Hell, the entire underworld will shun us after the media attention surrounding this girl!"

"She isn't some girl!" Kol growled. He moved in front of her.

Bonnie decided now was a good time to stay quiet. She started to back away slowly. If the criminals decided to blame her for their problems, she didn't want to be anywhere near the situation. Neither did she like the condescending way Elijah called her 'girl' but once again, she didn't want to argue with homicidal criminals. And she felt a strange sense of relief that Kol was on her side. It made her feel almost safe, which was absurd.

"Yes, she bloody well is!"

"You had best take that back brother before things get ugly."

Bonnie took another step back. She could feel the tension in the air and she was sure Elijah and Kol were minutes away from getting into a fight.

"Get ugly? They already are!" Elijah said moving closer to Kol.

"If you had handled your end her face wouldn't be all over the press. From where I'm standing you've failed us, Elijah. Not Bonnie. You were the one with FBI contacts, who were supposed to lead them on a wild goose chase and keep things quiet in the media. Instead, our escape is all the press is reporting on and Bonnie's face is everywhere! And they are so incompetent they believe her to be complicit rather than a victim of circumstance."

"You're a blind fool and the two of you are going to get us all killed."

With that, Elijah strode away. But Kol still looked furious enough to do something stupid. Like go after him and finish the fight in a more physical way. He was actually about to go after Elijah when Bonnie caught his arm and turned him around.

"Stay out of this, Bonnie," he cautioned.

But for once, Bonnie didn't feel like being cautious. She was angry too.

"No, I won't!" she snapped. "This fight with Elijah is stupid. Seriously stupid and if you two don't get your shit together people are going to get hurt!"

Kol raised an eyebrow. "Hurt? What could you possibly know about the way we do business?"

"I don't, but I know you're about to do something super stupid like fight your own brother instead of getting some rest. Which by the way, you seriously need because you were shot, you idiot."

Kol groaned. "I get it, we're in mortal peril, but what's your point?"

"My point is," she said through clenched teeth because he was seriously trying her patience. "Is that all of your co-criminals are tense and scared. And when people are scared they do stupid shit like turn on each other. If that happens we are seriously fucked because a shoot-out in the middle of nowhere? I don't see any of us making it out of that alive."

"You might have a point," Kol said with a lopsided smile. "However, if any of them look at you sideways, they'll have to go through me."

"Yeah, well you're not much of an obstacle with your bullet wound," she rolled her eyes. "So would you please just rest while we wait for our way out of here?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him again. But at least he was lying down again or sitting down. He leaned back against the boulder and closed his eyes.

He didn't look well. He was paler than usual, at least Bonnie thought so. It wasn't like Kol was tan to begin with. He seemed to be sweating. Suddenly nervous, Bonnie crouched next to him and checked his temperature. He felt warm, which was a bad sign.

"I need to check your wound."

"Just did that, doc."

"You're running a fever, it could be infected."

Bonnie checked his wound and saw it was an angry shade of red. The skin around looked taut and stretched where the redness continued.

"What's the verdict, beautiful? Am I going to die?"

Bonnie grabbed his watch and checked the time. Another two hours until dawn. If she was going to keep Kol alive, she needed help.

"Katie," Bonnie called and the other woman came rushing over. "Kol has a bullet wound and I think it's infected."

"Already?"

Katie fell to her knees next to Bonnie and started looking it over.

"There's no exit wound," Bonnie said. "I stopped the bleeding earlier, but it's - something's not right."

"Poisoned bullets," Rebekah said materializing from out of nowhere. "It's the Diablos' specialty."

Bonnie paled. "Poison?"

"Poison," Rebekah confirmed.

Without an antidote there was nothing she could do except make him comfortable. If it hadn't spread to the rest of his blood stream yet amputation might have been an option. Except, she didn't have the equipment and no sterile space to perform it. And she couldn't amputate his shoulder anyway so thinking about that was futile.

"Do we know what kind of poison?" Katie asked.

Bonnie took Kol's flask and poured some of the alcohol on his wound. It was more for sterilization than anything else, but it might help draw the poison out of his system. Depending on the poison.

"Something called -" Rebekah ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "I don't remember, but one of his men was telling me about it. Slow acting. Takes almost twelve hours to work its way through a system."

"Bloody hell," Kol groaned. "If I'm going to die I'd rather go quick."

"Shut up," Bonnie snapped. "That means you have at least another six hours before it reaches your heart. There has to be a way to slow it down or draw it out."

"We need an antidote," Katie said. "Do you know what's in the poison? It's chemical compounds, I mean."

Rebekah shook her head.

"You're thinking about whipping up a homemade antidote?" Bonnie said chewing on her lower lip. "I don't know – if we do it wrong, we could accelerate the process or make administering a cure when we do reach help more difficult."

"Bekah be a love and tell Elijah the plan has changed," Kol said pulling himself up straight. The effort it took looked painful, he grimaced and Bonnie tried to help him. But he brushed off her attempt to help. "We need that extraction now."

Rebekah disappeared in a flash.

Kol swiped the flask and had a long pull.

"Hey, we need that for your wound."

Bonnie snatched it back. Katie eyed the two of them with amusement. Bonnie blushed when she realized Katie saw the change that took place between the two of them in the past couple of days. Had it only been a couple of days? It seemed like a lifetime.

"I'm the patient."

"Then shut up and do what I tell you."

Kol looked gobsmacked. His jaw dropped open and he looked at Bonnie with a mixture of shock and amusement.

Katie laughed. "I'm sorry. I know you're mortally wounded and all, but you should see your face Kol."

"No one ever tells you to shut up, huh?" Bonnie said. "Because they should."

"I'm starting to think you're a little difficult, doc."

Bonnie laughed. She covered her mouth, she knew it was completely the wrong time, but she couldn't help herself.

Elijah and the others rejoined them. It looked as if Damon was arguing with Katherine.

"Why are you here?" Damon said making crazy eyes at Katherine.

"Because 'Lijah's my boyfriend," Katherine purred. She studied her nails and refused to look at him.

"Don't lie, Katherine," Stefan said. "We both know what a lying psychotic bitch you are."

"Oh, Stefan," Katherine sighed. "We both know I could rip to shreds and do my nails at the same time."

"Might I suggest the pair of you back away from my girlfriend and resist your inane urge to speak with her. Lest I be forced to curve that urge for you," Elijah said with a cold glance in the direction of the Salvatore brothers.

Katherine sauntered past Elijah. She tugged playfully on his tie and flopped down next to Bonnie.

"Is Kol going to make it?"

"If we can get him to a real medical facility soon."

"The team will be here in a matter of hours however, should we encounter trouble we may not make it out," Elijah said.

"Why not?" Bonnie asked.

Elijah's cold façade was starting to unsettle and enrage her. His brother was dying and he looked as if he could care less.

"Because they will not have all of the supplies and extra manpower that we had planned for in our original calculations."

"It's fine, Bon," Kol took her hand and squeezed it.

She sighed and gave him a worried look. He was looking worse by the minute.

"One hour," Elijah said and nodded to Kol.

For the first time, Bonnie thought she saw a flicker of emotion in Elijah's eyes. It was gone as soon as it came.

Damon was still scowling threateningly toward Katherine, but Stefan dragged him away.

"What's that about?" Bonnie asked in a low voice.

"Oh, that," Katherine scoffed. "Well you see when I was new the whole world of crime, I seduced both Salvatore brothers."

"And they're still bitter," Kol chuckled and winced when it hurt.

"Kol," she sighed. "You're going to be fine. I promise."

He put his arm around her shoulder and she put her head on his chest.

"Tell her about the Salvatores, Katherine. The tale of Damon's misery will distract me from my own."

"As you wish," Katherine winked at him. "I was bored and I can't ever seem to resist a handsome face. Anyway, I toyed around with them and then skipped town. I faked my death and Damon spent years searching for me. I guess I sent him down a dark road."

"You're her."

"Her who?"

"The girl - the one Damon blamed all of his kills on at his trial."

"That's me," Katherine smiled like the cat that swallowed the canary. "He was not happy when he finally encountered me on a job. I was alive and well. I was with Elijah at the time."

"That explains why he hates you," Bonnie said.

"I was bored," Katherine sulked. "And things hadn't ended well with Elijah. I'd made the mistake of double-crossing Klaus."

"To save your own life," Kol said. "Nik wanted to sacrifice her as a pawn in his attempt to conquer the Asian market."

"Oh my God," Bonnie breathed and turned to look at Katherine completely horrified. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Katherine said with another brilliant smile. "It's all a part of what we do. Anyway, I made it up to the Mikaelsons and Elijah took me back."

"Only because you returned for me," Elijah said joining them.

"Well you are the only man I've ever loved."

"Well that's disgusting," Kol said with a grimace.

"Come along, Katerina," Elijah said. "We need to keep an eye on the perimeter. The doctor will stay here with Kol," Elijah looked straight at Bonnie. "I trust you know if anything happens to him, I will hold you responsible."

"Do not threaten her," Kol growled.

Bonnie fussed over Kol's wounds even though she had already done what she could for them. When Kol gave her a look of complete exasperation and attempted to pull her in close with his one good arm, she gave up. Instead, she curled against his side and settled for monitoring his temperature.

"You feel warm," she murmured biting down on her lower lip.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm hot, doc? Because I already knew that."

"I'm serious. How far away is the extraction team? You need surgery, real medicine -"

She would have gone on, but Kol interrupted. "I didn't know you cared, doc."

"Shut up," she mumbled and checked his temperature again. "If you die your brother will kill me."

"Purely survival then?"

"Yes."

Kol cracked a smile then laughed. "If that's the case, why are you glued to my side?"

"Because if you do die maybe I can use you as a human shield?" Bonnie said with a small smile.

Kol threw his head back and roared with laughter. He winced with pain when he accidentally moved his injured shoulder.

XXX

The truth was Kol was in a lot of pain. He had seen others reduced to shambles in similar situations. Screaming at the heavens, cursing and sobbing. If he hadn't been raised the way he had likely he would be as well.

Instead, he grit his teeth and rode the waves of pain as they washed over him. How long it was before he began to drift off, he had no idea. What surprised him was that Bonnie actually let him. She didn't appear bothered in the slightest by his desire to slip into oblivion. That was definitely a bad sign. He must be worse off than even he had known.

The sound of a helicopter roused him somewhat from his stupor. Yet he couldn't seem to fully open his eyes or move.

"What's -" he broke off unable to form the words.

"It's the venom," Bonnie murmured and touched his cheek gently. So gently, he was convinced it must be a hallucination as she was never gentle with him.

The helicopter noises and the wind had died down now or perhaps he had hallucinated them as well.

"Come along," Elijah said.

Kol felt himself be hoisted up before everything went black again.

When he came to he was lying on his back. Everywhere the light was too bright and he heard Bonnie's voice. She sounded angry and she was giving orders. Her voice had that bossy snap he had become so familiar with. There was a sharp piercing feeling in his arm and then everything went black again.

XXX

Bonnie had been forced to hand over Kol's surgery to someone else. The doctor onsite at the hospital in Mexico had deemed her unfit because of her personal relationship with Kol. When she had argued that really the only relationship she had with him was that he was a former patient, she had been close to getting in the room. Even if it was a blatant lie. Whatever Kol was to her now, he was no longer just a patient.

But then the doctor Hernandez had caught a whiff of alcohol on her and she had been sent to the waiting room along with Kol's family. Katherine was sitting between her and Elijah, sending Elijah threatening looks whenever he as much as glanced in Bonnie's direction. Over a decade later and Katherine still considered her a friend, Bonnie was touched.

Rebekah looked tense and paler than she should underneath her tan. Sage was on the phone barking orders and explaining the situation. It seemed like the second Sage was through with one call there was someone else she needed to deal with until finally she sat down with them.

Marcel, Thierry, Katie and the Salvatores had all gone on ahead after they arrived in Mexico City. Bonnie didn't know exactly where they had gone too, but Katie had apologized for the whole mess Bonnie had been dragged into before they disappeared. Likely so that Marcel and Thierry could keep an eye on the Salvatores. Bonnie briefly wondered why Stefan wasn't here with Rebekah, but that wasn't her business.

"The rest of the family is on the way," Sage said to no one in particular. "Any news from the doctor?"

Elijah shook his head. "No, not yet."

"What are his chances?" Rebekah said looking right at Bonnie. "And please don't sugarcoat it. We've already lost one brother – and I just want to know if I'm going to lose Kol as well."

Bonnie took her time answering. She had a lot of experience delivering bad news and she knew it was best to think about her words first.

"We got him here in time, but there could be more damage than I saw. Barring that if the doctors here are as good as Elijah says, he will make it."

"Is father on his way?" Rebekah asked turning to Sage now. It might have been her imagination, but she sounded almost hopeful.

"Sorry, kiddo," Sage said with a grimace. "He is in Japan trying to make a deal with the Yakuza."

"Of course, he is," Rebekah growled.

The ensuing argument between Rebekah and Elijah only served to make Bonnie tenser. She didn't want to admit even to herself, but she didn't want Kol to die. When she had told him she only cared for the sake of her own survival it had been a lie. The truth was Kol meant something to her. Exactly what she didn't know. And there was still a lot of rage left inside of her from what he had done. He had completely uprooted her life, but as much as she wanted to hate him, she couldn't.

"This could go on for a while," Katherine whispered. She took Bonnie's hand and dragged her away. "C'mon, doc. Let's get some coffee. Unless you think the hospital has something stronger?"

"Not unless you're planning to rob their drug supply."

Katherine looked thoughtful. "Well that's not a bad idea actually. Where do you suppose they keep the good drugs?"

"Kat!"

Katherine laughed.

They walked until they found a vending machine and got two cups of coffee. Fortunately, Katherine came prepared with the local currency. Because Bonnie only had twenty dollars on her and she was fairly sure the FBI had frozen her accounts unless they were planning on using them to track her and Kol down, which meant they were useless to her anyway.

Katherine led her to the nearest chairs and they sat down with their coffee. Bonnie sipped at hers and let it warm her. It was first then she realized she had been cold ever since Kol took that bullet. Fear and worry did that.

"How are you holding up?"

Bonnie was startled because Katherine was almost never serious.

"I'm fine, I think."

"It's okay if you're worried about Kol. It's also okay if you're not."

Bonnie's lips twitched upward. "I guess I am worried about him even if I am still angry with him."

"Can't say I blame you," Katherine said with a teasing smile. "I heard from Katie, you were kidnapped. But if he doesn't set you up somewhere, I will. Hell, my organization could use a new surgeon."

"And what am I supposed to do? Patch up assassins?"

"Well yeah," Katherine's smile was sly. "That and thieves as well as prostitutes, who double as spies."

"Prostitutes?" Bonnie's eyebrows shot up. "What kind of business are you running?"

"The kind where international secrets are best discovered in the sack. Well that and I do have some world class hackers working for me."

"No wonder Elijah's smitten. You sound deadly."

"I am," Katherine's smile was evil.

"What's going on with Elijah and Rebekah?"

"Oh, that," Katherine scoffed and waved her hand. "Rebekah thinks Mikael never pays attention to his children and I have to agree. Then Elijah does what he does best; make excuses for his useless family members. If you think he can excuse Mikael, you should see what he does for Klaus."

"The one, who tried to sacrifice you?"

All to gain access to a new market. It was low thing to do to anyone let alone his brother's girlfriend.

"Their brother. He's a psycho and I'm not just saying that. He's tried to kill me like three times. He's convinced I'm running a long-con on Elijah, which is why he was so fine with me dying when he tried to conquer Asia."

"I know you said you weren't earlier, but you used to tell me you'd never fall in love. So are you running a con?"

"No," Katherine snorted. "I'm actually in love even though I promised myself I was above it. And I was until I met Elijah."

"I'm happy for you in case, I haven't said it before."

"Thank you."

"And I'm really happy you're alive and well. Sort of well. Not sure how cool I am with this whole crime boss thing you're rocking."

"Excuse you," Katherine sniffed. "I'm a woman in a male-dominated field."

"I'll admit that's impressive. And who knows as crazy as things have been I might just take you up on that job offer."

XXX

It was almost nighttime again before the doctor returned. Bonnie tried to read his expression, but he was good at keeping his face neutral. She checked the time and realized the surgery had been longer than she had expected.

That did not bode well.

The surgeon Hernandez approached them. As one the group came to attention and looked toward him. Elijah got to his feet and it might have been Bonnie's imagination, but he looked threatening. She pitied the surgeon if it was bad news and then she realized she was in the same boat as Hernandez. If Kol died she was certain Elijah would kill her. Her only hope was that Katherine could reason with her boyfriend.

She waited with bated breath. As scared of Elijah as she was, she was lying to herself if she didn't admit she was genuinely concerned about Kol.

"We administered the antidote in time," Hernandez said. "He will live. But his recovery will be slow and he must remain here for a while."

"That isn't an option," Elijah said. "We must leave immediately. We have our own doctor."

Bonnie saw red when she realized Elijah was talking about her.

"You heard the surgeon," Bonnie said getting to her feet. "It would be irresponsible to move him. He could die from complications."

"You should listen to her," Hernandez said.

"At least wait a few days, 'Lijah," Katherine said.

"We are not risking Kol's life," Rebekah said and Sage nodded vehemently as well.

"We are risking all of our lives if we remain here," Elijah said.

"Just give us another two days," Bonnie said glancing at Hernandez.

"That will make a difference," Hernandez said. "As for whatever you are running from, please leave me out of it."

With that Hernandez left. Bonnie watched him go with a feeling of envy. What she wouldn't give to just walk away from the Mikaelsons and their insanity.

"You are just going to have to find a way to keep us alive for two more days," Sage said to Elijah and then her expression lit up. She glanced at Katherine. "I think I have an idea. Come with me, Kat."

Katherine followed Sage while Rebekah and Elijah watched curiously.

"Perhaps we should check on Kol now?" Rebekah suggested.

Elijah nodded. "Give us a moment, doc."

"Of course."

XXX

Kol felt woozy when he woke from surgery. He blinked and his mouth felt dry. There were spots in front of his eyes and there was a nurse monitoring his vitals.

"Katie?" he mumbled. "Where is Bonnie?"

"Do I look like Katie?" the nurse fired in rapid Spanish.

"Los siento," Kol said and he thought it was an apology.

He had no idea. Spanish had never been his strong suit. He spoke fluent Chinese, Japanese, German and Italian. However, he had never picked up Spanish.

"It's the drugs," the nurse said in English with a wicked smile. "How does your shoulder feel?"

"Pain free. This must be the good stuff."

"It is," the nurse smirked. "If I were you, I wouldn't linger. I know El Diablos' poison when I see it."

Kol pulled himself up into a sitting position. "This is his territory."

"Ci."

"Tell my family to get in here."

"For free? You aren't from around here."

Kol sighed. "There's two-hundred American dollars in my wallet."

"Already got them. What else are you offering?"

Kol chuckled. "I like your style. Now go on earn that stolen money and tell my family to get in here."

As it turned out it was unnecessary. The nurse hadn't even left the room before Elijah and Rebekah entered.

"Get a flight or a chopper booked, we are getting the hell out of here," Kol said.

"No, we aren't risking your life," Rebekah said.

"We are risking everyone's lives by staying here," Kol argued.

"Oh my God, you sound like Elijah," Rebekah groaned.

"Because Kol is sensible enough to understand what we must do."

"You heard him," Kol said. "I am the patient and I say we go."

"I'm getting Bonnie. Perhaps she can talk some sense into you."

"Bekah," Kol tried to protest but she was already gone.

Well he supposed it wasn't all bad. He would rather like to see Bonnie.

"You agree then?" Elijah asked. "Sage has some plan to ensure we are safe however, I think we should be safe rather than sorry."

"Agreed."

Kol hoped his agreement would circumvent whatever anger and arguments his sister was planning to make. Ones that would be all the more compelling with a doctor to back her up. However, the thing Rebekah failed to grasp was that his main priority was not his life. It was getting the job done. He would be fine, he always was.

Normally, he would say bring on the war. Even with Rebekah and Bonnie present, he knew no one was dying with him on the job. Especially, when all it took was to release the darkness inside of him. No matter how outnumbered he had been or how bad the odds were he had always come out on the winning end when he did.

The one exception was when he was arrested. But however, racist and incompetent the American police were they had plenty of firepower. Too much he would think.

"I'll make the arrangements," Elijah said.

Elijah took his phone out and started dialing. Unfortunately, for all of them Rebekah returned with Bonnie hot on her heels. One glance at Bonnie's face told him she was truly furious. It was the same expression she wore when a nurse or the guards did something that jeopardized the health of a patient. And now that rage was aimed at Elijah.

XXX

"PUT THAT BLOODY PHONE DOWN BEFORE I TEAR OUT YOUR LIVER!" Rebekah shouted.

Elijah did as she asked without a second's hesitation.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Bonnie demanded in a quieter yet no less angry voice. "Kol is in no shape to travel. Just like I told you earlier, moving him so soon could kill him!"

"Bloody hell, doc," Kol groaned. "We are in El Diablos' territory. Would you prefer it if we all die?"

"We are in a hospital," Bonnie said clearly appalled by the implication.

"One Sage can secure," Rebekah argued.

"How?" Kol questioned feeling doubt fill him.

"Oh, you will love this," Elijah stated sarcastically.

Rebekah shot Elijah a nasty look. "Sage that good for nothing commoner actually had a brilliant idea. As we speak she is calling in every available member of our organization."

"That will start a war," Elijah said.

"Too bad they are already here," Rebekah smirked.

Kol cursed.

Bonnie grinned. "And you aren't going anywhere until you're better. That poison is serious business and any complication no matter how minor could kill you."

"Fine," Kol said from between clenched teeth and Bonnie could see the pain it caused him.

"You just need twenty-four hours to recuperate and we can get the hell out of here."

Bonnie could tell Kol still wasn't convinced, but it was the best thing for him. She just hoped things didn't get too crazy or too dangerous in twenty-four hours. If there was one thing she had learned since the prison riot, it was that twenty-four hours was more than enough time for things to go to hell.

"Let's ensure this doesn't result in all our deaths," Elijah said and walked out.

Rebekah followed him, but not before throwing Bonnie a glance.

"Are you coming, Bonnie love?"

"I'm going to stay and keep an eye on Kol's vitals."

"I'm not an invalid," Kol complained.

"No, you're just a patient with a gunshot wound, who was also poisoned," Bonnie said and rolled her eyes.

"Good. Perhaps you can keep him from doing anything stupid?"

"I'll try, but that kind of sounds impossible."

"I'm right here," Kol said.

Rebekah laughed and hurried after Elijah.

Bonnie sat down in the chair next to Kol's bed. He looked fine. She had snatched his chart out of the container attached his bed. She skimmed it and checked his heart rate on the monitor. Everything looked fine, but he was still pale and he looked like he might still have a fever. It was listed in his chart. She touched her hand to his forehead.

Yes, he was still warm.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine. I'm on the good stuff."

She snorted and laughed. "But seriously, do you feel warm?"

"It's Mexico. Of course, I'm hot."

"The AC is on, could you please at least try to take this seriously?"

"I will when you take the threat to our lives seriously."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "That's a Mikaelson family problem. I'm a doctor not a mobster."

"Technically, I'm not a mobster."

"Not the point," Bonnie said and raised her hand. She checked his temperatures again and he was a little warm, but that didn't necessarily mean he was ill. It could just be a combination of the drugs, the surgery and exhaustion. "Are you sure you feel fine?"

"Yes, have you tried morphine, doc? It's wonderful."

Again, Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me recreational drugs are your thing."

"Not at all," Kol smirked and closed his eyes. "But since I was shot perhaps you could cut me some slack, gorgeous?"

"I'm sorry, I'm fussing. It's just -"

"I'm not out of the woods yet. I'm aware. The less hot doctor told me."

"Just try not die, alright?"

"Alright," Kol moved over and patted the spot next to him on the bed. "Now c'mere."

"You're supposed to rest."

Bonnie didn't even think she just held his hand.

"I'll rest much better with you right here with me, Bon."

Bonnie sighed and tamped down on a smile. Or at least she tried to. She suspected Kol saw right through her. All the same, she got on the bed with him. She curled against his side and put her head on his chest. His arm went around her shoulder and she pressed herself closer. Her eyes closed and slowly she drifted off to sleep.

 **Thank you to everyone, who has read, followed, faved and reviewed this fic! The fact that the kennett shippers are still going strong literally gives me life! You have no idea. Anyway, one more chapter to go and this fic is wrapped up *hides under desk*. Again, sorry about any medical errors. Let me know what you thought.**

 **I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr. I accept asks for kennett, bonkai, calbrina and nabrina one-shots.**

 **\- Izzy**

 **Dear Pauline: Thank you so much! Lol, that guy was creepy right? I creeped myself out writing that scene.**

 **Kennett4eva: omg I love your anon name. Thanks, one of my favorite things about writing fic is giving Damon what he deserves aka what he never got in canon.**

 **Guest: Lol, I hope this filled your smut craving.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Kol woke slowly and he heard someone breathing. There was a small, warm figure curled against his side. Instinctively, he knew it was Bonnie. He used his good arm to stroke the hair from her face.

It was dark outside and he wondered how long he had been asleep. The room was silent and all he heard from the hallway outside was normal hospital sounds. That must mean Sage's Kamikaze plan to keep them safe must be working at least for now.

Kol checked his phone and saw it was almost three AM. Katherine poked her head inside and grinned when she saw Bonnie asleep.

"Hey handsome, how are you feeling?" Katherine asked in a whisper.

"Like I was shot and now I'm on drugs."

"Oooh, heaven," Katherine sighed longingly. "I miss drugs."

Kol snorted. "Get out of here, junkie."

Katherine laughed. "I love it when you're mean."

"For the first time I see the appeal of your former lifestyle."

"Shut up. By the way, you know if you hurt Bonnie I will kill you, right?"

"Understood," Kol replied with a smirk.

"What time is it?" Bonnie mumbled waking up.

Kol was about to reply when the noise of gunshots cut through the quiet night.

"Unhook me, doc. Now."

Bonnie scrambled to work and he had to admire her courage, her fingers didn't as much as tremble. Kol got his gun out of the nightstand. Elijah had hid it there for him. Their family was never unarmed.

Katherine already had her gun out and Kol caught a glimpse of throwing knives tucked into her hair. Small wonder Elijah was in love with her. He'd never been able to resist a femme fatal.

Kol stared to get dressed even as Bonnie was unplugging IV's and checking his painkiller levels. Her expression was grave and she was paler than usual.

"This is a terrible idea."

"You heard the gunshots, time to get the hell out of here," Kol said.

He realized belatedly he had sounded harsher than he meant. He stroked her cheek and saw how her eyes widened in surprise then softened. Before they filled with fear. She had been so focused on his well-being she hadn't realized the danger they were in. She was by far too good a doctor to work at that dreadful prison.

Quickly Kol threw on his pants and shirt. Gun in hand, he took the lead into the hallway. He checked and saw there was no one except doctors and nurses.

"I need to get to Elijah," Katherine said.

"Absolutely not," Kol growled. "Elijah and I agreed. We would meet on the roof. If he is alive he will be on his way there."

"If?" Katherine snarled and there was a barely concealed edge of hysteria in her voice.

"He is fine," Kol said. "Stay behind me. Move fast and quietly."

XXX

Bonnie had never felt such anxiety before as she followed Kol through the hospital. The staff and patients all scurried for cover when they saw their group was armed. She was starting to think they might actually make it to the hospital without incident when the trouble started.

They had just reached the stairwell that led to the roof when the sound of shouting and boots against the laminum floor sounded. Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her around a corner. Seconds later that was a deafening ricochet that made her ears ring. Belatedly, she realized it was the sound of bullets splaying.

It died down and Bonnie watched as if in a daze as Kol ducked around the corner fired a few rounds and came back. Katherine followed suit and the pair exchanged looks. Ones that told Bonnie they were in deep shit.

"I counted ten," Katherine said. "You?"

"About thirteen," Kol said and there was a panicked look in his eyes.

"We are so going to die," Bonnie muttered.

Kol smiled a lopsided smile. "Cheer up, doc."

The bullets started spraying again and Bonnie held her breath as she waited for it to pass. She pressed herself against the wall even though she knew it wouldn't make a difference once they got round that corner.

"When they reload, I'll take the first one on the left. Take the guy on the right?" Katherine asked with a glance at Kol.

"Certainly."

Bonnie could hardly stand to watch as Katherine and Kol ducked out from behind cover, fired a shot each and back to safety. They repeated this until the shooting stopped entirely.

"I'm out of ammo, you?"

"Likewise," Kol cursed. "However, I think they are as well."

"Hand-to-hand it is," Katherine purred and her eyes danced with excitement.

She pulled two knives out of her hair. They shone when the light caught them. They were made of polished silver. The handles were thin and seemed to fit perfectly in her hand. The blades were about half a foot long and looked sharp. Bonnie wondered how she got them in her hand. Her hair fell down her back in ringlets and she didn't hesitate as she threw herself into the fray.

"Stay behind me," Kol said before he followed.

Bonnie took a deep breath and went after them. The scene in front of her was pure chaos. There was still at least ten men, but Kol was right, they were out of bullets. He wasn't quite as fast or as skilled after his injury. But he was almost as fast as he had been at the prison with his bat.

Katherine moved like a gymnast. A man came at her with a bat and she took a running start before somersaulting over him. Bonnie didn't have much time to take in the scene before one of Diablos' men caught sight of her. Kol had asked her to stay behind him, but at the moment that seemed like an impossibility.

She twirled her knife and dove in. Everything that happened after that was a blur of horror. She felt pain worse than she had ever known before. Yet she didn't stop, couldn't. She was running on adrenaline the way fear made a person do. There was blood and screaming and that disgusting squelching noise of when a knife cuts into flesh.

Then all at once it was over. Bonnie blinked and looked around. It was surreal. She and the others were covered in blood. The floor was littered with bodies.

"What -what -"

The part of Bonnie's brain that was still functionally, knew logically she was in shock. She had seen the same reaction in patients countless times and she knew exactly what she would do to help them. Somehow it was different when it was her. No matter how many times she told herself it was just, she couldn't seem to snap out of it.

Kol grabbed her arm and pulled her along. The whole thing happened in a daze. He pulled her along the stairway and up onto the roof. She blinked unable to believe her eyes when she saw a helicopter there. She would have expected it to belong to the hospital, but she saw immediately it was not a medical helicopter.

One of the pilots threw the door open when he saw them.

"Get in. Where are the others?"

"On their way," Kol said.

He helped her in. Bonnie sat as if in a daze and looked out at the roof.

"Where are they?"

"We can't afford to wait much longer, sir," the pilot said to Kol.

"Well you're just going to have to," Kol growled. "My siblings are still in there."

"And Sage, but who cares about her?" Katherine sniffed.

The sound of gunshots from below was deafening. The pilot readied the helicopter for take-off.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kol growled.

"I'm sorry, but if it isn't them we need to be ready to go," the pilot answered. "You don't pay me enough to get myself killed."

Kol pulled his gun and Bonnie knew it was empty, but she still froze. It was as if her brain was working in slow-motion. She was perfectly aware she should say something or do something to calm the situation down, but she found she wasn't able to.

"You will not go anywhere until I know if my siblings are alright or not."

"I'm going back in," Katherine said.

"You will do no such thing," Kol growled. "I will go and I trust you to ensure no one leaves without me."

That finally snapped Bonnie out of her daze. "Don't you dare! You were shot and poisoned, you're going nowhere!"

Kol blinked and looked at her. She could tell he had almost forgotten her presence in the chaos. She understood, they were all in the clear, but his family was still in danger. She could see the tension and worry in his jawline. His expression was drawn and he was dangerously pale. Yet he still managed to appear menacing.

Ignoring her better judgement, Bonnie touched his forehead. It was clammy with a cold sweat. That was a bad sign.

"I will not just sit here -"

"Kol please," Bonnie said softly. "If you don't rest, I'm scared your body will go into shock or your heart might give out or – or any number of complications could kill you. Please just let me and Katherine go. Just please -"

"You can't leave your patient. I'm going."

Katherine was already on her way out of the chopper, but it turned out to be unnecessary. The door flew open and Kol's family came running. Elijah waved furiously at Katherine to get back in the helicopter, which she did quickly and gracefully.

It was only moments before the rest of the Mikelsons joined them. The pilot barely waited until everyone was seated and the doors were closed before he took off.

XXX

Bonnie felt like she could finally breathe again when they arrived at the Mikaelsons family home. It was located somewhere in the North of England. Bonnie wasn't sure exactly where because she had fallen asleep when they finally got in the car. Every now and then she had woken up only to check on Kol. Once she knew he was fine, she had fallen back asleep.

The castle and the grounds were breathtaking. The building looked as if it had been painstakingly cared for and restored over the centuries and it was larger than the prison. The grounds surrounding were all rolling green fields. Fog settled over the area, but even so it was beautiful. Even as a little girl, she had always loved English rose gardens and this one was beautiful.

"What are you thinking?" Kol asked as he started walking toward the mansion.

She hurried to keep pace, but a genuine smile parted her lips.

"That my Grams would have loved this garden. And hey, you're not supposed to walk yet."

"Were you hit on the head? I just got into an action flick shoot out and saved all of our lives."

"Actually, that was me," Bonnie said with an eye roll. "And that was adrenaline keeping you on your feet. Well that and a high dose of morphine. But that's gone now and we really need to find you a wheel chair -" she would have gone on, but just then the front door swung open.

A blond elegant lady strode purposefully down the steps and toward them. There was a man behind her, but he stayed in the doorway.

"There you are, Kol!" the woman cried. "You had me worried sick."

In two strides, she was by them and had Kol in a tight hug. One he returned and it didn't escape her notice his grimace of pain. Kol really needed to lie down and get some rest. It was almost a full twenty-four hours since they fled Mexico. The private jet had been comfortable and there had been enough medical supplies on board she could properly tend to and monitor his injuries, but her fingers itched to examine him in a sterile facility. Gunshot wounds were no joke even though Kol insisted on treating it like a paper cut. And who knew, maybe to him that was all it was.

"Mother," Kol said in an affectionate voice she had never heard him use before. "I've missed you."

"And I you, dear boy."

The woman took a step back. She put her hand on his cheek and studied his face. Kol moved away and gestured for Bonnie to come forward. Realizing she was about to meet the matriarch of their crime family made her sick to her stomach.

What if their mother thought she was dangerous to them just like Elijah?

"This is Bonnie," Kol said introducing her as if she was his girlfriend and not the prisoner doctor, he had kidnapped. "Bonnie this is my mother, Esther."

Esther turned to look at her and cold eyes swept over her. Her lips turned upward into a hollow smile.

"So you're the young lady, who has caused a media frenzy. Although I suppose that was Kol's doing really. You'd best come on in."

Bonnie didn't know why, but she was suddenly struck by the fear that Esther meant to keep her in the castle forever. Or worse still, that she would never leave because she was going to kill her. Then her eyes met Kol's and she instantly relaxed. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, he had proven that much.

As they drew closer, she saw the man looked a little like Rebekah. He had the same blond hair and the eyes were the same too. But Rebekah's eyes had light and life, his were cold.

"Father this is -"

"I know, who she is," Mikael said and those cold eyes swept over her. "Even incarcerated you manage to find a dalliance. Honestly boy, I thought I raised you better than that. It would seem you truly are your mother's son."

"Mikael -" Esther said in a quiet voice, but there was no mistaking the underlying hardness or the warning look she sent her husband.

Bonnie's knees felt week. This was Mikael. She had overheard Katherine and Sage whispering about him. He was the single most feared crime lord in the world and with good reason. He was power hungry and had conquered most of the crime footholds. According to Sage there were still a few hold-outs like some of the cartels, Katherine's Eastern European crime ring that traded in sex and secrets for control of businesses and political alliances. Then there were the Yakuza, who refused to submit. Even though Mikael's power was growing steadily there as well.

Yet all the others had yielded to Mikael's unique combination of bloodshed, money and intimidation. He was as skilled politically as he was at killing and to Bonnie that made him even more terrifying. Especially when Sage had told her Mikael planned to leverage Rebekah to take control of the Yakuza. If he was willing to use his only daughter as a pawn, Bonnie shuddered to think what he might do to her.

"Some of us enjoy the finer things in life," Kol said with a smirk and a hint of usual mischief. "We can't all be self-flagellating puritans."

That last comment was a step too far in Bonnie's mind. It seemed Mikael agreed because a cold fury appeared in his face.

"If you weren't already injured, I would shoot you myself," Mikael said. "Esther, tell Elijah he is needed in my study."

With that Mikael left, but his presence was still noticeable in the ice-cold air he left behind. As if his mere presence had been enough to drain away all of the warmth. He was as cold as the fog, colder, Bonnie thought with a shudder.

"Don't mind him, dear," Esther said with a smile that bordered on friendly. "I on the other hand am perfectly aware of my son's ability to get himself into trouble. I don't blame you for his rash behavior."

"Thank you?" Bonnie said with a grimace.

Esther started walking and gestured for them to follow. Bonnie tried to help Kol walk as they followed Esther, but he shook off her attempts to help. Instead, he caught her hand and laced their fingers together.

"Now, we do have an infirmary. It is this way. I'm certain it will be an improvement upon the penitentiary you are accustomed to."

Bonnie was floored by the castle, it was breathtaking. It reminded her of the parts of Scotland she used to visit with her father when she was young. The castle was made of stone some of it was almost yellow whereas other areas were more grey. It was in complete contrast to the modern gate that surrounded the grounds and the security system they had out front.

A smile parted her lips when she saw there were turrets. Some of the windows were even glass stained. It looked as if it had started out in one style and gradually been added on to over the years. The end result was something akin to Gothic yet not quite. It was amazing architecture, but there was no denying it looked a little like a haunted house. Fortunately, she had spent many summers in Scotland in places her relatives claimed were haunted. Since she had never seen a ghost only the usual signs of an old building, she was the furthest thing from a believer.

The place was so distracting, it took her a beat to realize what Esther was saying.

"You have your own infirmary?"

"Of course, we do. We aren't fools. Now as I was saying," Esther continued. "I have been meaning to get it up to date so if you need anything to treat my son, just say the word and I will arrange it."

"I will thank you."

That eased most of her worry. At least here she would be able to tend to Kol's injuries and ensure he recovered properly.

"How many times must I say I am fine before you believe me?" Kol complained.

Bonnie shot him an annoyed look. "Until I the medical professional deem it so."

"You always say you're fine," Esther huffed. "Remember when you had that knife wound? You would have died if Finn hadn't insisted upon ringing the doctor."

"I was fine then too."

"No, you weren't," Esther said with a glance over her shoulder. "Are there any specific arrangements I should make?"

"Kol will need a physiotherapist sooner rather than later. I'm concerned about the strain of the past day. He's walked a lot and he won't sit down as you can see."

Kol rolled his eyes.

Esther stopped in front of door at the other end of the castle. It had been a long walk and Bonnie knew she wouldn't be able to find her way back on her own.

"I'll leave you two here and I will have a physiotherapist here by tomorrow. Now as for comfort, I will send someone up with something to eat. There is a shower facility and I will arrange for a fresh set of clothes. Pajamas for Kol naturally and Bonnie I will have someone show you to your room."

"Thank you," Bonnie said and genuinely meant it.

At last someone was taking Kol's life threatening injury seriously. It was something Bonnie had sorely missed because Elijah had no listened to her when she tried to tell him how serious Kol's injuries were.

XXX

Esther had been as good as her word. A maid had brought up dinner, but first Bonnie had examined Kol. His wound looked fine, there was no sign of infection or complication. All the same she had ordered him on bedrest.

Kol had dinner in bed and Bonnie sat on a chair by his bed. The food was delicious and already she felt more like herself. All she needed now was a hot shower and a nap in an actual bed.

"You can stay here if you like," Kol said out of the blue.

"I was going to crash on a cot I saw earlier," Bonnie said polishing off the last of her mashed potatoes. "There should be someone close by if you need anything."

"I appreciate that, but it's not what I meant," Kol put his plate aside. "I meant you could stay here with me."

"Like here at the castle with you and your crime family? For how long?"

"For as long as you like. Hell, stay forever."

"And do what?"

"We always need good doctors or you could open a practice in town."

"I'm not certified here," Bonnie said stalling for time.

A tactic Kol was not having any of.

"Easily remedied. At least consider it."

"I suppose I can think about it, but I don't think that's a good idea."

Kol reached for her hand and his index finger stroked the inside of her palm. Warmth blossomed from his touch and spread to the rest of her like wildfire.

"Why not? You can't deny there is something between us. This isn't just one-sided, beautiful. Please tell me it's not one-sided."

"It's not, but you're a crime lord. Your family is a crime family and you broke out of a jail. An escape where you kidnapped me, I might add."

"Not my finest moment, I grant you however, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to force you to stay if that's what you're afraid of. You can leave whenever you want."

"I know, you just want me to stay and it's -" Bonnie stopped talking and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Not necessarily what you want. What do you want? Whatever it is I'll do everything in my power to make it happen."

"I want to go home, but that's not an option. I get it now, I really do and that's OK or it will be one day. But what I want instead? I don't know."

"You can stay here until you work it out or if you prefer, I'll arrange for a new identity for you. What name would you like?"

Bonnie laughed because in spite of everything there was something about choosing her own name.

"Couldn't I just be Bonnie?"

"Certainly, and if you had to choose a last name?"

"That's a tough one, I'm attached to Bennett, you know."

Kol cracked a smile. "What do you say to Mikaelson?"

"Oh my God," Bonnie rolled her eyes and laughed. "If you were half as smooth as you thought you were, you'd be twice as smooth as you actually are."

Kol laughed so hard he started coughing. Bonnie rushed to check on him, but he waved her away.

"I'm fine, doc. And what can I say? Incarceration has ruined my game. I'm out of practice."

"If this is you out of practice I'd hate to see you on a good day," Bonnie muttered.

"Suppose I will simply have to improve my charm. What do you say I practice on you?"

"I say goodnight."

XXX

Over the next month, Bonnie stayed at the castle as Kol slowly recovered. By the time the month was over the only reminder of his injuries was a circular scar from where the bullet hit him.

And Bonnie had decided what she wanted. She was going to take Katherine up on her offer. Kol had already supplied her with a new identity. When she returned to Bulgaria with Katherine she would be Bonnie Jones, who went to school in Canada. Bonnie knew she couldn't return home and she had made her peace with that.

Funny, but as the days had slipped by she had come realize how little she had left back home. Her Grams was gone and her friends – well they weren't the best friends. They weren't like Katherine, who popped by regularly and took an interest. And Bonnie had to admit, she had been giving more in those relationships in the past few years than she had gotten back. If she were honest, it may have always been like that.

And a part of her wanted to stay with Kol. He certainly wanted her to and had taken every opportunity to seduce her. But she knew it wasn't a good idea. She needed to find her own way again, a new purpose. One that didn't depend on another person.

But for right now, she wanted to enjoy her last night at the castle. She was out in the garden with Kol. They were hidden among the rosebushes and he had planned a picnic. It was romantic and it was such a contradiction to her first impression of him that she could hardly believe it. It made leaving harder, but she stayed strong by telling herself, he was just trying to get laid before she was gone.

Kol flopped down on his back to gaze at the stars. For once the skies were clear and she could see the moon. Bonnie lay down next to him.

"This was my hideout as a child," Kol remarked.

"Oh? I had a tree house, but this isn't really a tree house kind of a garden."

"Or a tree house kind of a family," he agreed with a sigh. "But I would have liked one."

Bonnie turned onto her side to study his face. He was staring at the stars with a faraway expression. He looked serious and his hair fell in his face. As always, her hand twitched to brush it aside. And just this once, she let herself. It was soft, so soft and her hand lingered on his cheek before she drew away.

"What were you hiding from?"

"My father mostly or training."

"I get that. Your dad doesn't seem like the warmest guy."

"You haven't seen how he can be, not truly. Do you know why that bullet wound hardly fazed me?"

"I've been wondering about that and since I know you're not secretly Superman, I'm stumped."

The corners of his lips twitched. "No, I'm not Superman."

"Wait are you a vampire? How long have you been seventeen?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Bonnie laughed and rolled onto her back. "Watch a movie would you? They don't have Twilight in England?"

"Most likely they do. I've still no idea what you're talking about."

"Doesn't matter. You were trying to tell me something."

"So I was. I've been through worse at my father's hand. His idea of training was nothing short of torture. However, I suppose it served its purpose. It made us strong."

"You don't need to make excuses for him," Bonnie reached out and took his hand. "And I'm sorry you went through that."

XXX

"It was a long time ago I don't know why I'm telling you."

Kol knew that was a lie. He was telling her because he loved her.

"You can tell me, you know."

"I wish you would stay. With you here this place seems warm."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted, but I have to figure some stuff out. Find a purpose again. I mean this whole thing majorly fucked up my life and I need to work out what that means for me, who I want to be now."

"I'm sorry."

"Not what I meant, Kol."

It might have been his imagination fueled by sheer desperation, but he thought it sounded like Bonnie was fond of him.

"You think working for Katherine will help you find purpose?"

"I don't know to be honest, but it's not that different from what I used to do. All of my old patients were criminals. This is just more of the same except they haven't been caught."

"Yet," Kol said and cracked a smile. "Sooner or later we all get made."

"Yeah, guess that's true. Except not everyone has the funds and resources to orchestrate a prison break."

Kol had to admit if only to himself that he felt some shame regarding that. If he had been a better man he would have served his time. Only he wasn't. He was selfish and impulsive. It was what had made him arrange things at a time when Bonnie was at work. It could have just as easily been done at night when she was at home. Yet he had been unable to resist the temptation to get to know Bonnie even if it meant derailing her life.

Yes, she was right to leave. Bonnie was kind and brave and smart. Loyal as hell as her friendship with Katherine showed. And she deserved better than him.

Worse still was that if he had less money or was less well-connected he would have been forced to serve his time in spite of himself. They didn't break other members of their organization out.

No, that was a courtesy reserved for their family only. And it was something he was right to be ashamed of.

"I hope you find whatever it is you are looking for. You deserve only the best, beautiful."

XXX

Kol's words stirred something inside of Bonnie. It was the only explanation for what she wanted next or why she acted on it. Her whole being craved this first and only night with Kol.

She sat up and leaned down to kiss him. His hand tangled in her hair before she was even halfway and he brought her to him. Their lips met and sparks exploded inside of her. Bonnie pressed herself against him, desperate for more. She needed more contact, needed to feel him. All at once her pent up feelings for Kol threatened to explode inside of her. It was no longer possible to deny or ignore them.

Kol pulled her closer and she straddled him. She could feel his growing hardness against her core. In answer, she grew damp and rocked her hips. She began to unbutton his shirt and he caught her wrists.

"Are you certain?" Kol studied her closely. His dark eyes seemed to search every inch of her.

"I am. I want to be with you even if it's just for tonight."

"Well then we'd best make it a memorable night."

Kol kissed her then. It was slow and gentle it drew her in. She pulled off his shirt and his hand slid underneath hers and below her bra. He palmed her breast hungrily, sending ripples of pleasure through her. She sighed and arched her back, pressing herself closer for more. His hardness pressed against her and a thrill of anticipation went through her.

She threw her own shirt away and before she could blink, Kol had removed her bra as well. Her nipples hardened as the cold air caressed them. He caressed her breasts and slowly warmth began to spread through her again. She arched her back and a soft moan escaped her parted lips.

It wasn't long before that wasn't enough. With trembling fingers, she undid Kol's jeans. It wasn't from nervousness, it was excitement that made her hands shake and whole body feel as if it had been touched by a livewire.

Kol barely had time to raised her skirt before, she had unsheathed him. He pushed her panties aside and thrust into her. It was sheer bliss and when she sunk onto him they both moaned. Kol changed their positions. Bonnie landed on her back with a squeak, but her surprise only lasted a second.

When Kol began to thrust into her it was ecstasy. Her eyes fell closed and colors danced behind her eyelids. She rocked her hips, meeting each thrust.

XXX

Bonnie woke with a smile the next morning. It was like waking from the most incredible dream only she had no idea what she had dreamt about. She stretched and hit someone.

"Careful, would you, beautiful?"

Kol.

The realization was shocking, but in the best possible way. Last night had been a marathon and judging by the bright sun that poured in the bedroom window they had slept the better part of the day.

"What time is it?"

"Who cares?"

Kol pulled her to him and kissed her in a way that stole her breath away. She pulled away and rested her forehead to his.

"I do. I'm leaving with Katherine today, remember?"

Kol groaned and stroked her cheek. "Don't go. Stay here with me, please."

The openness and warmth she saw in Kol's eyes made her heart break for him. And for herself. More to the point, he had said please and Kol never used that word. Only when the outcome genuinely meant something to him, which was a thought that frightened her because it revealed just how well she knew him.

"I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry."

Bonnie scrambled out of bed. With the sheets around her, she searched frantically for her clothes. Which were scattered all around his bedroom.

"Bonnie please," Kol caught up to her. He put his hands on her arms and turned her around to face him. "I love you. Doesn't that mean anything? I don't say it lightly as I've never loved anyone before."

Bonnie had to look away to hide the tears that were threatening to spill. She blinked them away and forced herself to stay calm by taking several deep breaths.

"Of course, it means something, but it doesn't change anything. I can't do this with you. Things are too complicated and if I say here sooner or later I'll begin to hate you for what you did."

Kol would have looked less shocked if she had slapped him.

"I thought you were happy it happened."

Bonnie pulled out of his grip and continued the search for her clothes.

"I am it was the wake up call I needed, but I can never go back and that's drastic. I'm a wanted criminal! All because you had to get out of jail!"

"Tell me how I can fix this."

"You can't."

Bonnie had located most of her clothes and started to get dressed.

"There has to be something I can do."

"There isn't," Bonnie pulled her sweater and paused to look at Kol. He looked heartbroken and she could relate. In spite of the show she was putting on she was crushed, but she couldn't do this. It was true there was still a part of her that was furious her life had been turned upside down and if she didn't get away from Kol, she was worried the feeling would never go away. "I'm sorry."

Bonnie touched his cheek gently and he turned his face into her hand. Gently, he kissed the palm of her hand.

"I wish I could change your mind."

"Not unless you kidnap me. _Again,_ " she said with a teasing smile. When Kol's eyes lit up she was horrified. "Don't even think about it!"

"Stay another few days at least. There's no need to leave with Katherine -"

"I'm going, Kol."

His eyes hardened and he withdrew. As much as she wanted to blame him for it, she couldn't. She understood. If their situations had been reversed, she would have been angry too.

Kol didn't say another word. He just sent her another one of those hard looks and walked away. The worst part was that she let him.

With a sigh, Bonnie left to get her things, but when she stood in the bedroom she had called home for the past month, she found she didn't want any of it. None of these things were hers. They were all gifts from Kol. So she only packed a couple of outfits, enough to keep her going until her first paycheck. The rest she left.

Katherine was waiting for her as planned by the main exit. She was in a passionate embrace with Elijah. Finally, Bonnie grew so uncomfortable she cleared her through to break the pair apart.

Elijah looked discomfited when he saw who had interrupted them. He began to straighten his tie. Whereas Katherine simply fluffed her hair and turned to look at Bonnie with a smile that made her look like the cat, who ate the canary.

"It's not as if you won't have a lusty goodbye with Kol," Katherine purred. "Speaking of where is Kol?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think he's coming."

"Why?"

"They had a row," Elijah said and looked at Bonnie as if he didn't completely hate her, which was a nice change of pace. "I never did thank you. If it wasn't for you my brother would be dead so thank you."

Bonnie was caught off guard. Since they had arrived in England, he had done his best to steer clear of her. She had assumed it was to avoid the temptation to murder her. Now she realized it was out of shame.

"I know the kind of things grief and fear for the life of a loved one can make people say and do. I'm just happy Kol is alright."

"As am I," Elijah said and cleared his throat. "As for my behavior it was inexcusable. This family owes you a debt of a gratitude and I intend to pay so if there is anything, I can ever do for you please do not hesitate to ask, doctor Bennett."

Doctor Bennett it was the first time Elijah had referred to her so respectfully and she appreciated it.

"Thank you. Just keep Kol out of trouble for me and you can consider us even."

"I will do my outmost however, I presume you are aware that is a rather impossible task."

"I know."

"However, I will do my best."

"Thank you."

Katherine looked around and a disappointed expression crossed her face.

"He really isn't coming, is he?"

"No, he's not," Bonnie said quietly.

"Well then we should go. I have a business to run. 'Lijah I will see you in a couple of months, alright?"

"Stay safe," Elijah said.

"You too."

Katherine gave him a quick peck and then they were off.

XXX

Almost six months later and Bonnie had begun to think of Bulgaria as home. Katherine kept her busy with work and it was a welcome distraction. It kept her from thinking too much about home or about Kol. Even though she knew Kol shouldn't be on her mind this much. It wasn't healthy. Neither was thinking about home because she couldn't return.

But at least her job was pretty much the same as it always had been. Except now most of her patients were sex workers. That in a way was no different from working with inmates. They were generally distrustful of outsiders too. But they trusted Katherine because she kept them safe and paid them well. Apparently, the man, who had run the business before Katherine's return hadn't cared about either of those things.

And the longer Bonnie worked there, the more they began to trust her too. It was a good feeling to be needed and trusted again. It made her remember why she had become a doctor in the first place.

Katherine walked in with a girl, who needed her help to walk. It took Bonnie a moment to place her, but then she recognized the woman. She had long dark hair and her name was Tatiana. She was a distant relative of Katherine's. Her father had been the one to run the business before Katherine's return and Tatiana had been the first to help Katherine overthrow him.

Tatiana was beaten to a pulp.

"Put her on the table," Bonnie said and rushed to help.

Together they managed to lay Tatiana down. Tatiana whimpered softly and when Bonnie looked closer she could see why. Her left eye was swollen shut. With practiced moves she began to treat her.

"Will she be alright?" Katherine asked anxiously.

"I think so. Just tell me what happened," Bonnie said without removing her focus from her patient.

"A client roughed her up when she turned him away. Tatiana tried to tell him her girls didn't do the rough stuff and he took it out on her."

"Bastard."

Tatiana laughed. "Thought I was done with clients."

"You just rest," Bonnie said gently. "I'm going to fix you up and soon you won't even remember this."

"Oh, I don't know," Katherine purred. "I was going to have the guy killed. Care to do the honors, Tatiana?"

"With pleasure."

"No murder talk in my infirmary. You know the rules," Bonnie said.

Katherine laughed, but promised to remember in the future.

XXX

Later that night Tatiana was on the mend so Bonnie went out to dinner with Katherine. The nurse could hold down the fort and she had her pager in case of an emergency.

Katherine sighed after a sip of her red wine. She closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair. Bonnie understood all too well. This was one of the nicest restaurants in Bulgaria where Katherine had a standing table. However, ordinarily they were both too busy with work to come here. When Katherine did make it by it was usually a business meeting, which she had explained wasn't the same at all.

Katherine's bodyguard stood close by. Not close enough to eavesdrop, but not too far away either in case of trouble.

"You should relax, doc. Don't tell me you're still thinking about Kol."

"I can't help it," Bonnie confessed with a guilty look. "He told me he loved me and I just left. I haven't even called him."

"Not much point in calling. The Mikaelsons rarely use the phone," Katherine said with an eye roll. "I thought I was paranoid until I got a load of how they do business. If I want to reach Elijah, I have to pass a message to someone, who passes it along a chain. Finally, days later he returns my call from a burner cell."

"That sounds exhausting and it's exactly my point. How am I supposed to have a relationships with someone, who won't even trust me with a permanent number?"

"Like that's the reason you ran away from England."

"Oh? Then what is?"

"Because it scares you that you love him too."

"I don't," Bonnie sputtered.

"C'mon, Bon. I checked in on you and the others over the years. I know there was a series of shitty loser boyfriends, including a cheater."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, it's been a few years, but my guess? You shut those feelings down. And if you want to know why you picked those guys? It's so easy it's laughable, you weren't good enough for daddy's attention so now you think you only deserve love if it comes with strings and conditions. You know the shitty kind of love."

"That's not true."

"Oh, yes, it is. I've been in my share of fucked up relationships so I know what I'm talking about."

"When were you even spying on me?"

"I didn't spy," Katherine scoffed. "I had someone check in, make sure you were alive that sort of thing."

"Kind of creepy, but in a weird way I appreciate it."

Katherine's cell phone ran before she could say anything else. Bonnie watched Katherine as excused herself and went to answer. By the uncharacteristic bright smile she wore she knew it must be Elijah. But that happiness soon vanished and was replaced by a wrinkle in her brow.

When Katherine sat back down she looked pale and shaky.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"It's Kol."

Cold fear gripped Bonnie's heart. "What about Kol? Is he alright?"

"Yes and no, he's giving himself up."

"Giving himself up? What are you talking about? You're scaring me, Katherine."

"You should be frightened. He plans to surrender to American law enforcement and you will never see him again."

Bonnie felt as if someone had knocked all of the air out her.

"Why? Why would he do that?"

"Because he realized you were right. I've never heard Elijah so distraught before. They tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. You know how Kol is."

"What do you mean because of me?"

Her ears were ringing. Once again Bonnie had the strange sensation of knowing she was in shock, but unable to snap herself out of it.

"He told Elijah he didn't deserve you and he needed to make amends."

Bonnie pictured a world where Kol was in jail. It was awful, she had seen it before. Sure by the letter of the law and probably most moral codes, he belonged there. But she couldn't shake this feeling of bleakness. As if all of the color had been drained from the world. Just knowing Kol was out there somewhere living his life made the world more interesting, more exciting just _more_.

"But he can't!"

"Are you suggesting we stop him? Because we can do that."

"How?"

"We go after him."

Bonnie nodded, she was already on her feet. "Let's go."

Because Kol couldn't go away. She needed to tell him she loved him too.

XXX

Kol looked at Elijah and Rebekah. He felt guilty for what he was about to say yet he couldn't avoid it. This needed to be done.

He had done a lot of thinking since Bonnie left. No matter how he looked at things, he kept coming back to the same conclusion; he didn't deserve her. And how could he when she was everything good? He needed to do something to prove he was worthy of her. Even if that action meant he would never have her. It was the only way he could ever know peace.

"I've decided to turn myself in."

"Turn yourself into what?" Rebekah asked she didn't even glance up from her nails. She was focused on applying a top coat.

"No, Kol," Elijah said with a quick glance over the top of his book. "I do not know what latest madness has seized hold of you however, I am afraid I cannot permit it."

"This isn't your decision to make."

"Oh no," Rebekah put the nail polish aside and stared at him in wide-eyed horror. "No, don't you dare. Do not do this because of some girl."

"She's not some girl," Kol growled. "And I have to do it. Bonnie was right about one thing, this isn't justice. I've money and power both of which I used to buy my freedom at the expense of others."

"What do you expect us to do? Simply turn away as you destroy your life!"

"Rebekah is right," Elijah said firmly.

"You're our brother and we love you. You can't just leave us."

"I love you however, this is my choice to make. No one else's. I must pay for the crimes I have committed."

"What crimes?" Rebekah cried.

"I've murdered, tortured, and facilitated easy access to drugs. That is simply off the top of the list. And I've turned a profit from all of those things."

"Come now, we've all done terrible things," Rebekah said. "Perhaps even unforgivable. Why should you be the only one to pay for them? Even the supposedly moral Elijah has yet to make amends for his crimes."

"Rebekah -" Elijah said.

"Because someone has to," Kol interrupted. "I'm leaving now. Please give mother my apologies."

"What about Finn and Nik?" Rebekah demanded.

She rose to her feet and followed him from the room.

"Dear old Nik does not care where I go. As for Finn, we both know he checked out of our family long ago."

"He wanted away from father and Niklaus," Elijah said. "That's hardly the same thing."

"We see Sage more than we do him. That speaks volumes," Kol said. "As for his desire to avoid Nik I can understand. If Finn hadn't taken over our North-American business, Nik would have murdered him years ago for the throne."

"He does have a point," Rebekah drawled. "We see more of Sage than we do our own brother. And I for one could do without her constant presence."

Kol cracked a smile. "I wish you could visit me in prison however, this must be the end for us."

"Kol," Rebekah caught his arm and turned him back around. He saw tears in her eyes. "Please don't leave me."

Kol pulled her into a hug. He held her closely and allowed himself a few moments to mourn all of the things he would miss. Bekah's wedding, her children and all the little moments. He loved her best and he looked to Elijah hoping he would protect Rebekah. Their world was a frightful place and his one regret was that he had never been able to keep Rebekah away from it. At least not entirely. And now he had dragged Bonnie into it as well.

XXX

Bonnie wasn't sure she was going to make it even if Katherine had chartered a private plan for her. But she didn't care. She ran full-out desperate to reach Kol.

According to Elijah he was meant to fly back to the states from Paris, which was the only reason she had a chance in hell of catching him. He must have wanted to see his favorite city one last time before he was locked up forever. And Bonnie hated that she knew that about him almost as much as she hated this suicide plan of his.

She ran through the airport not caring about the amount of attention it drew. Let the security guards try to arrest her. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered if she couldn't stop Kol from going through with this.

Frantically she checked the time. She still had another ten minutes until Kol's flight left. Once he was back on American soil, he would find a police station and turn himself in, and she couldn't let that happen.

She was starting to become out of breath and her chest was pounding with fear when she saw his gate was still another 30 away.

"C'mon," she muttered and ran faster.

She ducked and weaved, even knocking one man over. She didn't even glance back to make sure he was alright.

XXX

Kol took out his book in first class and enjoyed what was probably his last glass of champagne. It was a pity really. He was going to miss the comforts of the outside world however, there was precious little to be done about it. At least on the inside, he would be free to be the beast he was. He would retake his place at the top of the prison hierarchy, assuming they ever allowed him out of solitary.

He glanced at his watch and saw it was less than five minutes to take-off. He closed his eyes and settled back in his seat. Not as good as his own private jet, but it would do.

His peace was disturbed by an argument. He peaked open an eye only to discover one of the flight attendants in argument with someone out of his line of sight. She was at the front of the plane and it sounded like she was refusing to let someone board.

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't enter without a boarding pass."

"I just need to talk to someone and it's doctor."

For a second Kol could scarcely breathe before he realized he was simply imagining things. He had spent the past few months thinking of nothing save Bonnie. Of course, his mind would conjure the sound of her voice.

"Someone please escort her out. Or call security," the flight attendant said seeking help from her coworkers.

Whoever the woman must have tried to get past her because the flight attendant moved to block her entrance. Kol sat up and watched in amazement. Out of nowhere a fist shot out and punched the flight attendant. She hit the floor with a thud.

"I'm sorry," the woman said and walked inside.

Kol stared. "Bonnie?"

"Kol?" she said stopping in her tracks. "Do you have any idea what you put me through? Your family? I can't believe you would be so selfish! Actually, on second thought, I can and I could just -"

XXX

Bonnie never got to finish that sentence because the next thing she knew she was in Kol's arms. He kissed her and the world faded away. He grabbed her hand and they ran from the plane.

They didn't stop until they had made it through airport security. Kol pulled her over to the nearest bench and she threw her arms around him. The embrace was brief and then she was furious with him all over again.

"You came all this way just to stop me from doing the right thing?"

"Obviously I have lost my mind, but I couldn't let you spend the rest of your life in jail. I love you too much."

"It's what I deserve," he murmured and stroked her cheek. She caught his hand and laced their fingers together. She was never letting go.

"Maybe, but I don't care."

"Why are you here?"

Bonnie's heart broke when she saw the despair in Kol's expression. He really didn't understand why she was here.

"Because I love you. How many times do I have to tell you?" she said with a teasing smile.

Kol's eyes lit up and he looked like the man she had fallen for.

"Do you truly?"

"Yes, and I think we should go back to England. If you'll have me."

Kol kissed her again. It stole her breath away. This time it was firmer than any of their past kisses as if he knew it was for real. Like Kol was surer of himself with her. When they finally broke apart, her head spun. She leaned into him and savored the feeling.

"We could go anywhere you like. It does not have to be England, doc."

"Whatever we decide, we have to go there first. If I don't bring you back, I think Elijah's head will explode."

Kol threw his head back and roared with laughter. Bonnie smiled because now she finally knew where she wanted to be and it was with Kol for the rest of her life. Sure, he had turned her life upside down, but in the end, it had been for the best. Now she was free.

 **Thank you to everyone, who has read this fic! Seriously, the support and love for it has me overwhelmed. I am super nervous about posting this final chapter and I'm sorry to see the escape come to an end. I had a blast writing it and reading everyone's thoughts. As always please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the ending.**

 **\- Izzy**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for taking the time to write a review, it made me smile! Oh my God, I hadn't even realized I was updating just in time for valentine's day. Lol, am I way too single or what?**

 **Guest: You're too sweet. Lol, I was called out on that chapter. I reread it and yikes, I have got to stop writing at 3 AM and posting in an exhausted heap. I hope the ending wasn't a disappointment! And you were right, they were definitely getting closer.**


End file.
